Beast Wars: The Human Element Series
by SlugLady28
Summary: When an Earth spaceship lands on prehistoric earth, both Maximal and Predacon investigate. But soon, the ship's pilot becomes the catalyst for new allies, new enemies and new dangers.
1. Unexpected Soldier

I do not own Beast wars

Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1 Unexpected Soldier

In space above Prehistoric Earth, a 'lump' begins to form in the black sky. A transwarp gate is opening, just as it had for the Darkside and the Axalon. It stretches open as a small silver ship is pulled through. It falls towards the planet. The writing on the side of the ship says, Gammafang.

It lands in a forest area. It crashes through the trees, knocking them down with incredible force. When it finally lands, a trail of smoke rises into the sky.

---------------------

Optimus Primal looks over the wreckage. Dinobot, Rattrap, Cheetor and Rhinox stand near him.

"Look for any survivors. Let's hope Megatron doesn't show up before we find some." Primal orders.

The Maximals nod and maximize. Cheetor looks at the ship. "Is it Cybertron's?"

"Nope," Rhinox shoves a fallen tree off the ship. "Judging by the markings on its side, I'd say it's from… Earth."

"What da heck is an Earth ship doin' out here?!" Rattrap yells.

They move another tree, revealing the door of the ship. Optimus knocks on it "Hello?! We're here to help! Is anyone in there?!" There's no answer. Optimus turns to the others "We'll have to break it down, quickly before--."

A blast lands near them, causing the Maximals to fly back. Megatron and the Predacons aim their weapons at the injured good guys.

"This ship is now Predacon property Primal, yeeess." Megatron smiles.

"Over my off-lined shell, Megatron!"

Suddenly, the ship begins making sounds. Guns pop out of compartments in the ship and aim at each of the transformers. A ramp whirls down from the door to the ground, while the door rises up. Everyone looks on in shock. The figure in the doorway of the ship was a human. A human with wavy red hair, metallic armor… and a wheelchair. But what shocked them the most, was the very large bazooka in her arms.

"Die, robots." She states in a tough, slightly deep voice. She aims her bazooka and screams "All guns FIRE!"

Both teams are hit by a barrage of lasers. They take cover on the opposite sides of the forest.

Rattrap whines "Why the slag is she firin' at us?! Don't she know we're da good guys?!"

Optimus leans behind a tree, "I guess she's the "shoot first, ask questions later" type. Try to draw her attention, I'll disarm her from above and try to get some answers." Optimus transforms and fly upward, dodging the blasts. The Maximals fire back at the human, who wheels down the ramp and continues firing, but it is hard to aim properly with the large amount of laser fire.

---------------------

Meanwhile, Megatron gives his men his own orders. "Waspinator, Terrasaur, attack her from above. The rest attack from below. Do what ever you can to take her out! I want that ship!" The flyers nod and fly off.

Optimus dodged blasts as the two Predacon flyers shot at the human. Optimus took aim and fired at Terrasaur and Waspinator. He missed and the two retaliated.

The human continues blasting. An unnoticed Tarantulas sneaks up to her from the left behind a log. He transforms and lunges at the human. The human suddenly twists her torso around and slaps Tarantulas away with her free hand, causing him to fly backwards. He hits a large tree with enough force to break it at the trunk.

Everyone goes silent.

"Tell me you all saw dat too." Rattrap murmurs to the shocked Maximals.

Megatron stares with greedy eyes "Change of plans! Capture the ship and the human!"

"If you want me so badly, come and get me" The human sneers. She drops the bazooka and drives into the forest.

"Scorpinok, Blackarchnia, go after her!" The two Predacons run obediently after the human into the forest.

"Rattrap, Dinobot, go after her and keep the Preds from that girl!" Rhinox yells.

"Are you kiddin' big green? I ain't going near dat flesh covered freak—Hey!" Dinobot picks up Rattrap by the neck and runs after the human.

---------------------

Scorpinok and Blackarachnia walks down the path near a cliff.

"We should split up, it'll make it easier to find her." Blackarachnia suggests with a sly look on her face.

"Hmph, as if I'd trust a sneaky spider like you to—AAHHH!"

The spider turns to the Scorpion, who was now impaled by a spear. The human pulled out the spear and glares at Blackarachnia "Come get some."

"With pleasure." Blackarchnia kicks and kicks at the human, who easily defended with her spear. The human's chair moves slightly in different directions to compensate.

Blackarachnia jumps back "Your chair reacts to your thoughts doesn't it?"

"So what if it is?"

Blackarchnia smirks. She pulls out her gun and fires cyber venom into the human's wheelchair. It sparks and cracks. The human begins to convulse from the shock going through her body. A cable going from the chair into her neck disconnects. Blackarchnia gives the chair a good kick. The human falls over with the chair and lands in the mud. She tries to drag herself away with her arms but Blackarchnia steps in her legs.

"Your out of your league,fleshy" She points her gun at the human. A blast suddenly shoot her away. Rattrap and Dinobot run to the human and aim their blasters at her.

"Don't move, Doll Face. We ain't gonna hurt ya 'kay? We just want to know why ya tried to slag us." Rattrap speaks cautiously

The human spits in Rattrap's face.

"Oh, ya, reeeaal nice, lady."

"Hmph, I suppose the human can't be _that_ bad." Dinobot grunts.

"Hey! Stuff it up yer exhaust pipe chopperface!"

While the Maximals argue, Scorpinok's head slowly rises up. He aims his cyber bee at the three of them and fires. The bee hit the ground and they are blasted away. Dinobot slams into the trees but Rattrap and the human fly over the cliff, screaming. Dinobot wobbles up. He run to the cliff. Rattrap was holding onto a vine for dear life. The human was grasping the cliff wall, her legs dangling in the wind.

"Hey, a hand, lizard lips?!"

Dinobot grumbles and reaches down. He pulls the vine up. Rattrap looks at the human and reaches out. "Grab on." She only glares at him. "Alright I'm sorry I aimed my gun at ya, just, come on, please?" The human reaches for the next stone up and begins pulling herself up.

Rattrap rolls his eyes "Fine, fall for all I care. Why we're tryin' ta save someone who wants ta kill us, I don't know."

The human says nothing but continues climbing. She reaches a loose stone and loses her grip on the mountain. She slips, plunging to the ground.

But as she falls, Rattrap reaches down and grabs her hand. "Gotcha!" he cheers.

The human looks up in shock. Dinobot pulls harder with the extra weight. Finally, the two reach the top. Rattrap pulls the human onto the soft grass. "Dang, you've got one heck of a grip." She looks at them oddly. Suddenly, the two maximals start twitching in pain. Blue waves cover them and they transform to beast mode.

Rattrap mumbles "Stupid Energon interference."

"Yes, well, despite that, I still wish to know WHY the human shot at us."

The human looks at them. She blinks and says "I- sorry… I'm sorry. I thought you were planning to shoot me, so… I shot first." Her voice was still tough, but regretful.

"A doubtful story, fleshling"

"My name is Lily, robot! Captain Lily Floria."

Rattrap stickes a thumb to Dinobot "And he's Dinobot. I'm Rattrap."

"Well, thanks anyway, for saving me. Both of you."

"Comes with da job description. We'd better head back before da Spider and Scorpy wake up."

"No, we should finish them off now!" Dinobot argues

The Lily narrows her eyes "Agreed."

"Forget it! More preds will be here soon ta pick them up and I ain't getting my tail fried for you stubborn knuckle heads."

The Lily and Dinobot glance at each other and glare.

"Fine, just let me—Crud…" She looked at her wheel chair. It was toasted from the venom. "Great. I can't leave without a chair!"

Rattrap glances at Dinobot, then the chair, then Lily. "Sooo, Lily, right? Ever ride a Dinosaur before?"

---------------------

Lily speeds through the jungle. She sits on Dinobot's back with her arms around Dinobot's neck.

"So, Lily, enjoyin' the ride?" Rattrap asks as he ran beside them.

"Much." She smirks.

"To the inferno with both of you." Grumbles Dinobot.

---------------------

Optimus watches as Megatron retreats. Everyone was forced into beast mode, and the lasers were too much to handle. But the Maximals had stayed, and were trying not to get slagged by the small ship.

"All weapons off!" The Laser lowers and shut down. They all turn to the voice. Lily rode up on Dinobot's back, Rattrap beside them. When Dinobot stops, the other Maximals come forward.

"Your ordered one human, boss monkey?"

Optimus looks at Lily. "I am Optimus Prime. I hope your planning to be a little be less "aggressive" this time, uh—

"Lily. Sorry about before, I… I wasn't quiet sure who to trust, till now."

"Good to know you've figured it out. As for your ship…"

They look at it, it's still smoking and sparking. "It won't fly, not for a looong time anyway." She presses a button on her belt. Another wheelchair zooms out of the ship and to Lily's, well, Dinobot's side. "Uh, can I get some help here?"

Optimus smiles. He reaches up and lifts Lily off Dinobot. She gives an uncomfortable look as he helps her into the wheelchair. Dinobot shakes, glad to be rid of the human. A cable connects from the wheelchair to the socket on the back of Lily's neck. She cracks her neck, "Much better."

"Your welcome to stay with us until it's fixed."

"No…no thanks… I'd prefer my ship to anything else… no offense." She answers.

"The Predacons will be back, you'd be a sitting duck" replied Rhinox.

"Really?" Lily's grin widens. She rolls to her ship. She slowly reaches down and grips the bottom.. Then she pulls. She pulls hard enough that her muscles bulge. She groans as the small ship lifts off the ground.

The Maximals are in a silent shock as Lily holds the ship, which was twice as big as the bridge of the Axalon, over her head, sweating bullets. Slowly, she lowers it onto her shoulders and back. Still griping the ship, she took a deep breath and looks at the Maximals. "Lead the way." She gasps out.

The Maximals stand dumbstruck as they all simultaneously point to the right. Lily quietly rolls past them, to the right, with the ship over her head. They slightly shake off the shock and run after her.

Optimus runs beside her and finally asks, "If you don't mind me asking Lily… What are you?"

Lily raises and eyebrow, still grinning, "Duh, I'm a mutant."

---------------------

"I was born with the super strength and super senses." Lily states inside the Axalon. "Just about everyone in my family is a mutant."

"Well that explain a lot" says Cheetor "I've heard stories about there being mutants all over Earth."

"Almost half of the human population are mutants now. They've been legally accepted on Earth for over 200 years. I'm surprised you didn't know." Lily raises an eyebrow.

"How did you get here?" Dinobot grunts.

"I work for Earth's government. I was sent to investigate a reading of Transwarp energy. But when I got there, I was sucked in. The trip knocked me out for a bit, and my ship crashed. You know the rest."

Optimus rubs his chin "So know that we've exchanged stories, what will you do?"

"I'm not really an expert fighter without my legs, but I've trained as an engineer and scientist. I think I could help you out."

"Good to know, welcome to the Maximals, Lily Floria." Optimus reaches out his hand.

Lily shakes his hand firmly. Too firmly.

"That's quiet a grip you have." Optimus grins. Lily grins back.

---------------------

Lily sits in her ship, planted in a cave on the canyon holding the Axalon. The Axalon lays only a few meters away. Lily looks up at the stars through the skylight, Sentinel's shield hovering over. She and Rhinox were able to stretch Sentinel out so it protects the Gammafang as well as the Axalon. Lily was almost comforted by the shield. She turns to her computer "Computer, access distress beacon."

"Distress Beacon not responding." The computer responds.

Lily sighs. She looks once more at the sky. This was going to be more difficult then she thought.

The end


	2. A Talk

I do not own Beast wars

Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 A Talk

It had been 1 month since Lily joined the Maximals. It had been an odd adjustment. Most of the Maximals only had a small amount of knowledge of humans and had never met one in person. She was distant, at first. Perhaps she never met a transformer as well. She was useful in battles, but it was hard to talk to Lily, she always put on a cold attitude and a tough face. Sometimes, Lily would exchange banter with Rattrap or Dinobot, or both, but she always stuck to her professional attitude. Basically, Lily was a loner.

But as usual, Cheetor didn't care.

----------

Cheetor stands on the metal bridge, outside the Gammafang "Hey Lily!"

"Hello Cheetor," says a voice on the intercom. "Does Primal need to see me?"

"Uh no… I- well, I wanted to come by and, uh, see how you were…Can I come in?"

"I'm a little busy right now—."

"Come on, pleeeeeeease?"

"*sigh* Fine, just don't break anything."

The door opens and the ramp comes down.

----------

Rhinox calls over to Optimus, "Optimus, a new stasis pod is landing."

Optimus looks at the map on the computer. "Hmm, that's near Dinobot and Rattrap." He activates his com-link "Optimus to Rattrap, there's been a stasis pod detected in your area."

"Ya, we see it comin' in Boss Monkey. We'll grab our new buddy and head back ta base."

"Just in case, I'll fly out to meet you, Optimus out."

----------

The inside of the Gamma Fang is a dark blue color. The room Cheetor walks into looks like the bridge, with several doors leading to other areas of the ship. Lily lies on a board with wheels on it. Her head is under the consol, her hands tinkering with something.

"Hey, whatcha you doing Lily?"

"Trying to fix my ship."

"Oh, okay, cool," Cheetor shifted awkwardly. He looks around. He spots one of the doors. "So, uh is this one your room?"

Lily answers without looking "No. Med rooms, engine room and artillery."

"So, where do you sleep?"

"Up."

Cheetor looks up. There is a door and a latch in the roof. "You're kidding right?"

Lily pulls herself from under the consol with her hands. She rolls on the board to her wheel chair. Lily pulls herself on to it with ease. "It's an elevator."

"Niiice. Can I see?"

"No. Cheetor, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, nothing really. I just… wanted to talk."

Lily looks at Cheetor like he's nuts "Kid, I really don't have time for this."

"Come on Lil, I'm just… kinda worried about you." Cheetor drops his shoulders "When you're not fighting Preds, or talking strategy, you're locked up in here. Heck even Dinobot takes a walk now and then… not counting patrol I mean."

"Well I have different priorities then--- wait, what did you call me?"

"What? Lil? It's just a nickname."

Lily glares harshly at the cat bot "Please, don't call me that. It's Lily, not Lil, alright?"

"Fine, alright, alright." Cheetor sighs but he can't help but find her reaction a little suspicious.

"And for your information, I'm fine. I'm just trying to get home."

"Well, so are we! I just thought you could use a break! But if you're really that busy, I'll go!" Cheetor begins to storm out.

Lily sighs. She rubs her forehead and gives up. "Kid, wait. Sorry, I… what do you want to talk about first?"

Cheetor turns, "Well… We don't really know anything about you … do you have any hobbies?"

"…Fighting, inventing…"

"I mean outside of work." Cheetor moans.

"…no."

"Do you have any favorite music or bands?"

"Nope."

"TV shows? Movies? Sports?"

"No, no, and no."

"Ok, you _gotta _have a favorite color."

"…blue, I guess?"

"…Well this is… fun."

"Hey, my work is my life. I don't have time for anything else…I use to play basketball."

"What?"

"I use to play basketball, with my sister, she has powers too and we would go up against each other every chance we got until---." Lily suddenly stopped. She looked at her legs.

"Lily?"

"Sorry… I shouldn't be talking about this…" She turns back to her work.

Cheetor comes closer to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Lily... I'm your friend."

----------

Rattrap and Dinobot dive behind two large boulders. Waspinator and Terrorsaur were firing from above.

"Great, just when things started going okay, Dumb and Dumber just had to show up!", Rattrap whines

"Our concern is that they do not get the pod, do you see it?" Dinobot snarls.

Rattrap looks around. He sees a glimmer of metal under a pile of rocks. "Ya I see it, now if we can just---."

Waspinator's head slams to the ground, followed by several Waspy and Terrorsaur parts.

Optimus lands on the ground and turns to beast mode.

"Er, never mind." Rattrap sighs.

It was a simple task to pull the pod from the rockslide. Optimus looks at the pod and the consol, slightly depressed.

Rattrap HATES that look. "Something wrong, Boss Monkey?", he asks.

Optimus sighs "This pod… it's a blank!"

"WHAT!? You mean all that for a shell?!"

"Silence, rodent." Grumbles Dinobot.

"Let's get it back to base." Optimus orders

----------

"… I could still move fast after the incident… but things just weren't the same… with me or my sister…" Lily said

"…I'm sorry…" Cheetor whispers

"It's not your fault, kid." Lily smiles a little.

Cheetor's optics widen, "Hey, isn't there something we could do? Like, robotic legs or something?"

"My family has problems with, er, robotic limbs... So what about you kid, what's your story?"

"Oh, y'know, wannabe explorer, who suddenly gets thrown into a war! Same old story." Cheetor winks. Lily laughs "I'm also the fastest bot around. Back on Cybertron, no one could catch this cat! And here's no different!"

Lily gives a sly look "Wanna bet?"

"You're challenging me? What about work?"

Lily looks at the consol "It can wait. But your ego needs to go down before your fat head explodes!"

"Oh you're gonna regret that!" Door opens and Cheetor goes to beast mode. He run's out calling "Catch me if you can, "Lil"."

"Prepare to be knocked down a few pegs, kitty cat!" Lily drives after him at full speed.

----------

"Took about 2 minutes, but I got him" Lily smirks.

Lily sits against a tree outside with the Maximals. All of them are in beast mode, sitting on the grass. Cheetor sulks in the tree.

"Well, you cheated! You pounced on me from 5 meters away! You could have told me your chair has an ejector seat!"

"Hey, speed is speed, kid." Rattrap laughs.

"I still say Lily cheated."

"……Oh for the love of…*sigh* Kid, you… can call me 'Lil' if you want to." Lily looks up at Cheetor.

"Really?!"

"Ya, Lily sound too weird to come out of your mouth, kid." Lily looks up at him and winks.

"Aw, what a tender moment."

"Shut up Rattrap. So, I heard you found a pod…" Lily glances to Optimus.

"Eh, it was just a blank…" Rattrap sighs

"A… Blank?" Lily's eyebrow rises.

"It's a transformer shell. It's used as a replacement for bots with fatal injuries."

"Ah…" Lily is suddenly hit in the face by an idea. "May I take a look? At the pod?"

----------

Lily stares at the blank protoform for what seems like forever. Her mind was racing. Optimus could see it. Her eyes move quickly up and down the protoform. Suddenly, Lily snaps her head to Optimus.

"Primal! There is something very important I wish to discuss with you."

Optimus looks at Lily oddly, "Alright, but under one condition. If Cheetor is allowed to call you Lil, then it's only fair that you call me Optimus."

Lily looked almost surprised at him. Her eyes soften and smiles. "Aright… Optimus."

The End

Next time:

Belly of the Beast: Lily is captured by the cons. Can Primal and the others rescue her in time or will Lily end up as Tarantulas' next experiment?


	3. Belly Of the Beast

I do not own Beast wars

Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH. 3 Belly of the Beast

Lily and Dinobot move through the Bad Lands, on patrol. Lily rolls in front while Dinobot keeps his eye on their backs.

"I think I see the jamming station." Lilly whispers and they hide behind some rocks. "But no sign of the Preds."

"Dinobot, Maximize." Dinobot transforms. He and a gun wielding Lily move closer to the jamming station.

Lily's ear twitches, "Dinobot! To your left!"

Dinobot turns left and fires his eye lasers left. Inferno and Waspinator fly out of the way.

"Burrrn Maximals" Lily and Dinobot back away as Inferno fires flames at their feet. Waspinator flies behind them and tries to get the drop on them but Lily turns just in time to fire at the bug. Waspinator goes spinning to the ground. Lily turns her attention to Inferno and she and Dinobot begin to fire their weapons at Inferno. Inferno dodges and begins to blast them back.

As the three exchanged fire, Tarantulas comes up behind them. Lily is too preoccupied with the loud sounds of blasters to hear the insane spider aim an odd looking gun at them.

Tarantulas fires the gun. The needle-like object flies towards Lily. She turns her head around in time to see the dart hit her in the shoulder. "UH!"

Dinobot notices that Lily had stopped firing. He turns to Lily and sees her body go limp in her chair. "Lily! What is wrong?!" Lily doesn't answer. Tarantulas hits Dinobot with spider venom and he falls to the ground in pain.

Dinobot growls as Tarantulas and Inferno get closer to them, or rather, closer to Lily.

"Amazing what enough regular spider venom can do to an organic isn't?"

"You finish off the traitor. I do not trust you with the royalty's prize." Inferno reaches for the cord stuck to Lily's neck and rips her from the chair. Lifting Lily up in his arms, Inferno flies away with Lily.

"Hmph," Tarantulas mutters "It's not like I won't be around her later…" He looks to Dinobot on the ground. He is still trying to fight the spider venom, "I can't wait to see what the inside of your little friend looks like! EheheheheheheAAAH." Tarantulas screams as he is blasted away. Tarantulas shakes his head. He looks up to Airrazor, standing in front of him, pointing her arrows at his face.

"Anti-virus. Now." Tarantulas, gulping, is more then happy to hand it over before Airrazor knocks the spider out.

Airrazor runs beside Dinobot and hits him with the anti virus. "Hang in their Dinobot…" Airrazor helps him to his feet.

"Li…ly… captured…" Dinobot groans.

"Tigertron is following them. We need to get you back to the base.

---------------

Lily groans. Her head hurts and she feel extremely hot. Lily tries to rub sweat from her brow but suddenly realizes she can't move. Lily's eyes shoot open. The blurriness clears.

Lily was in a very dark colored room. She was lying on a silver table set at a diagonal angle. Her wrists were bound to the top corners. Lily moves her head around the boiling room.

Megatron was to her left, "Welcome to the Predacon base, Miss Floria."

"Megatron! When I get loose---!" Lily could see the other Predacons around her too.

"Such manners, and after we took all the trouble of filtering the volcanic fumes from this room."

"What do you want from me?!"

Megatron looks at the human seriously "Your allegiance. Or the secret to your powers."

"Well you're getting neither!" Lily growls.

"I do not think you understand the position your in. If you do not comply, I will have Miss Arachnia turn you into a science experiment, yesss! Those binds can hold the strongest of all Maximals."

Lily tries to hide her fear. She listens carefully to the sounds around her. Megatron, Waspinator and Inferno to her left, Terrorsaur and Blackarachnia to her right, Scorponok behind her… on a hover platform…

Lily smirks "Good thing I'm not a maximal then." she winks. Lily's arms move forward quickly and break her binds. She grabs the side's edge of the table before she falls off, and bending her arms, shoot herself off the table and upward. The Predacons gape at the "flying" human.

Lily is only airborne for about 2 seconds, but in these 2 seconds, all she can think about was how stupid that move was. Lily just hopes that Scorponok was the loyal idiot she heard he was.

"I got her Megatron! I got her!" Scorponok yells. He opens his arms and catches Lily awkwardly.

Bingo.

"No…" Lily punches in the face. They both fall over and hit the platform. "I got you." Lily says as she tries to regain balance on the unsteady platform.

"Stop her, you idiots!!" Megatron and the other Predacons begin to fire as Lily reaches up to the controls and starts pulling and pushing the handle.

"GAH!" Lily cries as she flies uncontrollably around the room, knocking off Scorponok in the process. Lily finally makes it out of the room. The flyers fly after her while Blackarachnia and Megatron jump on hover platforms and follow suit.

Lily moves through the base. The smell of the volcanic fumes is worse then the unbearable heat. Lily's suit is insolated from most of the heat, but there was no way that even a super human could survive in these fumes for very long. She didn't have a clue where she was either. "Optimus, if you're planning a rescue, now would be a great time!!" She cries, as if Optimus was hiding in a corner.

---------------

Outside, Tigertron scans the Predacon base. Optimus lands beside him, with all the other Maximals, minus Rhinox following.

"Any word?" Optimus asks

"No. But she is in there, I can smell her.", growls Tigertron. "If the Predacons lay one digit on her…"

"I know the feeling. Lily isn't a maximal. It's my fault for letting her fight in this war.", Optimus sighs "Don't worry, we'll get her out. Somehow."

---------------

The flyers turn a corner into a room. They spot the hover platform sinking into the lava, no human insight.

"Fleshy-bot melted!" Waspinator buzzes as Megatron and Blackarachnia enter the room.

"I highly doubt it, yeess. Search the base and find her!" He orders and the Preds split up.

Had any of them bothered to look up, they would have seen a panel missing from the ceiling.

Lily held her breath as she hangs onto the bundles of wires around her. A drop of sweat fell from her soaking face as the Preds were leaving, and just misses Waspinator.

When they were gone, Lily begins coughing. She needs fresh air soon or she wasn't gonna make it out. Lily begins pulling herself up the wire filled vent.

---------------

Optimus contacts Megatron via com-link. In the background, Optimus can hear several Predacons fly around in a hurry.

"Ah, Optimus Primal. I expected your call sooner or later."

"Skip it Megatron. You have Lily, we want her back."

"Of course. May I suggest a trade?" Megatron suggests right before Waspinator and Terrorsaur crash into each other behind them.

"Your soldiers sound a little busy, Megatron. Lily isn't giving you any trouble, is she?" Optimus smirks.

"Far from it."

"…I want to know she's okay."

"Of, course." Megatron presses a few buttons. Though the Maximals don't know it, what they hear is a security tape from earlier.

"Megatron! Let me go! When I get loose---!!"

Megatron voice comes back. "Charming as always. As you can hear, she is perfectly fine. Now, as for the trade…"

---------------

Lily figures she is officially lost. The she is now crawling in an air vent. Megatron's voice makes her stop moving. Lily carefully slides to a grate. Looking down, she sees Megatron speaking to Primal on a com-link.

"A fair trade is all I ask. You for the human."

"…Alright Megatron." Optimus sighs.

"Terrorsaur and Waspinator will bring out the human momentarily."

"Hold it Megatron. If we're making a trade, it'll be on Neutral Territory."

"Fine. We will bring the human in one Megacycle. Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain." The com-link turns off. Lily looks down in horror.

Suddenly Lily sniffs the air. Grinning, she begins to backup in the vent.

---------------

Optimus glares at the Darkside "Something isn't right… Did you get all that Rattrap?" Optimus opens a channel to Rattrap on the com-link.

---------------

"Loud and clear Boss Monkey." Rattrap whispers in a vent in the Predacon base. "I *sniff sniff* I think I found the room they're keeping her in."

"Good. When you find Lily, both of you get out of here."

"Gotcha!"

Rattrap pushes the vent open. He drops down and maximizes. Rattrap sees some machines and a table. But no Lily. He looks around, pointing his gun.

"I thought I smelled bad cheese." Came a voice, followed by a long line of coughs

Rattrap turns left and does a double take "LILY?!"

Lily pokes her head out from the vent near the floor. "About time you got here. Think you can hack into Megatron's files for me?" She begins crawling out of the vent. Rattrap could see her sweating bullets. Lily's suit is soaked with sweat too.

Rattrap folds his arms "Uh… y'know, I think the damsel in distress is supposed ta be rescued by the Shining Knight. Not herself."

"Sorry, next time I'll just let Megatron dissect me while I wait for 'Mr. Shining Knight'. Now check the computer, rat face.""

"That reminds me. Rhinox said you might need this." Rattrap opens a compartment in his arm. He pulls out a small oxygen mask and tosses to Lily. "He said it's a Nanite mask or something. The stuff on our ship is so weird sometimes."

It lands next to Lily, who quickly grabs it and straps the mask on. Lily breaths deeply and feels the nanites healing her hoarse, burning insides. "Remind me to thank him…" She sighs.

Rattrap holsters his gun. He begins typing on a computer "So, just WHAT am I looking for exactly?"

Lily pulls herself into a chair with wheels and pushes against a machine near her with her arm. Rattrap jumps a little when Lily suddenly rolls to his side. Her voice is horse "Any information the Preds might have got off me. Scans, tissue samples…"

"Robotic legs…"

"Robotic legs…Wait, what?"

Rattrap brings up images of robotic armor and legs "It looks like Tyranno-breath was gonna fit you with these gizmos. Full Predacon armor, including robot legs. Only catch is that he'd have full control over your body!"

Lily glares "Have they already built these things?"

"Not yet. They've still got some gaps in the programming."

"That's why Megatron wanted to know the secret of my powers!" Lily realizes "He wants to make those techno legs super strong too!"

"Not to mention the rest of the Predacons. We gotta toast this stuff and split before—."

Lily hushes him, "Quiet! It think I hear them coming!" Rattrap looks around. He attaches his two bombs to the computer. Then he maximizes as Lily uses one good push to roll to the vent she came out of.

Blackarachnia runs in. She fires on Rattrap as Lily pulls her legs into the vent. Rattrap follows Lily over to the vent and crawls in as Blackarachnia fires. Blackarachnia runs to the vent but stops when she hears an odd beeping sound coming from the computer.

Rattrap closes the panel right before a large BOOM hits the wall. Rattrap and Lily look at each other with relief.

"Please tell me you know how to get out of this nightmare." Lily whines with a smile.

Rattrap smirks. "Follow me."

---------------

Rattrap and Lily scream as Rattrap carries Lily on his back through the barrage of blaster fire. Megatron and the other Preds fire on them as the Maximals retaliate.

Lily grumbles "'_Follow me_' he says, '_I'm your shining knight'_, he says." Lily's eye twitches as her head dodges another blast.

"Will you shut up already?! And next time, loose a few pounds before ya get captured!" Rattrap yells as he stumbles up the hill and jumps behind a boulder. Rattrap weakly gives the thumbs up to Optimus, who is a few meters away.

"Optimus to all Maximals, We've got Lily, let's get out of here!"

The Maximals retreat into the night before Megatron and the other Predacons can follow.

---------------

The Maximals, in beast mode, walk through the jungle. Lily lays on Tigertron's back and yawns, happy to be out in the fresh air.

"I got to hand it to you guys, when I heard Optimus make that deal, I was sure he was gonna trade himself for me." The Maximals look at each other awkwardly. Lily didn't like the silence. "Wait, you WERE going to trade yourself for me?!" Lily eyes widen at Optimus.

"It was our back up plan, in case Rattrap couldn't find you in time…" He admits.

"But why? You're the leader! These guys need you way more then me! Not to mention that Megatron would have double-crossed you!"

Optimus shakes his head "You're right, I am the leader, and as such, I am prepared to risk my life for a teammate."

Lily looks a little shocked at this "…Right…Thank you ,Optimus."

"Hey uh dollface—"

"What?" Lily groans, getting sick of that nickname.

"Sorry 'bout blowing up those plans before we could take any of them."

"Sorry for what? I would have done the same thing!" She smirks.

"But with those designs, we could have built you some new legs. Ones that actually work." Rattrap grumbles.

"Ratface" Lily smirk widens "I've been a paraplegic for 3 years and on Earth, robotic limbs are as common as air. If I wanted robotic legs, I would have had them by now."

Optimus raises an eyebrow at Lily. He knew what she wanted the blank protoform for.

"Oh…" Rattrap blinks "What's a paraplegic?"

"Heh." Lily yawns again, lays her head down and closes her eyes "Nevermind."

Optimus couldn't help but smile as they walk up to the Axalon.

End

Next time:

Two-Faced: Lily finally carries out her plans for the blank protoform. And Dinobot and Rattrap get trapped underground. Alone. This is not a slash fic. Unless you include Dinobot trying to slash Rattrap into little pieces.


	4. Two Faced

I do not own Beast wars

Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 Two faced

Dinobot walks through the base in beast mode. He grumbles under his breath as he nears one of the lab doors.

"How can you defend that slag sucking saurian?!" rattrap's whine is heard from inside the lab. Dinobot stops walking and listens carefully.

-------------------

Inside the lab, Lily fiddles with the wiring of the blank pod while rattrap leans forward in a chair. He swings the wrench in his hands as he talks.

Lily sighs, not looking up from her work "I just don't understand what the problem is."

"Problem?!" Rattrap snorts "He. Ate. His. Clone. What's stopping him from doin' the same thing to us?!"

"Well…" Lily lifts up her hand and Rattrap passes her the wrench. "He's a maximal. He's honorable. And if he ever does come near me with those teeth, I'll rip them out." Lily giggles.

"I'm _serious_! Why does nobody listen to the rat?!"

"Maybe because "the rat" is an idiot?" Lily mumbles to herself.

Rattrap stands and peaks over Lily's shoulder. "Whatcha doing with that "blank" anyhow? You've been playing around with it for a month now!"

"Sorry," She pushes Rattrap back lightly "It's a secret"

"You know, you need a break." Rattrap gives a sly smile "How about you switch patrol with Dinobutt. I could use a break from his smell."

"I'm busy" Lily grumbles "And _you're_ the only one who smells, vermin."

"Fine, you ain't worth my time." Rattrap gives up and heads to the door. He opens it to see the velociraptor staring back at him. Rattrap jumps. He regains composture and glares at Dinobot. "What do _you_ want?" He grumbles.

"We have patrol, Vermin.", Dinobot growls, "Cheetor has discovered a new Energon vein."

"I know that!" Rattrap hisses. He pushes past Dinobot and stomps off.

Dinobot turns to Lily and glares. "Do you see what I must put up with now?"

"Sorry, next time, I'll put him in a _good_ mood before patrol" Lily rolls her eyes.

-------------------

"It's ready?" Optimus asks concerned.

"Yes" Lily sits in front of the maximal lead nervously "Or, at least, for a test run."

Optimus sits at his desk, thinking. "Hmm, I think you should run a few more tests first. I don't want you to permanently damage yourself."

"But—!" Lily protests.

"That's my final decision Lily. I know you're not a maximal but, please, can you just follow my order this time?"

"Lily gives up "Yes sir…" She exits the room slowly, hiding the determined look on her face.

-------------------

Rattrap and Dinobot walk off the mountain path towards a large crevice in the ground. Rattrap pokes his grey head into the crevice and whistles.

Rattrap lifts his head out "Looks like the pussy-cat was right. Now dat's a lot of Energon"

Dinobot clicks his tongue and stares at the scanner "…_Too_ much,. And far too unstable. If we dare to take _one_ crystal, we risk it all exploding!"

Rattrap transforms and grins "Then lets make it go boom first!" He extracts two dentinators and hands one to Dinobot. "One on each side should be enough"

"Blowing up unstable Energon! It's beyond madness!!" Dinobot snarls.

"Better then letting the preds have it. Just place the charges, Dinoboob. Then we'll vamoose before the show starts!"

-------------------

Dinobot snarls on the mountain. "How long until the charges detonate?!"

Rattrap looks over the edge of the cliff they stand on. "Oh, I'd say in 3…2…1—."

BOOM!!

The charges explode, creating a chain reaction in the Energon on the ground. Waves of energy shake the earth and chunks of the ground flies up in different directions.

Rattrap and Dinobot watch from the safety of the mountain edge. Rattrap laughs as he admires his work. "Somedays, I just _love_ being _me_!"

Suddenly, the ground shakes and crakes beneath the feet of the maximals. Dinbot panics and transforms. The rat and raptor let out a cry as the mountain falls apart benearth them and they go crashing to the ground.

-------------------

"Uhh, my aching chassis" Rattrap grumbles, "What happened…?" His head hurt a lot. Rattrap rubs his grey, furry head and looks around. As his optics focus, Rattrap can only see rocks. The avalanche had created a small cave around him. Very small. Rattrap transforms and hits his head on the ceiling, "Uhg… status report"

"Internal systems at 65%." The computer states.

"_Great_." He sighs "Hey, where's… Dinobot? Chopperface!?" He calls. Before Rattrap can activate his com-link, he hears a muffled cry from the rocks around him. Rattrap crawls to direction of the cry and starts pulling away stones.

"Hang in 'dere, Chopperface! I got…ya…" Rattrap stifles a laugh as he pulls a large stone.

Which reveals Dinobot's head. Upside-down.

The rest of him was still stuck in the rock and rubble of the ceiling.

Dinbot glares at the rat. "Before you laugh, vermin, I will remind you that my optical lasers are still functional. Start. Digging."

-------------------

"Are you sure about this Lil?" Cheetor tilts his head

"Of course! When have my inventions failed before?" Lily presses the button on her chair and a heart monitor screen rises form the chair arm. A ring wraps around Lily's head.

"Uh…Well there was that remote control dejammer, then that automatic scuba camera…"

"Never mind. Just… keep an eye on me alright?"

"Alright Lily… But I'd be more confidant if I knew what exactly you're doing…" Cheetor mumbles as Lily's body begins to glow. a blue light shootes from Lily's body towards the pod.

-------------------

"Any word from Dinobot and Rattrap?" Optimus asks.

"None." Rhinox states.

"Alright, I'm going after them." Optimus transforms and heads to the elevator "Let me know if you hear from them, Rhinox."

"Will do." Rhinox turns back to the computer as Optimus leaves the Axalon.

The comlink begins to crack and fizz "Rattrap to *crshhhhhh* Rattrap to Big Green *crssh*"

Rhinox almost jumps to answer, "This is Rhinox! What happened, Rattrap?!"

-------------------

Rattrap sighs with relief that the com-link still works. Behind him, Dinobot's arms are free and he is in the middle of trying to unwedge himself from the stones. "We got caught in a rock slide. I'm okay, but Dinobot…" Rattrap turns to Dinobot, just as he finally releases himself from the ceiling, only to land on his head. " … Ain't looking so good" Rattrap snickers.

"Do you know your location?" Rhinox asks.

Rattrap rubs his head again. "Sorry, can't remember much from the fall. I think around the mountain some where…"

-------------------

Rhinox sighs "Alright, better stay in beast mode to repair. I'll contact optimus and let him know what happened---." Suddenly, the base shakes and a loud boom is heard.

"What the slag was _THAT_?!" Rattrap asks.

-------------------

Rhinox rushes into the lab. Cheetor had been tossed into the corner, shaking his sore head.

"Cheetor! What happened?"

"Uh… I think the pod overloaded when Lily… LILY!" Cheeotr snaps to attention. "Where's Lily?!"

They look towards Lily, still sitting in her chair, but her eyes are closed.

The pod's lid flies off and the two Maximals dodge it. Rhinox and Cheetor lean forward nervously.

"WHOA!" The Maximals jump back as a saber-toothed tiger exits the pod. "Now _THAT'S_ a head trip!"

Cheetor and Rhinox stare, dumbfounded. They recognized the voice easily. "L-lily?!" Cheetor gaps.

"Surprised, kid?" Lily jumps from the pod. She looks down at her new paws. "I… I can walk…" Lily grins and pounces on Cheetor. They slam hard into the wall "HA HA! Look at me, kid! I can slagging _WALK_! And I still have my powers!" Lily roars in happiness.

"Uh, good… for you…" Cheetor groans painfully.

"But—how—", Rhinox shakes his head "Never mind, tell me _after_ we find Rattrap and Dinbot.

"What?" Lily asks

"There buried in rubble somewhere in their patrol route. Optimus is out there looking for them."

"Wait! Send me to find them! My powers will find them in no time!" Lily exclaims.

"I don't think---."

"C'mon Rhinox! Cheetor can even baby-sit me if need be! All I need is for someone to watch the stats on my human body!"

Rhinox sighs "Alright, both of you hurry!"

"On it!" Lily races towards the elevator.

Cheetor transforms and runs after her. Rhinox activates his com-link "Rhinox to Optimus, you're not going to believe this…"

-------------------

Rattrap and Dinobot, in beast mode, stare at each other in a heavy silence.

Which, of course, Rattrap just _has_ to break. "This is all your fault, y'know?" He mumbles.

"_MY_ fault?!" Dinobot hisses "The detonators were _YOUR _idea!"

"Well if you weren't such a slow-poke, we could have gotten away faster!"

"Why, you, Insolent trash eater!"

"Stick it up your processor, ya stuck up, oversized gecko!"

"A TOASTER has more intelligence the YOU, vermin!"

"Well, a HOLOGRAM is tougher then YOU, Dinobutt!"

Dinobot lets out a vicious snarl. He snaps his jaw towards the rat's head. Rattrap dodges Dinobot's teeth and chomps on Dinobot's tail. Dinobot hisses and slams his tail and Rattrap into the cave wall. Rattrap releases Dinobot's tail as his head slams hard against the rock. Dinobot turns and lashes towards Rattrap again. But the dizzy rat stumbles out of the way at the last nano, causing Dinobot to slam his head against the cave wall.

The two maximals sit on the ground, rubbing their sore heads, hoping that Optimus would hurry up.

-------------------

Optimus had other problems as he flies towards the mountain.

That problem being Waspinator and Terrorsaur.

Optimus flies towards the mountain with the two Predacons closing in behind him. Right before he hits the mountain wall, Optimus flips down, and flies along the mountain wall. Terrorsaur follows but Waspinator doesn't turn in time and hits the mountain, smashing into pieces.

Terrorsaur continues to follow Optimus down the mountain and along the ground. As he closes in, Terrorsaur is hit by a large, fast object.

Optimus stops flying and turns around towards Terrorsaur's sudden cry for help. Optimus gasps when he sees a large saber-toothed tiger pinning the Pred to the ground. The tiger growls at Terrorsaur.

"Don't move leather-head" Lily snarls.

Terrorsaur gaps at the voice. Then he smirks and grasps the tiger's front ankles. Terrorsaur starts up his thrusters and pulls Lily into the air. Lily struggles in the air as Terrorsaur pulls her higher and higher.

And then lets go.

"Bye, bye, kitty cat!" Terrorsaur yells to the cat-bot as she hurdles towards the ground.

"Tigerlily, MAXIMIZE!" the tiger's form begins to change and move, revealing a robotic body. Tigerlily pulls out a gun and fires at Terrorsaur.

Terrasaur, not suspecting the gunfire, is shot dead on and goes flying uncontrolobly into the ground.

Meanwhile, Tigerlily was currently trying to figure out how to land on the ground without going off-line. Optimus suddenly flies up and catches the cat-bot in time.

Lily looks at her boss and smiles nervously "Uh… Hi!"

"Hi" Optimus grimaces as they land on the ground "You can explain why you disobeyed my orders after we find Rattrap and Dinobot." Optimus puts the large fem-bot on the ground just as Cheetor shows up with a staggering run and an exhausted expression.

"Kid? Are you okay?" Lily asks.

_ya_, I just forgot my super strong legs at home." Cheetor rolls his eyes.

"Sorry kid" Lily blinks as Optimus hides a smirk.

Cheetor reveals his never-ending grin "Don't worry about it, 'cause one day, I'm going to be even faster then _you_."

Lily smirks as his enthusasim. Optimus shakes his head and speaks "Come on, we had better fine Rattrap and Dinobot. By now, they're probably killing each other."

-------------------

Optimus may have been right, if the two maxials weren't still nursing unicron sized headaches.

Rattrap rubs his head "Y'know whose fault this really is, Chopperface?"

Dinobot grumbles as he holds his sore snout "Your creators, for ever manufacturing your worthless shell?"

Rattrap tries to ignore that, "No. Lily."

"… Elaborate vermin."

"Well, if Lily came with me instead of you, she would have gotten us out of here by now, or at least ran fast enough to escape the explosion!"

-------------------

Lily stands on a pile of rocks. Optimus and Cheetor stand close by as Lily focuses her ears—er—audio sensors.

Her heightened senses seemed to heighten even more in this form. All the new sounds she heard made is hard to focus. Lily takes a deep breath and listens for the two voices she needed to hear.

-------------------

"Then again." Rattrap smirks "If she did come, I'd have to deal with her whining and nagging! She gets mad at me without any reason"

"Hmph, you always give a reason, vermin. Though, I admit, she does have a short fuse."

"Short fuse? She's a slagging volcano!"

-------------------

Lily's optics turn on and narrow into slits.

-------------------

"I however, have notice that the human is easily distracted by her inventions and gadgets." Dinobot claws tighten to fists "One day, her distractions will turn her into cannon fodder."

"and US with her!" Rattrap laughs. Then he stops "Hey… you hear that?"

The two listen as the sound of movement is heard above them. Suddenly, the boulders move out of the way and light pours into the cave. Rattrap and Dinobot peer up as Cheetor, Optimus and a third figure come into their vision

"Woohoo! Boss MonkeEEEEY!" Rattrap's cheer is cut short as two blue hands swing down and pull up Dinobot and Rattrap by their heads. They stare into the optics of the unfamiliar fembot.

She glares at Rattrap "Slagging Volcano?!" then she turns to Dinobot. "Canon fodder?! After all the times I saved your butts, THIS is what you think of me!?"

"Who the slag are you?" Rattrap gripes.

"Who do you think, _DOLLFACE_!?" Lily drops the two on their butts and walks away.

"L-lily?!" Rattrap stumbles out. He and Dinobot gape at each other before looking back at the fembot.

"I cannot believe I risked my tail, _just_ to save those two! ARRRG!" Lily switches to beast mode. She turns to the two bots. "If you want a ride back, get on before I change my mind!"

Rattrap and Dinobot look from Lily, to Optimus. The monkey folds his arms and smirks at the two bots on the ground. "Well, you heard the lady."

"Uh, nah, I'm good." Rattrap chokes out.

"No thank you." Dinobot mumbles.

Lily just 'hmphs' and begins walking back to base. Cheetor and Optimus snicker as they all begin to follow her back to the Axalon.

From the bottom of the mountain, among the array of Waspinator parts, Waspinator's head struggles to move towards his torso "Waspinator want ride back… please?"

The end.

Nextime : Real deal: A small interlude where Lily tries to explain how she became a transformer, followed by a chat with a rat.


	5. Real Deal

I do not own Beast wars

Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CH. 5 Real Deal

"Okay, let me try to explain this again…" Lily sighs in her human body. Cheetor and Rattrap have confused looks on their faces while Dinobot and Rhinox looks more intrigued and disbelieving. Optimus stands near Lily, also trying to explain the situation.

The "situation" being, how Lily managed to become a transformer for 2 whole cycles.

Lily sighs again "Ok, so, by editing the blank protoform's programming, giving it a beast mode and then hooking it up to my wheel chair via a wireless connection, I digitized my brain and transfer it into the blank protoform. That allowed me to control the protoform as if it's my own body. I also entered a few voice commands for when I'm not controlling it. Simple as that." Lily smiles.

Rattrap blinks "Uh… o…kay…?"

"You don't get it do you?" Lily grumbles.

"Not really, but it's still ultra-gear." Cheetor smiles.

Rhinox speaks up "So, you don't actually have a spark?"

"No, it's more like the artificial intelligence in a cyborg. Except it isn't artificial." Lily's face drops. "Unfortuantly, there's a time limit. According to my calculations, if I stay as Tigerlily for more then a whole day, my human body will become too weak for me to switch back.

Rhinox looks to Optimus. "You knew about this the whole time, Optimus?"

"Yes, but to tell you the truth, I didn't think it would work" Optimus shrugs and turns Lily, "No offence."

Lily rolls her eyes "None taken."

Rattrap tilts his head "I've got one question…You named your Robot mode "Tigerlily"? Seriously?"

"Oh, and the name "Rat" "trap" is sooo amazing." Lily glares.

----------------

It was getting close to sunrise. Rattrap had gone to find Lily. Or Tigerlily, depending on which body she's in. Not that he cared or nothing, but he had nothing to do and according to the schedule, neither did Lily.

Rattrap found her, on the canyon ledge, staring at the clear night sky. She sits on the edge in robot mode, one leg over the edge, one leg pulled up, hugged by her arms. It had been two days since she started wearing a transformer shell. But it was still a tricky thing to master, so her human body sat unconsciously a few meters away from her. Rattrap couldn't help feeling nervous when both her bodies were together. Slag, it was even a little spooky.

He came to the edge and called "Yo, Dollface, what's up?"

Tigerlily turns "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?"

"What, you can call me whatever you want but I can't call you dollface?"

"Exactly" Tigerlily smirks.

Rattrap rolls his optics and sits beside her "So… am I still on your death list?"

Tigerlily grins "I'm pretending that insults are your way of showing affection."

"If it keeps me in one piece, pretend all ya like!" Rattrap laughs. "How's the metal chassis feel?"

"Well, my joints are making odd sounds, I have displays on my eye-er optics, my sense of smell has gone waaaay up and I'm covered in fur and metal…so… I'd say weird. Very. Very. Weird."

"Heh, you'll get use to it. Well, except for the smell. You're stuck with that."

Tigerlily ignores him and stretches out her legs over the edge of the cliff. "But the best thing is being able to use my legs. Never thought I'd walk again… no one did…"

Rattrap cocks is head "Ya know... I just don't get you. First you say you don't' want robotic legs, then you show up with the full-metal look."

"Ya, Optimus didn't understand it at first either. The thing is, me and my family have always been…uncomfortable…with robotic limbs. It's a long story" Tigerlily sighs "But this way, nothing's permanent. I can go back to the way I was… anytime I want…" Tigerlily looks out to the horizon sadly.

The sudden silence was awkward. Rattrap cleared his throat. "So, what are you doin' out here?"

"I finished with patrol so I thought I'd see the sun rise…" Lily smiles.

"Oh, Okay" Rattrap glances at Tigerlily. She seems so happy as the sun began rising. The bright light reflected off her gracefully.

If Rattrap could blush, he'd be bright pink right now.

"Rattrap, are you okay? Your spark pulse is increasing." Tigerlily interrupts the Rat's thoughts.

"You can hear sparks now too?" he asks in disbelief.

"Only because yours is pulsating so loudly right now", she smirks.

"I'm fine. It's just the heights. They're making me a little woozy. I'm heading back in, seeya Dollface."

"Later, Vermin." He notice she didn't object to being called Dollface. Rattrap starts to leave right before looking one more time at Lily's human body. He looks from Tigerlily to Lily and back again.

There is no way that this is the same human that tried to fry him a couple of months ago. This Saber-Tooth Tiger is nice to him... mostly. Lately, she's been more helpful too. The sudden mood swing was getting a little weird.

Rattrap shook his head and walks inside the Axalon wondering which one is the real Lily.

"Slag, I really _am_ turning into Optimus." He grumbles.

End

Next time: Unwanted reunion: Lily's world comes crashing down when her sister finally finds her on prehistoric earth and reveals Lily's true identity to the Maximals. Now Lily must choose between the life she's always had and the life she's discovered. One thing's for sure, no one is getting out of this unscathed.


	6. Unwanted Reunion

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

Warning: This chapter is contains a high violence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6 Unwanted Reunion

The sun shines inside the Gammafang. Lily pulls on the covers over her head and groans. Then the alarm came on. Lily smashes it with her fist. She pulls herself into her Wheelchair. Lily coughs a few times before heading onto the elevator and going down to the bridge.

Every morning was the same lately. Get up, get dressed, drink coffee, and go to the Axalon. It had been unusually quiet lately.

Which was driving Lily into complete and utter boredom.

"Morning guys! What do ya got for me today?" Lily calls, cheerfully as she enters the Axalon.

"Actually, Lily, you can take a break. Were pretty much covered here." Rhinox grins.

"But if ya have nothin' ta Dollface, you can help me beat the computer at this card game. I swear, this thing has gotta be cheating." Rattrap yawns.

"So you can take a nap? Forget it. I'm gonna see if Dinobot or Optimus need a hand. If something doesn't happen soon, I'll go crazy."

An alarm starts blaring.

"That is not what I meant!" Lily shouts defensively.

Optimus and Dinobot run in. "What's happening?" Optimus asks

"Hey! We got incoming! Scanners can't get a reading on what it is, but they can see something heading our way. And pretty fast too!" Cheetor yells

"The aliens?!" Rattrap yelps.

Lily looks at the blip on the radar. It was moving through the air faster then any bird they'd seen before. "Oh no…" Lily whispers.

"No, the signal is too different from the aliens. It seems more like a… ordinary organic." Rhinox confirms,

"Ya! An ordinary organic moving at mach 2!" Cheetor points out.

"Nonononono…" Lily mumbles. Her hand starts shake.

Dinobot glances over to Lily. She grasps her arm to stop it from shaking. Her face contorts in fear. Optimus notices too. "…Lily?" he asks.

At the sound of his voice, Lily snaps to reality and drives to the elevator. "Don't worry Optimus!" She smiles at him confidently "I know who that is! Just… please keep everyone inside. I'll handle this,"

"Lily!?" Optimus calls out but the elevator is already lowering Lily to the ground.

Outside the Axalon, Lily drives outside of sentinel's shield. The other Maximals drop down from the exit and run to Lily.

Optimus calls again "Lily, what is going—?"

"GET BACK INSIDE, SLAGGIT!!" Lily's voice is grim and her body is still shaking. "It's not safe for you out here—!" Lily stops. A shadow looms over her from the sky. Everyone looks up. Floating in the sky is a human with green hair. And she stares down at them with harsh eyes. Slowly, she floats down to the ground, in front of Lily.

"Hello sister. How are you?" the human states, landing in front of Lily

Lily bites her bottom lip before answering "Hello Orchid…I… am well." Lily's voice quivers as she stares at the ground. The Maximals look to each other with confusion.

"Sister?" Rattrap asks.

"Lily mentioned she had a sister to me…She said her sister had powers too." Cheetor states

"Ya, well Lily don't look too happy 'bout having a reunion." Rattrap mumbles

"Lily?" Orchid asks. Her eyes soften and she smiles sweetly. "It's alright Lily. I have brought my squad with me. We can go home now. Together. Once we've gathered up your ship of course."

Lily was shaking. Finally, she gasps out "W-what about the Maximals…?"

"That will be dealt with in the usual way. But for now, it's time to go. The doctors must treat you for whatever "harm" these things have caused you."

"WHAT!? Hey! We haven't done nothin' to her!" Rattrap starts stomping over to the humans

"Ya! Lily's our friend!" Cheetor growls.

"Rattrap, Cheetor, stop!" Lily shouts.

Orchid makes a slightly amused expression "Friends? Heh. Whatever act she was fooling you with is over now. Lily would never side with the monsters she is sworn to destroy."

"What?" Optimus looks at Lily in confusion. Everyone looks to each other and then Lily.

"No way! Lily isn't like that!" Cheetor shouts.

Orchid face becomes hard again. "You know nothing, robot. Had she been at full strength, Lily would have destroyed you when she crashed on this planet!" The woman glares at them harshly. "Both Lily and I have been raised killing metal monsters like yourselves. It was only out of necessity that she aligned herself with you."

Lily winces in pain at the words.

"Okay, that does it!" Rattrap points a gun towards Orchid's face. "Get out of here right now!"

"Rattrap, stand down!" Optimus orders.

It was too late. Before Rattrap could do any, the human lifts her arm and Rattrap is floating in the air. "H-HEY! I-I can't move!"

The other Maximals aim their weapons at the human. She smirks at them. With a twist of her head the Maximals throw their weapons away.

"Drop him Orchid!"

Orchid turns to Lily. She continues to shake, but now she stares at Orchid, anger growing in her eyes. "What?"

"I-I said, Drop. Him." Lily trembles.

Orchid raises an eyebrow. "You cannot be serious."

"You don't believe me, read my mind!" Lily snarls.

Orchid looks at Lily and her eyes glow white. They suddenly snap back to normal and widen. "No… You…YOU TRAITOR!!" Orchid screams. Her face contorts with rage. "See what happens to the "friends" of a traitor!" Rattrap is flung high into the air, screaming.

"NO! Prime Jets-On!" Optimus flies into the sky after Rattrap.

Dinobot tries to blast Orchid with his optic lasers. She disappears and reappears behind him. Without Orchid even moving, the Maximals are flung away and hit the ground hard. Orchid pulls out one of the four swords on her back. She runs to Cheetor and swings down before he can even rise.

The cat-bot is pushed out of the way.

Orchid turns to the Cat-bot and his savior. It's another cat-bot. Only this one was tan and blue. "Leave them alone Orchid. I'm the one you want!"

Orchid blinks "Lily?" She turns to the wheel chair and sees Lily's unconscious body in it. "…What have you done to yourself!?" Orchid snarls. Tigerlily is lifted into the air, unable to move. "Die, like the traitor you are!!" Orchid slashes her sword down.

A beeping makes her stop the sword an inch from Lily's face.

Without looking away from Tigerlily, Orchid answers her com-link headset. "Orchid here…What? ...But…….As you wish commander." Orchid drops Tigerlily on the ground. "It seems you life has been spared…for now." Orchid flies away, faster then Optimus could catch.

Speaking of which, Optimus lands with Rattrap in his arms. "He's in stasis lock. We need to get him to a CR chamber…Lily, are you alright?" As redundant as the question was, Optimus wanted some kind of answer.

Lily returns to her human body. She merely drives passed them, without a word. "Come Tigerlily" Her drone-like transformer body follows Lily to the Gammafang.

"Lily--!" Cheetor reaches out.

Optimus puts a hand on Cheetor's shoulder. "Leave her be Cheetor. She needs time to be alone…"

The Maximals walk towards the base, but couldn't help but feel someone just stabbed them in the spark.

--------------------

Lily fiddles with a device on she desk. A voice came over an intercom.

"Lily? I wish to speak with you."

Lily says nothing but opens the door. Dinobot walks in. The door closes behind him.

"I knew one of you was going to show up. Figured it would've been primal." Lily kept working.

"We want an explanation. Now." Dinobot glared at her.

"Here." She hands him a disk. "Everything you need to know is own that."

"BWAA!" Dinobot slaps the disk out of her hand with disgust. "You are hiding something and I want to know what! NOW!"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Lily turns around to look at him for the first time since he entered. Her eyes were red and puffy and her eyes were leaking. Crying. She had been crying at a time like this?

"Look at you. A pathetic excuse for a warrior. Whimpering like a child when you are needed elsewhere!" Dinobot hisses.

Her eyebrows narrow "I am not a Maximal! I do not take orders from you or anyone else!"

"So it _was _all an act!"

"No! No…" Lily sighs "It was… at first. But things have changed now…I'm not what I was anymore…"

"And _what_ exactly were you?"

Lily looks down and swallows hard. "…I am part of a secret government operation called H.A.C. The main point of H.A.C. is… to destroy transformers."

Dinobot closed his optics "…Predacon _and _Maximal?"

"Yes. From the day I was born, I was taught that all transformers were evil…. I built weapons for H.A.C. I killed transformers for them. Just criminals, but… Slaggit…I was just acting on orders I-I-" Lily was chocking out her words.

"ENOUGH!" Dinobot snarls "YOU are a warrior. YOU do not show weakness to anyone! If you truly have not betrayed us then fight by our side once more against your enemies!!"

"…The disk will tell you everything you need to know to defend yourselves from H.A.C. Orchid will return soon. I must prepare." Lily returned to her work.

Dinobot growled and gives up. He picks up the disk and storms out.

Lily looks from the door back to desk. She continues fiddling with the diamond shaped plate on the table.

--------------------

"That's it?" Optimus asks

"She would say no more" Dinobot replies. Everyone is in the bridge including Tigertron and Airrazor. Rattrap leans against a wall. He's face had been looking angry every since stepping out of the CR chamber. And he is being unusually quiet.

Optimus holds up the disk. He looks at it hard before popping it into the drive.

And image of Lily comes on the screen. "Greeting Maximals. If you are watching this, it means my secret has been discovered and you now know about H.A.C… H.A.C. is an organization that and expert in Transformer assassination. They offlined hundreds of transformers during the Transformer-Human war 20 years ago. I worked for them once…but now, I cannot bring myself to work for them again. I now understand that I have been lied to about your kind. I will not rejoin my sister. But, I must still pay for what I have done. And repay you for showing me the truth. On this disk is all you need to know about HAC and about my sister Orchid…

--------------------

In space, a ship labeled "Deltahawk" floats above prehistoric Earth. Inside, Orchid walks down the hall.

Lily voice-over: "Orchid is a mutant like me, but her powers are drastically different. She is a psychic. And a very dangerous one…"

Orchid enters her quarters. She sits down at a desk. "Open channel to commander" The computer screen comes to life. The image of a man with a mustache appears.

"Hello Orchid." He greets.

"Greetings Commander Be---"

"Orchid, please, you're allowed to call me father" he says cheerfully

"Alright father…" Orchid says calmly. But not for long "What is the meaning of THIS!?" she shouts.

"Hmm?" Jeremy makes an innocent expression.

"Why did you recall me from battle, I almost had the traitor!"

"No, you almost _killed_ the traitor." His face goes neutral

"I had complete control of the situation!!"

"ENOUGH!!" Jeremy's face becomes threatening. "I will not condemn my own daughter without a proper investigation! You are to return to that planet and bring her back."

"And if she resists?"

"Then use force. But do not kill her. Understood?"

"Yes father." Orchid shuts off the screen. She sighs and pulls a remote out of the desk drawer.

Lily's voice over: "She has the ability to reach into a being's mind and control their bodies.

--------------------

The video of Lily continues:

"But no matter how strong she is, there is a way to counteract her powers. On this disk is a telepathic gate program. With it, Orchid will not beagle to control your minds…I am not asking you to trust me after I lied to you. But please understand why I did it…and what I must do now."

The video ends. The bridge goes silent.

Rhinox broke the tension "Well, I guess that's it."

"I can't believe it…" Airrazor whispers "I always felt she was hiding something…but this..."

"So…what do we do now…?"Cheetor asks.

"Rhinox, find that Telepathic gate program. I'm going to talk to Lily." Optimus heads for the elevator

Rattrap stops him "What!? Is your head in da stars, boss monkey?! She lied to us! Betrayed us! How do we know anything on that disk is true?!"

Optimus stares hard at the rat "After all you've been through with her, how can you even ask that?"

"Hey! Until a megacycle ago, everyone here thought they knew her! Turns out, we don't know nothin'! I almost got offlined cause of that! I don't got no reason to trust that flesh-bag again!!" Rattrap huffs.

"Optimus?" Tigertron interrupts. The monkey and Rat turn to Tigertron "What did she mean by "What I have to do now"?

As if to answer him, a large explosion rattles the Axalon.

Optimus leans on the table to gain balance "Rhinox, what happened?"

"It's the Gammafang! It self-destructed!"

Before anyone could scream "SLAG!", the Maximals were outside. The Gammafang had exploded alright. Bits scattered around the Axalon. The rest was covered by a rockslide in the canyon. The bridge had been blown apart too. Airrazor and Optimus fly to the canyon wall. They start moving boulders away.

"Lily!" Optimus yells.

"Lily! Please answer!!" Airrazor calls out.

As the others watch helplessly, Dinobot rubs his scaly chin. He turns away and sniffs the air. "Optimus! I think I smell her!" Optimus and Airrazor look over to Dinobot, who points away from the canyon. Optimus and airrazor nods. They fly up high.

Airrazor looks in the opposite direction from Optimus. Her scanners notice a blue trail on the ground. "I can't see her! But I'm picking up an energy trail from her wheelchair."

Cheetor looks to the others "You- you don't think she's going to find Orchid? Do you?"

Rattrap squeezes his fists "I knew it. That traitor wouldn't be going to fight her freaky sister without her Robot form!"

Optimus flies over. "Have a little faith in her Rattrap. Rhinox, I want you to download that program into each of us. If it will at least make Rattrap happy, check it over for viruses first. Get ready Maximals, we have work to do!"

--------------------

Lily drives down through the forest. She stops for a moment. Lily looks at the bracelet on her wrist. She presses a button on it, lighting up the red dots on the bracelet's silver metal.

Lily sighs and continues driving until she comes to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing is orchid. Lily stops a few meters away from her sister.

"I got your signal." Lily states

"I was beginning to get worried. My men just told me that your ship exploded."

"I self-destructed it. I have nothing to return to now…" Lily takes out her spear and points it at Orchid. "But I will _not_ leave with you!"

Orchid's eyebrows narrow "You don't have to do this Lily. Father will forgive you. All you have to do is pledge loyalty to H.A.C. and we can forget this ever happened."

"No Orchid. Even if you try to wipe my mind, I promise you, I will _never _forget Optimus and his team. My _friends_. And I will _die_ before I let you HARM THEM!!" Lily screams.

"You are returning with me NOW!" Orchid lifts her hand. Nothing. "What happened to my powers?"

"Just a little trick to even the odds. And here's one more, "sis"…" Lily grunts in her chair as she lifts herself up. Her muscles bulge under the strain. Orchid gapes as Lily leaves her chair.

Lily stands defiantly in front of her sister.

"Your legs…"Orchid's eyes widen.

"Fully charged and back in action." Lily moves into a fighting position.

"We don't have to do this Lily..."

"Ya, Orchid. I do."

"So be it…"Orchid pulls out two of her swords.

The sisters run to each other..

Orchid swings her swords. Lily blocks them with her spear. Lily swings her fist as orchid jumps away. Lily's fist swings again and hits orchid in her right shoulder, making her fly towards the forest. At the last nano, Orchid stops in mid air and flies to Lily, her right arm unable to move. This time, Lily's fists do not land any punches as Orchid dodges them in the air.

"Can't you see that the robots have BRAINWASHED you?!" Orchid snarls.

"Maybe they have…" Lily smirks "But they're still the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Orchid's face contorts in anger and she slashes Lily's stomach. Lily steps back but her uniform tears, revealing a metallic shine underneath.

Orchid swings one of her swords down. Lily catches it, and breaks the blade. She swings her leg around towards Orchid's face. Orchid dodges the leg, flies past Lily, and pulling out another sword, she stabs lily in the waist.

Lily screams as Orchid flies past her. But not because of the blade wound. Orchid had not only stabbed Lily in the waist, but also the diamond plate on Lily's stomach. It runs shocks through Lily's body. Lily falls over and hits the ground as the shocks stop.

Orchid walks over to Lily. "Did you think I would not notice that little accessory of yours?" Lily tries to get up, but with no success. Her legs are paralyzed again. "I don't know how you got that device to move your legs…" Orchid lifts her hand up. Lily rises and floats in the air limply "But it appears I have control of you mind again too."

"Drop her Orchid!" Orchid turns her head to Optimus Primal. The Maximals arrive and transform. They aim their guns at Orchid.

"Now do you believe us Rattrap?" Cheetor asks Rattrap.

Rattrap doesn't say anything but looks at Lily sorrowfully.

Lily gasps in her frozen state "Optimus! You shouldn't have come!"

"Your our friend Lil', we weren't going to let Orchid kill you!" Cheetor shouts

"No, you don't understand!"

"She's right" Orchid glares at them. "None of you are a match for me." Orchid pulls out a sword.

"NO!" Lily yells "I won't let you lay a hand on them!!" Lily struggles in Orchid's psychic grasp.

Orchid turns back to Lily. Orchid gaps. Lily IS beginning to regain control!

Orchid narrows her eyes. She trembles in anger. Orchid almost feels her body move on it's own as she swings her hand around. "Then YOU can INSTEAD!!" She screams

Lily flies toward the Maximals "RUN!!!" She screams and swings her arm. Airrazor and Tigertron are thrown back by Lily's arm. Then she kicks Cheetor away. "Orchid, stop this please!!" She cries. Tears well up in Lily's eyes. Rhinox and Rattrap dive out of the way of Lily's leg. But they fail to dodge it again. She is a marionette to Orchid. Every muscle in Lily's body is being controlled by her.

Optimus grabs Lilly's arms from behind "Fight it Lily!"

"I'm _TRYING_!!" Lily cries. Lily's arms shake Optimus loose and throws him over her head into the ground. The ground cracks on impact and Optimus tries hopelessly to move.

"I had no idea Lily was dis tough." Rattrap coughs as he tries to get up. Dinobot runs to Lily, wielding his sword and shield. Dinobot swings it, but Lily catches the spinning blade, making a deep cut in her hand. She then throws the sword, and Dinobot, into a tree. Dinobot shakes his head. His internal systems were beginning to fail. His weapons were useless. Except one.

Orchid snarls at the carnage. The Maximals were beginning to rise again. But most of them couldn't move very well. "Which one should I have you destroy first sistAAAAAHHHH!!" Orchid screams as Dinobot's optic lasers hit her in the eye. Orchid's other hand covers her left eye, screaming in pain. Dinobot's laysers fade, all power to them is lost. Orchid turns to Dinobot and moves Lily between them. . "YOU—." Orchid screams in a psychotic anger "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO!"

Lily picks up her spear and holds it over her head. Dinobot glares at her, "Will you let her control you!?"

"N-NO!" Lily screams. She tries to move her arms and they twitch a little.

Orchid strengthens her control. "This was going to happen Lily. It is your treachery that caused to be done by your hand. Now-DESTROY HIM!"

"NO!" Lily cries but her arms thrust downward.

"DINOBOT, NO!" Optimus yells. Everyone gasps as the sound of tearing metal cuts the air.

Tigertron and Airrazor stumble out of the forest in time to see what had happened "No… Airrazor whispers.

Lily's spear is stabbed right through her own torso.

Tigertron growls then hugs Airrazor tightly, who gladly hugs back. Optimus opens his mouth, speechless.

Cheetor stumbles forward "L-lil'?" he asks, hoping for a reply. But nothing came.

"LILY!" Rattrap screams and limps over to her. The rest of the Maximals followed suite as Dinobot tries to rise up.

Orchid just stands there. Her good eye is wide and confused. "What…what have I done…?" Her hand falters and Lily falls, fully free from Orchid's control. Dinobot stumbles forward to catch Lily. He sets her on the ground. Dinobot pulls out the spear.

"C'mon Dollface, don't you do this to me now!" Rattrap stutters.

Dinobot turns to Orchid "I've you have any feelings left for this human, help her now!" he orders. Orchid just stares at Lily.

"Dinobot…" Optimus begins. "I think she's gone."

The Maximals look at the human. Her eyes are open, but glazed over. She isn't breathing. She doesn't move. But her face gleams with a peacefull calm.

Dinobot looks down at Lily's right hand, where his sword cut her. He was almost ashamed of the wound now.

That's when he noticed the bracelet on her wrist. The one with the red, glowing lights.

Rattrap quickly stands up and aimes his blaster at Orchid "You slag sucking witch! This is your fault!!"

Before he can fire, Orchid disappears and reappears behind him. She touches Lily's leg and they both disappear. Orchid reappears in the air with Lily's body in her arms. "I am going to bury Lily's body on Earth. You robots can do what you like… for now." Orchid disappears again. This time she doesn't reappear.

Rattrap throws his gun at the ground in anger. Cheetor clenches his fists, looking like he would cry if he could. Dinobot just stands their silently, staring at the spear in his hands. The rest of the Maximals give each other mournful looks, before they start for home.

--------------------

Among the destroyed Gammafang, Lily's spear is stuck into the fallen rocks. It stands as a memorial to their fallen comrade.

The Maximals didn't salvage threw the wreckage. There wasn't really anything left to salvage. But had they done so, they might have found an escape tunnel on the other side of the gamma fang, leading away from the Axalon, to a stasis pod, with a blinking red light on its computer.

The end

Next time: Family Duty: Orchid recruits an old ally of H.A.C. to help her destroy the one maximal she blames for Lily's death- Dinobot!


	7. Family Duty

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7 Family Duty

Location: Earth

A Caucasian woman with red hair, wearing a Shinto priestess' clothing, feeds some birds infront of a shrine. She giggles at the small birds' enthusiasm at the bird seed. The giggles stop as the birds suddenly fly away.

The woman closes the bag of bird seed. She smiles "You always do that! The birds must think you are a hawk! Always flying in when it suits you." The woman turns and giggles "You said you would call first!"

Orchid steps out of the shadows of the trees. Her face is wrinkled with grief. A patch lays over her eye "Hello Daisy…"

Daisy's smile drops "Orchid? What happened to your eye!?"

Daisy runs to Orchid. She lays her hand over Orchid's face and Daisy's hand gives off a blue aura. Orchid says nothing. Daisy pulls her hand away slowly and Orchid removes her eyepatch. Her eye is fully healed!

Orchid stands infront of her 2nd and youngest sister. "Daisy…please…I need your help…"

-------------------------------

Daisy hugs herself and cries uncontrollably beside Orchid. They both stand in a cemetery in Washington. In front of them is two tombstones. One says "Marigold Floria: Loving Wife, mother and soldier."

The other says "Lily Floria: Loyal to the end"

Orchid sighs "Even after all these years, you're still such a crybaby…"

"Be quiet!" Daisy shouts "Of course I'm crying! She was our sister!! Why aren't you crying?!"

"I cried everything I had at the funeral…" Orchid closes her eyes.

Daisy sobs, "If I was not hiding from H.A.C….If I had stayed with you both…Lily would be alive now!" She bites though more tears

"Do not regret the past, my sister. That is why you ran away in the first place…But we can at least take hold of the future…" Orchid turns to Daisy, who was now only down to sniffles, almost all cried out. "As Lily's sisters, we are honour bound to avenge her death! We must make those to cause our pain, our sister's DEATH, to pay!" Orchid pulls Daisy into a hug. "Only then can we, and Lily's spirit, finally move on…"

"What…" Daisy sniffs into Orchid's shoulder "What is his name?"

Orchid looks at the horizon with a hard glare. "Dinobot."

-------------------------------

Dinobot patrols the jungle. A lot had happened since Lily went off-line. The planet buster attacking, the transwarp wave, the fuzors, etcetera, etcetera…

Lily's "termination" was not something anyone wished to talk about. Especially the rodent. Dinobt couldn't quiet understand how different Rattrap acted every time a hint of Lily was mentioned. He became unusually quiet. And from Rattrap, that is very unnerving.

Dinobot shook his head, trying to keep focus. Such distractions would leave him open to attack.

An explosion came from a nearby mountain.

Distractions like _that_. Sighing, Dinobot transforms. He slowly stalks towards the explosion and comes to a mountainside. Several rocks had broken off the mountain. But no Predacons in sight. Dinobot kneels by the mountain and picks up a stone cautiously.

Suddenly, a clear blue sphere traps both of Dinobot's hands. He shakes his fists inside the spheres, but cannot break free.

"Miss me, robot?" Orchid and Daisy walk out of the forest. Daisy is dressed in armor and a uniform similar to Orchid's, but colored yellow. She holds up her hands towards Dinobot.

"You! How dare you return here!" Dinobot's eyes glow green Before he can fire, another sphere engulfs his head and the lasers are absorbed into the dome. Dinobot Growls

"M-my shields will keep you trapped, robot!" Daisy shouts nervously.

"Indeed." Orchid grins. "Now hold him still, Daisy, while I finish him." Orchid pulls a sword from her back.

Daisy bits her bottom lip. "Must we destroy him here? Why not take him back to base? Surely father would—."

"Father does not even know you're here!" Orchid hisses. Daisy steps back. She had never felt so much hatred and blood lust in Orchid. Orchid turns to Dinobot. She touches the blade to Dinobot's neck "Now, I will finish you properly!"

Orchid pulls the sword back, preparing her swing. Dinobot continues to struggle. Daisy closes her eyes.

Everyone freezes as a loud roar rings though the air.

Daisy moves closer to Orchid. "Orchid…what was that?"

"…Just an animal. I do not sense anything close to us. It is nothing to be concerned with…" Orchid takes aim once again.

"Orchid…" Daisy murmurs

Orchid sighs "What!?"

"Look…"whispers Daisy, pointing to the forest

Orchid turns but it too late. A large weight hits orchid and slams her to the ground. Orchid looks up. Lying on top of her is a saber-tooth tiger!

Orchid begins to hyperventilate. The tiger snarls and growls close to Orchid's face. "N-no. You… You can't be her… Stay away from me!"

"Leave my sister alone!" A force field slams into the tiger, pushing it off Orchid. Daisy begins to run to Orchid.

"Stop, Daisy! Stay focus on Dinobot!" Orchid yells Daisy focuses on the forcefields holding Dinobot. Orchid stands as the saber-tooth tiger shakes it head, stands and growls at Orchid. "Hmph, I had almost forgotten that saber-tooth tigers actually exist here. Be gone foul beast." Orchid waves her hand but nothing happens. Orchid looks to her hand "My powers…?"

"How dare you…"

Orchid jumps at the voice. She looks over at the tiger. "W-what?"

The tiger snarls "HOW DARE YOU BRING DAISY INTO THIS!!!"

Daisy and Dinobot snap their heads towards the tiger as Orchid shakes uncontrollably "No. No it's impossible!" She stutters "Your DEAD!"

"Orchid…what is going on?" Daisy begins to panic. "How did that tiger know my name? And _talk_?"

The tiger leaps towards Orchid. Orchid slashes her sword towards the beast but the tiger simply dodges and bounces of off Orchid's head into the air.

"TIGERLILY, MAXIMIZE!" The form of the tiger moves and changes into a humanoid robot. She lands on the ground on her feet. The fem-bot stands as defiantly in front of Orchid as she did the day they last fought.

"Lily…" Orchid whispers.

Dinobot's optics widens. He gasps. Daisy watches intently.

Tigerlily walks forward. "Leave, Orchid. Free Dinobot and take Daisy back home_ now_."

Orchid glares at the maximal "I do not take orders from robots! I don't know what you are, but you are not Lily!"

"What?" Daisy gasps "Will someone _please_ explain to me what's going on?!"

Ignoring Daisy, Orchid flies towards Tigerlily, who starts running towards Orchid. As they are about to collide, a force field appears between them. Tigerlily and Orchid slam into the shield and fall on their butts. The force fields holding Dinobot disappear.

They both get up rubbing there heads. Daisy folds her arms. "ENOUGH! Someone start explaining what this is all about, now!"

"This thing is nothing but a copy of our sister, Daisy. Merely meant to fool us!" Orchid yells. Then her eyes go wide. "Blast it, Daisy! You forgot about Dinobot!"

Daisy turns to Dinobot, looming over her with his sword in hand.

"Don't hurt her Dinobot!" Lily yells

Dinobot leaves Daisy and walks towards Tigerlily, glaring "You have yet to prove who you are! Lily is offline!"

"I _am_ Lily!" Lily looks to Daisy and Dinobot solemnly. "When I was dieing, I transferred my mind into my transformer shell!" Lily looks Daisy in the eye. "You theory was _right,_ Daisy. Transformers _are_ alive. They are not just mindless machines!"

"Enough!" Orchid flies towards Dinobot, "This is over!"

"No…No more fighting!" Daisy yells. Suddenly a force-field forms in front of Dinobot and slams Orchid to the ground.

Orchid raises her head up to Daisy slowly, in shock. Daisy looks down in horror. Tears well up in Daisy's eyes and Daisy runs into the forest.

"Daisy!" Orchid tries to rise up until she feels Dinobot's sword and Lily's spear press against her back.

"Don't move." Lily snarls. Orchid teleports away without a word. "Slag…I _hate_ it when she does that" Lily sighs and puts away her spear. She looks a Dinobot who was folding his arms and glaring at her. "So…I guess you want and explanation as where I've been for the last couple of weeks since I "died", huh?"

"In the words of Cheetor: No. Duh."

"Fine, I'll explain on the way back to base…"

"And the other human?" Dinobot asks

"Orchid will find her…anything after that is up to Daisy…"

-------------------------------

Orchid hovers above the jungle.

"…Daisy… why can't I sense you…?"

-------------------------------

Tigertron walks towards a pond in a forest for a drink. He stops when he smells an unfamiliar scent and before he exits the pond, he sees a human girl. She is wearing the H.A.C. symbol on her chest. He looks at Airrazor, circling the pond high in the air. Airrazor nods, signaling that she noticed the same thing. Tigertron backs away and leaves before the human notices them.

Daisy splashes water on her face. She stares at the water. "And once again, Daisy Floria, you play the part of the coward…" She tells her reflection "3 years…and I still haven't changed." Daisy slams her hands on the ground "Why is this happening! What the heck is going on?!!"

Daisy ignores the buzzing in the sky heading towards her until it is joined by maniacal laughter.

-------------------------------

'She looks just like Lily!' Airrazor states as she perches near Tigertron in another area of the forest "Could she be another of Lily's sisters?"

Tigertron shrugs "Perhaps. We'd better alert Optimus…"

A woman's scream pierces the air. Airrazor and Tigertron gap at each other before running back towards the pond

-------------------------------

"I had been building an escape tunnel in the cannon before Orchid came. Before I self-destructed the Gammafang, I put my robot form back into it's stasis pod and buried it in the tunnel. The braclett I was wearing when I fought orchid was programmed to transfer my mind if my body took a critical hit." Lily tells Dinobot as they walked back to base. "I woke up a few days later in the Stasis pod. After that, all I needed to do was dig my way out and cover my tracks. Luckly for me, Rattrap must have been asleep on monitor duty. Again."

Dinobot growls "Why did you not return?!"

"I was trying to find H.A.C.'s base on this planet. With me being dead, they never would have guessed I'd be back to "haunt" them." Lily smirks. It drops and they walk in awkward silence "…Look, I'm sorry…but you must understand, I _had_ to do this… to protect all of you… to regain my _honor_."

Dinobot falters. She just had to use the "h" word, didn't she? Dinobot growls. "Why didn't you tell us of your plan!?"

Lily sighs "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure that it would work anyway…"

Dinobot remains silent.

Finally, he speaks "What about the other human. How are you sure she is not a danger to us as well?"

"Daisy?" Lily smiles sadly. "I wish I knew. I haven't seen her in years. She disappeared from H.A.C. a long time ago. Just couldn't take the fighting anymore, I guess… All the death/" She looks up at Dinobot "Daisy treated the Transformers hunted like sentient beings. No one in H.A.C. liked that. Even if it's true…" Lily's ears suddenly twitch. Her head turns

"What is it?" Dinobot asks

"It's Daisy! She's in danger!" Lily suddenly leaps into the forest, following the scream.

Dinobot shakes his head, but follows anyway.

---------------

Daisy runs through the forest. Maniacal laughter follows quickly. Daisy trips over a root and falls in the dirt. She turns as Inferno lands in front of her.

Inferno laughs "You will make an excellent gift for the Royalty!" Inferno salutes at the word "Royalty".

Daisy aims her arm mounted cross bow at Inferno nervously. She fires, hitting him in the chest. Inferno steps back a bit but laughs the pain off. Inferno lifts his gun and flames fly towards Daisy.

Daisy raises a force field. She blocks the fire. It absorbs into the forcefield. Daisy tries to inlarge the forcefield but it barely moves. Daisy gasps "I used too much energy when I stopped Orchid…" She whispers to herself.

The fire blazes more and Daisy begins to feel the unbearable heat on her skin.

Inferno is suddenly shot at several times from the jungle and the sky. Tigertron jumps from the jungle and Airrazor flies down from the air. Inferno is hit with a barrage of surprise attacks. He flies up, shooting at Airrazor. Arrazor increases her speed, dodging the blast and flying past Inferno.

Inferno doesn't turn around fast enough as Airrazor turns and blasts Inferno two times. The ant is hit right in the copter. Inferno's flight mode malfunctions and he goes flying off wildly into the horizon.

Airrazor lands beside Tigertron on the ground. They turn to Daisy, who was still sitting, and looking rather shocked. She points her crossbow at them with shaky arms. Tigertron steps forwards. Arrazor touches his shoulder but he just raises his hand at her and nods his head. Airrazor sighs.

Tigertron steps forwards again slowly "We mean you no harm…" Tigertron knees down a few feet away and puts his gun on the ground. He stands up slowly. "Are you damaged?"

Daisy blinks and tilts her head to the side "Da—? OH! Ah, no! I'm, uh, just fine…Thank you…" Tigertron smiles a little at her nervous tone. Daisy lowers her arm a bit. "So…Are you here to capture me too…?"

Tigertron chuckles "Far from it."

Airrazor steps forward now, "Despite what H.A.C. thinks, WE'RE not the bad guys. We're Maximals. I'm Airrazor and this is Tigertron."

Daisy lowers her crossbow. "I am Daisy. But I am not part of H.A.C…. at least not any more…"

Tigertron lifts a hand towards Daisy. She bites her bottom lip before taking the hand. Tigertron helps Daisy to her feet.

"Thank you…" She murmurs.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean your not part of H.A.C. "Anymore"?" Airrazor asks.

Daisy opens her mouth to answer when Dinobot and Lily suddenly run into sight. Daisy gulps and hides behind Tigertron and Airrazor who are taken back abit, not just by Daisy's behavior, but by the saber-tooth tiger beside Dinobot. Dinobot and Lily stop infront of them and maximize. Lily looks at her old comrades before she turns her head way.

"Lily…?" Airrazor asks.

"You're alive? But how--?"

Lily looks up slowly "It's a…long story… Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. Uh, do you know this human, Lil?" Airrazor asks, sticking her thumb towards the human behind her.

"Yes… I do… Daisy? I know this is all a little shocking for you---."

Daisy scoffs. She pokes her head out from behind Tigertron. "I'm sorry, but "a little" doesn't even begin to cover this!" Daisy backs away from the group. They all turn towards her.

Daisy shakes "Two days ago, Orchid tells me that THIS GUY—." She points to Dinobot "—Killed you, next, you show up, alive, in a transformer body and DEFENDING him! I get attacked by a giant flying ANT, Orchid has gone OFF the DEEP END and I'm trapped on a planet in who KNOWS where or WHEN!!" Daisy takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, leaving an awkward silence.

Tigerlily smirks "Feel better?"

"No actually I _don't_…"Daisy sighs "Can someone please just—."

"Hate to spoil the moment, but we've got incoming!" Airrazor points to the sky. As they look up, a white blast hits them, throwing them away.

Orchid lands on the ground, holding a blaster "Leave my sister be, monsters!" She aims her gun.

Daisy finally looses it "That is IT! Stand down Orchid!" Daisy runs towards Tigertron. He groans in pain. He and the other Maximals are covered in damages from the blast. Orchid gaps at Daisy.

"Daisy! Stop, you can't—!" She warns.

"Watch me!" Daisy puts her hand on Tigertron's chest. It glows with a light blue light and Tigertron's wounds begin to heal. His damaged wiring reconnects and the wound in his metal skin closes. Tigertron open's his optics to discover that he was completely undamaged.

Lily rises to her feet slowly and painfully. Everyone stares at Tigerton in shock.

"She… She _healed_ him…" Orchid whispers.

"Oh slag…" Lily mumbles.

Daisy smiles "Are you alright?"

Tigertron looks between himself and Daisy a few times "I- Yes, I am…fine!" He answers in surprise.

Lily fists shake "I'm sorry Daisy…"

"Wha-." Lily punches Daisy hard in the face. Daisy falls to the ground unconscious.

"Lily! What are you _doing_?!" Cries Airrazor, as Lily picks up Daisy in her arms.

Orchid snarls "Treacherous little--!" She raises her gun. "Unhand her NOW!"

Lily carries Daisy to Orchid and holds Daisy out towards her. "Take her home!"

Orchid's eyes soften "What?"

"Take her! Take her back to Earth and keep her out of this war! If Megatron discovers that Daisy's healing powers work on Transformers, he will hunt her down! Take her! PLEASE!" Lily pleas.

Orchid takes a deep breath. She holsters her gun and takes Daisy from Lily. She doesn't say goodbye as they teleport away.

Lily looks at the ground in deep regret.

-------------

Lily in her beast mode sits on top of the base. She sighs for the 25th time that day.

Cheetor climbs out of through the roof hatch and walks towards her. "Hey…"

"Hey…" She answers.

Cheetor sits near her. "…We're not mad at you Lily. We get that you needed to do what you did…" He smirks at her sideways glare "Okay, so _maybe_ Rattrap's a little ticked but he's just putting on a show… If anything he missed you more then ME!" Cheetor laughs.

Lily sighs. That's 26th times now. "I know… it's just—"

"What's that?" Cheetor points to a figure in the distance.

Lily squints. "It can't be…" Her eyes zoom in on the figure walking towards them "Daisy?"

-----------------

Inside the Axalon, Daisy sits nervously in a chair. The entire crew stands around her.

"…After I awoke, Orchid told me everything: The fight she had with Lily- where we are… So I left…" Daisy mumbles

Lily narrows her optics "And she _just _let you go?"

"Orchid does not have the power to stop me! You both might _think_ I'm the weaker sister, but I am a lot stronger then you think!" Daisy's eyes soften. She turns to Optimus Primal. "If it is alright with you… I would like to join your crew…"

"What?!" Lily's jaw drops "But--! Your powers--! They make you a target for Megatron!"

"Hey! I'm stuck on this planet whether you like it out not!" Daisy furrows her brow at Lily. She turns back to Optimus sheepishly "--Not to put any pressure on you, sir."

Optimus chuckles "Don't worry, Daisy, you're not. I think you'll make a fine addition to the team!"

"W-WHAT?!" Lily yells. Daisy cheers. Lily holds back a snarl and sighs. She shakes her head. "Slag, dieing hasn't changed him one bit…" She mumbles

"Look whose talking." Rattrap whispers back. "Which reminds me… why is it _everyone_ in your family is named after a flower?"

"It's called "Traditon" Vermin." Lily smirks.

"Silverbolt, please take Tigerlily and Daisy to their new rooms." Primal asks.

Silverbolt nods. He begins to lead Lily and Daisy down the hall "This way, maladies."

"Hey, I like this guy!" Daisy whispers to Lily with a giggle.

Lily smile and lets out a small giggle too. "Ya, I figured you would…"

End

Next time: Wild Child: After stealing Daisy's DNA and Dinobot's Datatracks, Megatron's creates a new clone to joins the Predacon ranks. But when the clone isn't what Megatron excepts, how much can he trust it?


	8. Wild Child part 1

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8 Wild Child part 1

"I don't see why_ I_ must accompany you."

Daisy looks up at Dinobot from her spot on the ground and speaks, "Sorry Dinobot, but I go outside the base unless someone is with me." She continues to examine the alien plant in front of her. "My sister is on patrol with Rattrap. Tigertron and Airrazor are up north on patrol…" She looks a little sad at mentioning the Tiger's and Falcon's names. She felt more comfortable around them then anyone else on the planet. "And besides," she looks up at Dinobot again and smiles. "You're one of the only ones Tigerlily would trust with protecting me."

Dinobot grunts and turns away. It's true, he and the ex-human, Tigerlily, have some sort of close comradeship between them. Perhaps it is because they share a similar sense of honor or love of battle.

Or perhaps it is because they are both traitors to their kind.

Tigerlily, when she was still human was an enemy to all transformers. But here, in the Beast Wars, she learned there is more to them than that. Tigerlily ended up joining the Maximals. Her psychic sister, Orchid, tried to kill Tigerlily for her treachery. In the end, Tigerlily, lost her humanity and became a full Cybertronian, going under the name of Tigerlily.

Daisy, Tigerlily's youngest sister, came to prehistoric earth to help Orchid destroy the Maximals. But once Daisy had learned what transpired between the two sisters, she decided to aid Tigerlily and the Maximals. Though how she even escaped Orchid was still a mystery to the Maximals.

Daisy, desperate to prove herself, had done every job she could get her hands on, whether it was gathering samples for Rhinox, fixing old wiring or replacing the CR chamber. Her ability to heal any living creature's wounds had become a great to the Maximals. But it had not taken long for Megatron to discover Daisy's secret. Now Daisy needed constant "supervision" when outside the base.

An unnatural sound of leaves crunching snaps Dinobot out of his thoughts. He eyes the forest suspiciously. He turns to Daisy. "Are you done yet?!"

"Almost," Daisy takes a small cutting of a plant and drops it into that vile in her hand. "I think I have all the samples Rhinox needs."

"Good, this place makes me feel..." he hisses, "...Uneasy."

"And so it should!" They turn to see Blackarachnia coming down from the trees. She fires her leg guns at them. Daisy runs in front of Dinobot and raises her hands. A transparent, blue shield appears in front of them and absorbs the blasts.

"Dinobot MAXIMIZE!!" Dinobot transforms and fired his optical lasers t Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia ducks behind a rock just in time. She transforms the beast mode and skitters into the forest.

"Come out and face me spider!" he growls and runs in to the forest after Blackarachnia.

"Dinobot, no! Let's go before anything else happens!" Daisy hated seeing anyone in pain, whether they are friend or foe. Dinobot saw this as a weakness and ignores her, continuing his chase though the forest.

"Too late!" Inferno flies in. "Burrrn Maximal!" He turns on is flamethrower and fires it in Daisy's direction. She puts up her shield, stopping the flames. Daisy begins getting tired as she holds the shield up against the flames. She activates her com-link. "Daisy to base, we are under attack! I repeat, we are–-." Another blast hits Daisy from behind catching her off guard. Daisy's shield drops. Inferno stops his attack and flies down. Quickstrike walks out the forest as Daisy fell to her knees.

"Ha! Looks like we just caught ourselves a little fleshy, eh, buddy?" he said to inferno. He pointed his weapon at the fallen Daisy and fires again, this time, knocking Daisy out.

In the forest:

Dinobot carefully trudges through the forest, looking for signs of Blackarachnia. He hisses. Suddenly, a transformed Blackarachnia drops above him. He jumps to the side in time and readies his sword. Dinobot deflects more blasts from Blackarachnia. As they continue to fight, another figure aims their gun from the trees. It fires at a distracted Dinobot, hitting him in the head. Before Dinobot could recover he is shot by Blackarachnia's cyber venom and heads into stasis..

Megatron walks out of the shadows. "Good work, Miss Arachnia. Now, let's get what we came for, yeeess."

Blackarachnia rolls her optics, "Yes, sir." She knees beside Dinobot and take out a cube from subspace. She connects some wires to go from the cube to Dinobot's head. "Computer, copy and download data tracks into storage unit."

The computer responds, "Acknowledged."

Meanwhile:

"Do you have it, drone?"

"Ya, ya, I got it" Quickstrike holds up a vile of red liquid, "Enough to keep 'the Royalty' happy."

"Fool! You only needed one cell!"

"Ya, but this was more fun."

They hear Daisy groan and see her try to get up. Her wounds are healed but her energy is still low. She falls back down, becoming unconscious once more due to low energy. "Some people just don't know when ta stay down." Quickstrike was about to fire at Daisy again when a voice called out.

"Get AWAY from my SISTER!!" Before they can turn around, a fist connects with Quickstrike's face. He flies into a tree trunk hard, breaking the tree. Inferno took to the sky and saw who attacked them. Tigerlily stands where Quickstrike had been, her fist still in the air. As she drops her arm to her side, Rattrap rolls up beside her in beast mode.

"Don'tcha know it ain't nice ta pick on a lady?!", he shouts, glaring at Inferno, but it was nothing compared to the look of pure hate on Tigerlily's face.

Inferno aims his gun at the Maximals, "Burrrn Maximal scum!" Fire shoots from the gun. Tigerlily scoops up Daisy in her arms and slides to the side, while Rattrap drove out of the way of the flames. Tigerlily places Daisy on the ground, out of harm's way, and ran towards Inferno. Inferno continues to fire at Tigerlily.

Tigerlily calls over to Rattrap, "Go find Dinobot, I'll handle Inferno!"

"What?! Chopperface is probably in more trouble than yer sister. You go find him!"

"Just _do it_!" She glares at Rattrap while returning fire on Inferno.

Rattrap sighs and drives off into the forest. "I must be crazy to do this." he grumbles.

Back in the Forest:

"I got it!" Blackaracnia smiles " All of Dinobot's data tracks have been copied!" She holds up the cube in her claws "That was almost too easy…" she mumbles.

"Excellent, yeeess. Now---," he aims his tail gun at Dinobot. "Time to rid me of this traitor once and for all!" Megatron is about to fire when a voice calls out.

"Hey Scale Belly, you out here?!"

"It's the rat! And I'm betting his super strong girlfriend is right behind him!" Blackarachnia shrieks.

"We're finished here. Back to base!" he looks once more at Dinobot. "Next time, you shall not be so lucky, 'Old Friend'."

Megatron transforms and flies away with Blackarachnia. Rattrap sees them fly off through the trees. He turns and heads in their direction. As he drives, he found DB's unconscious shell.

Back with Tigerlily:

Inferno lands into a tree beside Quickstrike. He groans as Megatron is heard on the com-link "Megatron to Inferno—we got what we need, back to base!"

"Yes my Queen!" He picks up Quickstrike and takes off into the sky. Tigerlily glares at them as the fly off before running over to Daisy. Daisy is still unconscious but fine.

"Hey Doll face." Rattrap talks through the com-link. "Dinobot's offline, we need to get him back to base. How's Dais?"

"Roger that, she's fine. The Preds escaped though. I'll head over to you." And then Tigerlily quickly added, "And _don't_ call me Doll face!" Tigerlily looks down at Daisy again, "What were they after?" She whispers to herself.

The Darkside:

Blackarachnia is typing ferociously. Megatron comes up behind her.

"Well?" he asks. Blackarachnia jumps and then hides an annoyed look.

"No good, Dinobot's data tracks are as stubborn as he is. Everything I try to access is filled with passwords, firewalls and mental barriers. Looks like the only one who can access these are Dinobot himself."

Megatron thinks for a moment. "Yeeess…or someone like him."

"What?"

Megatron smiles "I had a feeling this might happen. That's why I made---," Megatron holds up a vile of red liquid "---A backup plan."

The Axalon:

"I told you to be careful!" Tigerlily yells at Daisy.

"I know, sorry sister." Daisy looks at the ground, ashamed. In the bridge was her, Daisy, Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Dinobot, Rattrap and Rhinox.

Tigerlily sighs. "I knew this would happen. It's just too dangerous for you out there. You should stay in the base for now on."

"What?! But sister---!"

"Tigerlily's right Daisy." Optimus steps forward. "Your powers make you a target. It's just too dangerous."

Daisy sighs "Yes, sir."

"Wait just a nano," Rattrap interrupts "If dey were afta' Daisy, den why were Megatron and da spider Lady with Dino-butt?"

They turned to DB, in beast mode. He looks at them very seriously. "I have run a diagnostic. The vermin's suspicions ring true. My data tracks have been copied." They all gasp.

"Jumping gyros! That means the preds'll know every code for the base!" Cheetor yelps.

"Negative. I have taken precautions to make sure my data tracks are hack proof, even for the spiders."

"Are you sure?" Optimus asks cautiously.

"If you are referring to the super virus we have been working on, that information is also safe."

Optimus sighs, "All right, but just in case, Rattrap and Tigerlily, I want you to go to the Predacon base. See what you can dig up."

The Dark side:

All the Predacons gather in a room with a strange machine. Almost everyone is stationed near a device of some sort. Rampage leans against a nearby wall. Megatron stands behind Blackarachnia, in front of the machine.

"Is it ready?" he asks.

"Just about," Blackarachnia presses a few more buttons. "There, the coded data tracks have been downloaded to the machine along with Dinobot's DNA.

"Excellent, yeeess. Now, all that's left is to scan Daisy's DNA." A panel in the machine opens. Megatron places the vial of red liquid inside and the panel shuts.

"Humph! I don't see the point of all this," Rampage yells from the wall. "From what I heard, Dinobot easily turned your last clone into a light snack! This is pointless!"

Megatron takes Rampage's spark out of subspace and squeezes it. Rampage cries out and falls to his knees. Megatron ceases the squeezing and Rampage takes a gasp for air. "Though that may be true, this is hardly pointless! With Daisy's DNA, this clone will be immortal and Dinobot's DNA will allow access to the datatracks." Megatron turns towards the cloning machine. "Since Dinobot is no longer among us, we will use the next best thing, yeeess."

"I don't know… Mixing a Cybertronian's and a Human's DNA sounds pretty risky." Blackarachnia ponders.

"If I want to know what you think Miss Arachnia, I will ask you!" Megatron turns to Inferno, who is stationed at a nearby consol. "Start the machine." Inferno nods and pressed a few buttons. The machine whirls to life. Through a small window on the cloning tank, the Predacons can see flashes of something forming. Suddenly, the machine starts sparking.

"Warning!" Rang the computer, "System Malfunction! System Malfunction!"

The machine sparks more, so does the tank. Megatron shouts, "Shut it down!"

"I can't!" yells Blackarachnia, turning from the machine. The machine sparks more and starts to rattle and smoke.

"Hit the dirt!" Quickstrike yells. The Predacons drop to the ground as the Cloning Machine explodes with a large BOOM. Scrap metal flies in every direction and smoke fills the entire room.

When the flying debris final ceases, the Predacons slowly get back to there feet. The room is still filled with smoke and wires spark.

"Blackarachnia! Status report!" Megatron coughs stepping over a pile of scrap.

Blackarachnia fumbles over to one of the machines "Ugg, the machine's totaled. It'll be a looong time before we get another online."

"Blast it! ...What of the clone?"

Everyone turns to the tank. As the smoke starts to clear, they can see that the tank is shattered, leaving bits of scrap metal around where it was once whole. Threw the smoke, they can see an outline of something else. The Predacons looked on in suspense as the smoke clears, revealing a brown tail and black, reptilian claws.

"Yes! It worked! It---" Megatron stops and stares in horror. All the Predacons, including Rampage, gasps in surprise at the creature they could see staring back at them through the smoke.

Megatron's optics widen. Through the smoke, he could see a long, brown tail, clawed feet… and black hair.

"WHAT!?" Megatron bellows. The creature knelt down on the balls of its feet, hunched over. Its hands are placed on the ground for support. The creature's body looks human like, except for its Velociraptor feet, tail and the claws on its hands. Its skin is brown with dark brown strips running down its body. The creature is small too, like a child. When Megatron looks closer, he sees that it has blue, reptilian eyes.

All the Predacons stand silent. The creature turns to them and begins trying to stand.

"Blast!" Megatron yelled. "Waspinator, dispose of this thing!"

Waspinator gulps and takes a few steps forward. He aims his gun at the creature and fires. The creature, off guard from trying to stand, is shot through them right side of its chest. It falls to the ground with a 'THUD".

"All that precious effort— wasted!" Megatron grumbled.

"Grrrr…"

Megatron looks back at the fallen creature. It's getting up! Megatron looks at the hole in it's chest to which appears to be healing quickly. The creature stands up and glares at Waspinator.

"HISSSS!" screams the creature. Waspinator fires again. This time the shots bounce off a light purple shield that appears in front of the creature. It runs at Waspinator with incredible speed.

"What in tarnation?!" Quickstrike yells as the creature runs up to Waspinator and punches its fist through Waspinator's gut. Then the creature uses its other hand to punch Waspinator in the head, making it detach from his body and fly across the room. The head hits the wall and bounces to the floor.

"Oooo, why Wazzpinator?" groans Waspinator's disembodied head.

Waspinator's body falls in front of the creature. All the Predacons turn and aim their weapons at the creature. It snarls and gets ready to attack again.

"Hold your fire!" Megatron orders. He looks at the creature and smiles, "Forgive my men. They do not know a good soldier when they see one."

"Why did you order him to attack me?!" The creature snarls. Its voice has a slight scratch to it, close to Dinobot's, but high-pitched enough to tell that the creature is female.

"Ah, you can speak, excellent." Megatron clears his throat. "I assure you, I had no intention of destroying such a powerful warrior as your self. You see, you were not what we were… expecting…"

"I see…"

"Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Meg—"

"Megatron. Leader of the Predacons, who are in a war against Optimus Primal and his Maximals. It's all in my programming, along with Dinobot's memories."

Megatron ponders this, "Hmmm—and your allegiance?"

"Predacon." The creature kneels down in front of Megatron, "I am allied with you, my creator, to destroy the Maximals and win the Beast Wars for the Predacons!

"And what makes you think we'll trust a scaled-bellied varmint like yerself?" exclaims Quickstrike.

The creature jumps out of it's kneeling position and snarls at Quickstrike. Quickstrike backs down, not wishing to share Waspinator's fate.

"Ah, such wild nature!" Megatron laughs. "And that will be your name—Wild, yeesss" he turns to Blackarachnia, "Blackarachnia, I am putting you in charge of Wild for the time being. Go out and test her powers, but do not engage battle with any Maximals, understood?"

"But—." Blackarachnia tried to protest.

"And _do _find her some clothes, will you?"

Blackarachnia sighs. She motions for Wild to follow her and they both leave the room. "Come on, lets get this over with." Blackarachnia states.

Inferno flies over to Megatron. "My Queen, why did you not ask the new drone about the access codes?" he whispers.

"In time Inferno. But first, we must be sure we can trust Wild." Megatron smirks. Then he frowns and swats Inferno away. "And my name is not 'Queen'. Quickstrike, get Waspinator to the tanks immediately. I must attend to other things."

As Megatron walks out, Rampage eyes him suspiciously from the far wall "Hmmm…

Somewhere in the Darkside:

"Hey, Tarantulas!" Blackarachnia calls out. The lab was dark and quiet. Tarantulas hasn't shown his face for weeks. "Good", she turns to Wild, "This was Tarantulas' lab. That creep probably has something of use to you." Blackarachnia looks around and sees some animal skins in the corner. "There", she pointed, "Figure out what to do with those and meet me outside in 2 cycles." Blackarachnia walks out. Wild grumbles as the door shuts behind her.

In the mountains outside the Darkside:

Blackarachnia and Wild walk through the mountainous region. Wild wears a loincloth and a badly sewn shirt. Blackarachnia glances at the Halfling "You haven't said much."

"There is nothing I find worth saying to you, Spider" The two exchange glares. Blackarachnia walks behind Wild and then stops. She had had a bad feeling from this child ever since she was 'born'. Wild stops a few meters ahead and asks, "What is it?"

"I've got an idea!" Blackarachnia says in a honey sweet voice. "Lets test your healing abilities." She smirks and opens fire on Wild with her leg guns. Wild puts up a shield and the shots bounce off.

"Stop hiding, unless your scared." Blackarachnia knew that would work. Wild does have Dinobot's blood after all. Wild drops the shield and is hit by the blasts. She runs towards Blackarachnia, running from side to side, dodging shots as the wounds heal. Wild jumps up and over the blasts. Blackarachnia reels back as Wild lands on top of her.

Wild pins her down and snarls, "Try that again and I will tear off your legs— One. By. One."

"Fine! I got it!" They both get up and Blackarachnia dusts herself off. "Hmph! Like father like daughter."

Wild's angry face glares at Blackarachnia before she punches the mountain side. The punch leaves a large crack in the mountain side and rocks break off, falling to the ground around Wild, "Do not call me that!" she hisses.

"Uh, ookaay. Guess the only thing left to test is your—"

"Wait." Wild sniffs the air.

"What is it?" Blackarachnia asks.

Wild smirks evilly "A rat…"

Elsewhere, in the same mountain range:

"I don't like dis one bit." Rattrap rolls up beside Tigerlily. Both of them are in beast mode. "Travelin' through Pred territory. Dis has trap written aaall over it."

"Optimus wants to know what Old Megs is planning. And so do I." States the Sabertooth tigress.

Rattrap is about to speak when Blackarachnia jumps down from the mountain ledge above. She lands in front of the two Maximals and fires her leg guns at them. Tigerlily and Rattrap slide to opposite directions and transform.

Rattrap kneels and fires at Blackarachnia "Hey legs, that the best you got?!" He shouts over grinning.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, rodent." Blackarachnia stops grinning when she hears the sound of a gun clicking at the back of her head.

"What scheme do you have up your legs this time, spider-witch?" Tigerlily presses her gun against Blackarachnia's head. Blackarachnia curses, she hadn't notice Tigerlily sneaking behind her.

Wild watches from the mountain ledge impatiently.

Blackarachnia smirks at Tigerlily. "Wouldn't you rather know why Daisy was so important?" Tigerlily glares at Blackarachnia.

"Tigerlily! Watch out!" Rattrap shouts. Tigerlily turns but only sees a foot swing around before it connects to her face and sends her reeling into the mountain side. Wild lands on the ground, standing menacingly in front of the three.

"Could you have cut it any closer?" Blackarachnia asks sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Wild mumbles. Then her attention turns to Rattrap, who is staring at her with wide optics. She remembered him. And Tigerlily too. Wild stares back with her blue ones as memories that she knew were not hers flood her mind. Arguments. Battles. Team-ups. She feels an anger build up in her. Wild shakes the memories away when Rattrap finally speaks.

"What in da name of Swiss Cheese are you?!" Rattrap exclaims.

Wild walks towards Rattrap. "What do you think, Vermin?" Rattrap cringes under her ferocious glare. Rattrap begins to fire at Wild, shaking. Wild raises her shield and continues walking forward.

Rattrap glances at Tigerlily, who groans. "Uh, Lil? A little help here—?!" Rattrap is interrupted as a hand wraps around his throat. Wild squeezes the air out of him and raises him up.

"It will be good to be rid of your stench rodent." Wild growls. Her other hand stretched back and was about to strike when Megatron's voice interrupts them, "Blackarachnia! Wild! Return to base immediately!!"

"But I—" Wild argues.

"That is an order!"

Blackarachnia transforms to beast mode. "Come on, kid." She says before scurrying off.

Wild glares at Rattrap before letting him go and runs off in a blur after Blackarachnia. Rattrap sighs as he lands on his behind. The look that that weird thing had on it's face gave him chills. Rattrap shakes his head and crawls to Tigerlily. He checks her stats. Tigerlily was okay. She should wake up soon. Rattrap shook his head again, thinking of the thing that almost killed him.

"Whoo boy, the boss monkey ain't gonna believe this…"

to be continued...

Next time: Wild Child part two: Wild leaves the predacons and joins the maximals. But when the time comes to makes some important decisions, will Wild choose what's best for her or her new comrades?


	9. Wild Child part 2

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9 Wild Child part 2

"I almost finished them! Why did you make us retreat?!", Wild yells at Megatron.

"Enough! You will fight when I say so! Blackaracnia! Come with me." They walk away leaving Wild alone in the hall.

Or so they thought. Wild closes her eyes, "... Come out. I can smell your stench easily from here, monster." Rampage steps out from around the corner and walks towards Wild.

"Very good. Just what I expected from Megatron's pet."

"I am no ones 'pet'! You're the one Megatron has on a leash!"

"Perhaps..." Rampage leans in close to Wild's face. "But how long will it be until you are on one?" Wild's calm expression doesn't change. She backs away from Rampage before turning and walking down the hall, in the same direction as Megatron and Blackarachnia.

Rampage smiles to himself sadistically.

A lab in the Darkside:

"So why did you call us back?" Blackarachnia and Megatron are talking alone in the locked laboratory.

Megatron's back is to Blackarachnia. He walks to one of the tables. "I don't want Wild getting out of control until...the preparations are finished. Now report."

Outside the room, Wild was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. She closes her eyes and her ears twitch. She concentrates hard as she listens to everything Megatron and Blackarachnia say.

"Well, the kid definitely has her mother's powers. And somehow she has Tigerlily's strength too. And as far as I can tell, she has Dinobot's memories... not to mention his anger issues. Wild recognized the rodent too easily to be a coincidence."

"Ah, excellent, yeess. Now for stage two." Megatron presses a button on the table. A hidden compartment in the table opens. A collar, resting on a stand rises up from the compartment. Megatron picks up the collar and holds it in the air. "Once this collar is on Wild, she will be under my complete control."

Wild's eyes widen.

Megatron continues "Then I will have the Axalon access codes."

"But why go to all the trouble? She almost rivals Inferno at loyalty."

"The machine malfunctioned when Wild was created. It changed her molecular structure so it make sense that it changed her programming too... and besides "like Father, like Daughter."" As Megatron laughs, Wild runs off.

The Darkside weapons hold:

Wild walks up to a wall covered in blades. There were knives and swords of different shapes and sizes. Wild places her hand on a sword that looks similar to Dinobot's before turning towards a broadsword beside it.

The Darkside bridge:

Megatron and Blackarachnia fly on hover pads into the command center. Inferno was on duty. "Inferno!" Megatron commands, "Locate Wild!"

Inferno types ferociously on the computer. "Royalty, the clone has been located...outside the base!"

"WHAT?!" On the monitor, there is and image of Wild running from the base. A broad sword is tied to her back. Megatron activates his com-link "Megatron to all Predacons : Wild has escape. Bring her back immediately! Use whatever means possible!!!"

Outside, far from the Darkside:

Wild runs as fast as she can from the Predacon base. Her super strong legs pushed her faster on the land then any on the Predacons could run. A large cloud of dust trails behind her. Wild's ears twitch as she hears blasters go off. Wild raises her shields and the blasts bounce of. Waspinator and Inferno are still behind her, in the air. They continue to fire unsuccessfully at Wild. Up ahead, Wild can see a canyon. She was almost in Maximal territory. Wild prepares herself to jump across the canyon.

Farther away, Rampage parks on some rocks in tank mode. He aims his blaster and fires. The blast zooms towards Wild but hits the ground near her feet instead. The cliff edge crumbles away and Wild looses her footing.

Wild falls into the canyon, broken boulders falling around her. Wild grabs hold of one of the rocks and uses it to push herself up to the next rock. Wild jumps from rock to rock, trying to rise upwards, out of the mess.

"Wazzpinator get her thizz time!" Waspinator fires and hits a rock Wild was about to reach. It expodes as her hand touches it. Wild screams as the explosion makes her fall faster towards the dry, solid ground. Rampage laughs the whole time.

In the sky, nearby:

Silverbolt sighs as he flies through the sky during patrol. "I hope Tigerlily and Rattrap are having better luck on their mission then I am on mine... It's so quiet out here." Silverbolt turns his head, scanning for Predacons. "Wait, what's this?" His optics zoom in on the figures flying into a canyon in the distance.. " Hmmm, Waspinator and Inferno... they're awfully close to Maximal territory." Silverbolt turns and starts flying towards the Predacons.

Canyon floor:

Izz clone-bot offline?" Waspinator asks Inferno. They stand near an unconscious Wild. She is half buried under the boulders and rocks.

"No you fool! She is immortal! Quickly, we must take her back to the colony!" Inferno orders.

Above them, Silverbolt transforms "Fear not citizen! I will save you!" *Cue Silverbolt theme music*.

Silverbolt flies at the Predacons at top speed. He fires his feather missiles. The first hits Waspinator on the mark, blasting him away but the second misses Inferno. Inferno aims his flamethrower.

"Burrrn 'Hero'!"

"Not today villain!!" Silverbolt twists in the air. He shoots upward and hits the mountain. Silverbolt moves sideways as rocks break off and fall past him.

Inferno's optics go large. "Oh no—." The rocks pummel Inferno and bury him.

Silverbolt lands on the ground and smiles triumphantly. "There. Now, are you alright—?" Silverbolt turns to see Wild's broken body. Silverbolt knees beside her. "You poor Creature. I'm sorry I was too late..." Silverbolt closes his optics.

"Groooaan..."

Silverbolt's optics snap open. The creature's wounds and broken bones are healing! But it was still unconscious. "By the matrix! I better take you to back to base!" Silverbolt proceeds to dig out Wild and picks her up in his arms. They take off into the air, towards the Maximal base.

Axalon:

"You saved it!? Are you nuts bird-dog?!!"

"I had to, he was injured."

"Ya? Well he ain't now!"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Rhinox shouts at Rattrap and Silverbolt, who are arguing at the corner of the lab. The Maximals are gathered in the medicenter. Wild lays unconscious on the table. Several machines point at her, scanning her body. Optimus looks over Rhinox's shoulder at the computer.

"Any luck trying to figure out what this thing is, Rhinox?"

" No offense fearless leader, but have you looked at this guy? Those strips and tail have 'Dinobot clone' written all over him!"

"Her, Ratface. It's a girl." Tigerlily sighs. "But that doesn't explain her powers or her form."

"I was just about to get to that." Rhinox looks at the screen nervously. "Well, she does have Dinobot's DNA, but there seems to be some human DNA mixed in too."

"It's... mine, isn't it?" Daisy looks sadly at Rhinox.

He nods and sighs. "As far as her age, she seems to be the human age of 10."

"Well, at least we know what Mega-butt wanted with you, Dais." Cheetor tries to comfort the sad looking human. "But why does she have Tigerlily's power too?"

"I can explain that. " Tigerlily spoke up. "Members of our family can only inheriet the same three powers. But usually a member gets one or two powers, sometimes none—"

"Like our Mother…"Daisy interrupts with a whisper

"Yes, or in her case," Tigerlily motions to Wild, "All of them."

"Well that's just Prime…" Optimus sighs.

"So what do we do now?" Tigerlily asks

"This clone," Dinobot walks forward, "was created for one purpose and one purpose only: to destroy us!" He looks at Wild, "We should get rid of it before it has a chance!"

"No!" Cries Daisy.

"Dinobot! The Predacons were chasing her!" Silverbolt protested.

"It was a trap, one that you fell for!" Dinobot argues.

"Enough!!" Optimus orders. He turns to Wild "She's waking up."

The Maximals could see the raptor girl stir from the noise. She opens her eyes.

'W…what…?' Wild thinks. She realizes she is on a table and quickly sits up. Wild looks around at the Maximals. "Perfect" She thinks sarcastically. She glares and her eyes dart wildly around.

Optimus steps forward. He speaks calmly "It's alright, we won't hurt you. I am Optimus Primal. Your at the Maximal base." Wild says nothing "Silverbolt found you being chased by the Predacons and brought you here, where it's safe" He gestures to Silverbolt.

Silverbolt nods "It was my pleasure to be of service."

Optimus nods and continues. "Do you have a name?"

There is and awkward silence in the air. Wild says nothing again. She is trying to figure out the best strategy to get out of there. But then again, if she did get out, where would she go?

"Can she talk?" Cheetor whispers.

"Ooooh yeah, she can talk." Rattrap grumbles.

"Maybe she doesn't have a name…" Tigerlily ponders.

"I know! Lets name her 'Rose'!!" Daisy exclaims.

Everyone including Wild looks at Daisy like she's crazy. Tigerlily brings a hand to her face "Daisy, she's not a pet." She sighs.

"I know that!" Daisy whispers to Tigerlily, "But mom said that if she ever had another daughter, she would name her 'Rose'.

Wild ponders this for a moment "…Fine then…" The Maximals turn at Wild's voice. "I suppose you can call me Wildrose." She holds her glare, but looks at Optimus with serious eyes.

Optimus blinks and then nods in agreement "Okay then. Do you mind telling us about yourself?"

"For bootin' up cold, she's a slaggin' Dinobot clone! What more do you need to hear?!" Rattrap exclaims

"Shut up Rattrap" Tigerlily mumbles

"The rodent is correct. I am a clone of Dinobot… and Daisy."

"But why where you created? And why were you running away?"

Wild, now Wildrose, continues her stern look, "To bypass the blocks kept within Dinobot's datatracks and give all the Axalon codes to Megatron.

"And did you?" Optimus becomes wary.

"No… Megatron didn't want to ask me until… until he knew he could control me…like Rampage" Wildrose looks at the ground sadly, but quickly glares back up at Optimus "_That _is why I ran away. I am _no_ ones slave!" She looks at the ground again. "I have Tigerlily's strength, Daisy's immortally, the Axalon codes and I was more loyal to Megatron then most of the Predacons and yet he…" Then it hit her like the canyon floor. "Like father like daughter" rings through her head. Wild whips her head towards Dinobot. "You! This is your doing!" She jumps of the table and runs towards Dinobot.

Tigerlily clutches Wildrose by the shoulders and holds her back. "Everyone thinks I'll be just like _you_!" Wildrose screams. Silverbolt and Rhinox grab Wild's arms. Wildrose flails madly like an animal. She begins to snarls and growl "But I'm _not_! Do you hear me?! _I'M NOT YOU!_" Dinobot pulls out his sword and stares at Wildrose cautiously. Suddenly, Tigerlily raises Wildrose in the air and slams her toward the ground. Wildrose raises her forcefield between her and the floor but is slammed into her shield instead. As the shield fades, Wildrose begins to calm down. She looks at Tigerlily with her sore head.

"You may have all the powers of the Floria family," Tigerlily lectures "But you don't know how to control them. You caught me off guard the first time, but if you push me, i will take. You. _Down_."

That's enough!" Optimus yells. Tigerlily steps back as Optimus kneels in front of Wildrose. "I'm sorry for what Megatron did to you but I will not have you take it out on my crew! Megatron will learn you're here. He may already be on his way to take you back. And I promise you that I will not let that happen. But you need to learn to behave or I will have Daisy lock you with in a forcefield! Is that CLEAR?!"

Wildrose glares at him but then nods "Alright, I… I promise."

"Optimus?!" Tigerlily yells

"You've really gone crazy dis time fearless leader!" Rattrap groans

"Daisy, please take Wildrose to one of the spare quarters and stay with her. We need to plan for when Megatron shows up."

Daisy nods and reaches out her hand to Wildrose. Wildrose stands, ignoring the gesture and leaves the room. But not before giving Dinobot a deadly glare. Daisy follows quickly. The door shuts and Tigerlily goes ballistic

"Optimus, forgive me but, are you CRAZY?! She almost killed Rattrap! And tried to attack Dinobot! That kid is dangerous!"

"Your right, she is a kid. A kid who is obviously confused. Wildrose was just born, with the datatracks of someone else inside her head and you said yourself, she can't control her powers."

"But—."

"This is not an issue for discussion. Wildrose stays." Optimus crosses his arms. Tigerlily glares but backs down. Optimus looks at Rhinox. "Rhinox, was that scanner still on during the fight?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"I want any results the computer comes up with. Something doesn't feel right. The rest of us will go to the bridge to prepare for Megatron's attack.." He looks around, "And where is Dinobot?!"

Elsewhere in the Axalon:

"Your room is next to mine," Daisy pushes the button beside the door and the door slides open. The light comes on as they walk inside. Wildrose looks around. It was larger then she expected, 1 bed, 1 table and 1 chair. Not bad.

"Make yourself at home, I'll see if I can find you some er, better clothing," she mumbles. "If your bored, I'm sure that Optimus has a book you could read or maybe—."

"Why are you doing this?" Wild interrupts.

Daisy could see that a glare still graces Wildrose's face. She smiles and bends down to the little girl's level. "I've always wanted a little sister and now that I have one, I want to help her any way I can."

Wildrose turns away, trying to hide a small blush on her face. "That is… unnecessary. I do not need help." Daisy gives a sad look. Wildrose turns back to her, "Besides, technically I am your daughter, not your sister.

Daisy giggles and opens her mouth to speak when Wildrose raises her hand and sniffs the air. Wildrose growls at the door.

Dinobot enters "I wish to talk to the child. Alone."

Daisy walks over to him and whispers "Are you sure, Dinobot?"

"Positive."

Daisy looks at Wildrose, who shrugs. Daisy nods and exit's the room. Wildrose and Dinobot stand in silence as the door shuts.

"What do you want?" Wildrose finally asks.

"What did you tell the Predacons?"

"Nothing, I told you that. Megatron doesn't know anything about the Axalon," Then Wildrose smirks, "Or the golden Disks."

Dinobot narrows his optics "How much of my memories do you have?"

"All of them, or at least all that you can remember. I even remember Kamikaze." Wild smirks.

That caught Dinobot off guard. "If you tell anyone…" He growls.

Wild snarls at him "I have no use of blackmail! All I want is freedom, from this war and your influence!"

Dinobot grunts.

"If it's any consolation, if I could remove those memories, I would, but I can't. Get over it." She tries to leave but Dinobot stands in her way.

She glowers at him, "Don't test me, old man. Anger me and next time I will kill you." Wild shoves past him and out the room.

Axalon bridge:

"I still don't trust her." Rattrap grumbles as most of the Maximals gather in the bridge.

"Is there anyone you do trust?" asks Cheetor.

Optimus shakes his head and looks at Rhinox. "Well Rhinox, what did you find?"

Rhinox sighs "It's not good." He pushes a button and a chart graph hologram appears "The scanner measured Wildrose's strength, blood pressure, heart rate and so one. " Right now, it's normal, but after she attacked Dinobot…" Rhinox presses more buttons. The bars on the graph grow taller, changing from green to yellow, to red.. The Axalon went quite.

"Her strength… grew?" Tigerlily asks, swallowing hard.

"Yep. And if Tigerlily didn't stop her, it would have kept rising."

"But how is that possible?" Optimus asks

"Not sure. I'll have to run more tests but I think it has something to do with her chemistry."

"Alright but we'll have to ask Wildrose first."

"Told ya she's dangerous." Rattrap mumbles then gasps, "Whoa! I got Preds on the scanners and dere coming up fast!

"Well, we knew they'd come sooner or later…" Optimus sighs.

"Incomin' transmission!"

Megatron's voice is heard, "Return Wild to me Primal, I know you have her."

"Not a chance Megatron!"

"If you will not hand her over to me, then I will take her!"

Suddenly, the Axalon shakes from a barrage of lasers. Wildrose, Dinobot and Daisy enter the room. "Everyone outside for a counter attack!"

Everyone begins exiting the Axalon, but Wildrose is stopped.

"Sorry Wildrose, but you need to stay here with Daisy, so Megatron doesn't get you."

"But—!"

"That's an order!"

Wildrose looks shocked but stays quiet. Daisy takes her place at a consol while the others left. Wildrose eyes the consol and smirks.

Outside the Azalon:

The Maximals and Predacons battle. Megatron shoots at Optimus. "Come now Primal, hand over Wild and we will leave."

"I won't let you have her Megatron!"

"That is not your decision, Primal!" Everyone turns to a new voice. It's Wildrose, exiting the Axalon.

"Wildrose? I told you to stay inside." Optimus narrows his optics.

Wildrose jumps to Optimus' side. Looking at Megatron she says "If I won't listen to Megatron, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" Before anyone could move, Wildrose jumps onto Optimus. He falls back with Wildrose on top of him. She grabs him by the neck and points her claws at his chest. "Drop your weapons Maximals, or your leader dies."

All the Maximals look at Wildrose with anger and shock.

"I said drop your weapons!" Wild begins digging her claws into primals chest.

Reluctantly, the Maximals drop there weapons to the ground.

"I don't understand, we took you in!" Silverbolt yells "We wanted to help you!"

"Your so naïve." Wildrose looks down at Optimus, "I came to the Axalon to prove to Megatron that he doesn't need to put a collar on me." Wildrose pulls a disk behind her back. She holds it up. "Everything you need to know about the Axalon and more, just like you wanted, oh might Megatron." Optimus closes his optics in disappointment.

"No…" Whispers Tigerlily.

"Megatron laughs "Good work Wildrose, Forgiving me for ever doubting you. Now, give me the disk."

"First, give me the collar."

Megatron narrows his optics, but pulls the collar out of subspace. "Alright then— Catch!" he tosses the collar in the air.

"No!" Wildrose yells. She throws the disk away and jumps off of Optimus. As Wildrose reaches for the collar in the air, she is suddenly pushed down by Tigerlily.

"Get the disk!" Yells Megatron.

The Maximals pick up their blasters and begin firing at the Predacons. Megatron tries to blast primal. Optimus rolls and jumps to his feet, dodging the blast. Optimus eyes the disk but Megatron fires at him a gain, forcing Optimus to jump away from the disk.

Meanwhile, Tigerlily and Wildrose wrestle on the ground.

"Give it up Rose!" Yells Tigerlily

"Never! And it's _WILD_!" Wild punches Tigerlily off of her and runs towards the collar. Dinobot steps in her way. "Out of my way, old man!"

Dinobot readies himself "No."

Tigerlily stands behind Wild. "Your trapped, kid."

"Really?" Wild jumps up and over Dinobot. She raises a forcefield to her right as Dinobot fires his eye beams at Wildrose. Then Tigerlily runs to Wildrose's left and punches her in the face with a force of a rocket. Wildrose goes flying into the mountain side. Tigerlily and Dinobot were about to continue when Inferno interrupts them and fires his flamethrower in the air, laughing maniacally.

Megatron and Primal continue fighting. Megatron throws a punch. Optimus Dodges it and they grapple.

"Give up Primal. With Wild, I am invincible, YES!"

"Well that's just _PRIME_!" Optimus jumps up and knees Megatron in the face. Megatron falls back. "You don't fool me Megatron, the minute you get a chance, you'll put another collar on Wildrose!"

It was then that Rampage hit Optimus in the back, knocking him down. Megatron takes out his tail gun and points it at Optimus. "Of course I will!" Megatron gloated. He knew that Wildrose was too far to hear. "She is far too dangerous to be given freedom, noo. She will serve me whether she wants to or not!" Rampage glares a Megatron, understanding that fate all too well.

Wildrose rises from her spot at the bottom of the mountain. She looks at the battle. All the Maximals were occupied with fighting the Predacons. Then she spies Dinobot, running to Optimus. He was pinned down by Megatron's tail gun. Rampage stood close by. Megatron was saying something. Wild sees the collar on the ground near Tigerlily, who was fighting Inferno. She looks between Optimus and the collar.

"Goodbye Primal!" Megatron charges his tail gun.

"Optimus!" Dinobot yells out but was too late. Megatron fires. There is a blur of brown and purple as Optimus braised himself.

But the shot never came. Rampage, Megatron, Dinobot and Optimus gasps. Wildrose, who had quickly ran and jumped in front of the blast, stands in front of Optimus, with her purple shield protecting them.

"Wild, you traitor! What are you doing?" Megatron snarls.

Wildrose growls back "I belong to no one! Especially you!"

"You insolent clone! I created you! You will learn your place!" Megatron and Rampage begin to fire at them. Wildrose holds her shield.

"Get out of here!" she calls to Optimus.

"Not a chance!" Optimus and Dinobot counter fires.

"Royalty! I've got the disk!" Inferno calls.

"Excellent, Predacons, fall back!"

The Maximals fire at the retreating Predacons. Megatron eyes an injured Tigerlily. "I will not allow there to me two super strong Maximals!" He aims his gun and fires. Before Tigerlily is shot, Wildrose raises her shield in front of Tigerlily, but raising it tires her. Rampage shoots Wildrose and it hits her square in the chest. She falls as the Predacons left.

"They got the disk!" cries Cheetor.

"Slaggit!" Rattrap helps Tigerlily to her feet. He shot a nasty glare at Wildrose who was in the middle of healing. She raises to her feet to see Optimus infront of her

Optimus sighs, "though I am glad that you finally chose sides, your timing was bad."

Wildrose smirks "Was it?"

At the Darkside:

Megatron sits back as Blackarachnia goes through the contents of the disk on the computer. "Well?" he asks.

"It's encrypted—wait, I got it… but there's no access codes, just a message." Blackarachnia leans in, "Thanks for your help Rampage?" she reads, "Signed… Wildrose?!"

"What?" Megatron looks at a confused Rampage curiously. Suddenly, the alarms went off. "What is it now?!"

"There's some kind of super virus on the disk! It just destroyed the cloning data and now it's going after everything else!"

"RAMPAGE!!" Megatron bellows and takes out the spark case. "You will_ pay_ for this! Along with that traitorous Wild!"

Rampage growls and whispers "Count on it." , before pain over came him.

Back at the Axalon:

"By the time they stop that virus, about half there data will be gone." Wildrose states

Cheetor laughs "It'll take weeks for them to recover that much data, if they even can!"

"In a few weeks, we could have made that super virus powerful enough to take out there entire base! Couldn't you have waited until then?" Daisy asks. She was rubbing the bump on her head "And did you need to hit me so hard to knock me out?"

Wildrose shrugs "Megatron may not have believed my allegiance so easily. Or he might have created another clone by then. I had that virus target the cloning technology first so Megatron will never create another "me" again."

"And if he recovers that data?" Optimus asks.

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Are you slaggin' _kiddin'_ me?!" Rattrap yells "She almost got us killed!"

Wildrose snorts "I had the situation under control! I played my part to the last millisecond!"

"Like I'm gonna believe dat you were acting da whole time."

"This coming from someone that played Predacon so easily." Wildrose scoffs.

"Hey! Dat was different. You did dis for yerself. You needed a bargaining chip for that collar." Rattrap points to the collar in Wild Rose's hand.

"With it I can create a device that will cancel out the collars frequency, so Megatron can't use another on me—!"

"ENOUGH!" Optimus steps between them. He turns to Wild. "Despite putting the Predacons at a disadvantage, you did put the rest of us in danger as well" he says sternly. Then is voice softened. "You also saved my life and Tigerlily's, when you had no reason to. You are still welcomed with the Maximals…as long as you at least try to follow orders." He smirks.

"…No." Wildrose squeezes her fists. "I meant what I said. I have no desire to be a Maximal." She looks at the ground. "This is your war. All I want is to stay out of it."

"Then you are a fool!" Dinobot yells, "This war created you! As long as it is going on, you will never escape it!"

"Maybe but I owe it to myself it try!" Wild shouts back.

Dinobot is silent.

"Well…" Daisy says softly, " I'll help you pack." As they leave the bridge, most of the Maximals seem sad. Dinobot glares at Wild's back, Rattrap glares at the wall and Tigerlily stands away from everyone, glaring at nothing.

Outside the Axalon:

"You ready?"

"Yes." Wildrose stood in the new outfit that Daisy made her. The animal skin shorts had been resewn propably and a loin cloth had been added. Daisy had given up a blue shirt with an abnormally large zipper, which looks large and baggy on WIldrose. bandages wrap around her arms and legs make her look more like a boxer, but they doubt that she would realy need them. On her back was a large hiking backpack and her broad sword. Wildrose stands outside the base, the Maximals stand infront of her. Tigerlily stands awkwardly to the side.

"So, where are you heading?" asks Cheetor.

"Far from here. I don't really know."

"Well, good luck little one. Let us hope that we will meet again." Silverbolt smiles sadly.

"I guarantee it." Wildrose nods. "I still have a dept to repay to you, Silverbolt."

"Well if you need us, use this" Optimus hands Wildrose a distress beacon. Wild nods and turns to leave.

"Wait! I have something for you, Wild." Daisy runs towards her. She holds out a poncho like cloak made of animal skin to Wildrose. Everyone gives it a weird look. Wildrose takes it slowly "Uh…thanks."

Tigerlily looks at Wildrose and sighs. She finally walks forward. "Wildrose … uh, thanks…for saving me… I'm sorry…about what I said earlier."

Wildrose shakes her head "It's nothing. I'd better get going." She looks at Dinobot. They share one more harsh glare before Wildrose takes off into the forest. Daisy turns away as she starts to cry.

In the forest:

Wildrose on the other hand, smiles as she jumps through the forest. It drops suddenly as she smells something. She disappears into the forest.

Elswhere in the forest:

The spider camera watches Wildrose from far away. It looses her in the forest. Suddenly, a Wildrose's clawed hand reappears and smashes the spider.

In an underground cave:

The last image of the smashed camera appears on a computer. It rewinds to a full image of Wildrose jumping through the forest. "What do we have here, hehehehehehe" Tarantulas pauses the screen and zooms on Wild's face. "I think Megatron's new toy may come in… handy." Tarantulas' maniacal laughter fills the cave as the computer turns off.

The end

Next time:

Green Eyed Monster:  
A newly discovered weakness leads to Tarantulas capturing Wildrose. But a new found ability may put everyone in danger.


	10. Green Eyed Monster

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10 Green Eyed Monster

It's early morning. In the forest, Wildrose sits peacefully on a rock, chewing on a bone. She tosses the meatless bone behind her, hitting a large pile of chewed up gazelle bones. She sniffs the air and growls.

"Come out Vermin, I don't like spies."

"Yeesh, calm down Jungle girl." Rattrap wheels out from behind a tree and moves towards the lizard girl. "I'm just pass'n through." He looks at the bones, "Uh, what _is _dat?"

"Breakfast."

"Uh, right" he says with disgust.

At that moment, Silverbolt lands near them. "Greetings Wildrose. You're looking well. Rattrap and I are on a quest for Energon. Care to come with us?"

Rattrap rolls his optics. Wildrose just glares "As if I wish to waste my time with a couple of maximal lackeys."

"Chicken..." Rattrap smirks.

Wild glares at the rat. She grabs her backpack and sword "Lead the way."

------------------

Rattrap sighs as Wildrose runs beside him on the ground. Silverbolt flies above. They meet up at small mountain cave. Wildrose suddenly feels weird. She looks at the cave nervously. As the two Maximals walk towards it, Rattrap turns to Wildrose.

"Hey, little lizard-face, what's the hold up?"

"Nothing". Wildrose begins to walk into the cave.

Inside, there is unstable Energon everywhere. They walk to the end of the cave. Wildrose is now sweating. She rubs her arms.

"Wild, are you alright" enquires Silverbolt.

"Yes, must be something I ate." She replies.

"How did all this Energon suddenly get here?" Rattrap.

"Obviously, I put it here! EHEHEHEHEHEH!" They all turned as Tarantulas stands in the door of the cave, blocking the exit. Instantly, he fired on the Maximals. Wildrose put a force-field around them, blocking the blasts.

"Hey Wild! Shouldn't you have noticed that spider's scent?!" Rattrap pulls out his gun.

"I'll handle this." She says, ignoring the question. Wildrose leaves them behind in the force-field and begins dodging Tarantulas' attacks.

"No, Wildrose! Let us help you!" Silverbolt cries. The force-field is attached to the ground and wall, they couldn't get out.

Wildrose only ignores Silverbolt's plea as she dodges Tarantulas' spider venom missile.

"Wild! The Energon!" Rattrap bangs on the shield.

Wildrose turns her head. The Cyber-venom hits an Energon crystal. It sticks deeply into the crystal and crystal begins to shake and glow.

"Oh, no" Rattrap quivers as the other crystals begins to glow.

Tarantulas laughs as he runs out of the cave. Wildrose turns back to Rattrap and Silverbolt just as the Energon ignites. The cave explodes from the energy. Rocks crumble and fall. The cave collapse on the three heroes.

As the dust settles, Tarantulas stands over the rubble and laughs as he reaches towards Wildrose's have buried form.

------------------

The ruins of the cave are motionless. Tarantulas is gone and Wildrose is no where in sight. Suddenly, the rubble begins to shake.

Silverbolt's fist busts through the rocks. He slowly and painfully pulls himself up. Silverbolt huffs as he crawls onto the rubble and reaches back down into the hole. He helps Rattrap up from the hole.

Rattrap collapses on the rocks and gasps "Are… are we dead yet?"

Silverbolt rubs his face. "No… We appear to be functioning…" He pulls his hand away from his face and examines it. "A little _too_ well. That explosion should have caused more damage then this…"

"Jungle-girl's force field probably saved us. Where is she anyway…?" Rattrap shakes his head as Silverbolt stands and climbs down to the grassy floor.

"Rattrap…" Rattrap notices a tinge of horror in Silverbolt's voice. "I think I know…"

Rattrap peaks over the rocks and sees what Silverbolt sees. Tire tracks. Probably from Tarantulas. Rattrap jumps down from the rocks and touches the tracks. "Looks like the spider got our girl…"

"We must rescue her!" Silverbolt cries and changes to beast mode.

"Right, like that psycho lizard really needs saving. She'll probably turn Tarantulas into Swiss cheese before we find her." Rattrap switches to beast mode.

"Never the less, it is our duty as Maximals to rescue the innocent from evil. And Tarantulas is as evil as they come…" Silverbolt takes off, following the scent of Wildrose and Tarantulas.

------------------

Wildrose stirs. She groans in pain and tries to move but realizes she can not. Wildrose's eyes snap open.

And looks directly at Tarantulas.

Wildrose narrows her eyes. She lies on a shiny table. Wildrose tries to lift her arm again. But her whole body feels heavy and exhausted. Not to mention, in pain too. Lots of pain. Wildrose raises her head a little. She wasn't even tied down! As for the rest of her, she still had numerous cuts and bruise on her body. And a spitting headache. The anthro-raptor looks around. Besides a computer stating her states, and a very powerful looking ray gun pointing at her, there is a large pump, connecting to a tiny tube that was pumping something bluish into her arm. Wildrose sniffs the air.

"Energon?" She slurs.

Tarantulas laughs, "Having trouble moving my dear? As to be expected now that I've discovered your Achilles heel!" Tarantulas moves to the computer and begins typing. "I've been experimenting with samples of your blood. You really need to be more careful when you hunting for food."

"Get to the point, spider!"

Tarantulas laughs again. He walks over to the gun and adjusts it. "You see, I discovered that within your genetic makeup, you have one a few, shall we say, "Malfunctions"? One of these "malfunctions" weakens your strength and powers when you come in contact with a certain chemical, namely—"

"Energon…" Wildrose's eyes widen.

"My, you _are_ a smart one. Right now, you're being pumped with enough Energon to weaken your body, but leave you conscious and fully aware of any "painful procedures"." Tarantulas powers up the blaster. He presses the button on the laser and it fires at Wildrose.

Wildrose screams as the blast shocks her. Her body feels like its burning. And yet she was helpless in her weakened state.

Finally, the blast stops. Wildrose stops screaming as the pain slows.

Tarantulas gives Wildrose a maniacal look. "The Axalon access codes, if you please."

------------------

Silverbolt lands beside rattrap in front of a mountain. "The scents ends here…" He states. Silverbolt sniffs around a stone. He pushes it aside, revealing a tunnel in the mountain.

"No kidding! But something ain't right here…" Rattrap smells the air, "I've been smelling blood since we started tracking. Wild's injuries should have healed by now…"

Silverbolt sniffs the air "I know. We should hurry—."

An oil curdling scream rips out from the cave.

Rattrap and Silverbolt gasp. They look at each other grimly. "Can you fly?"

"I can't fly in there. You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Silverbolt yells. Rattrap nods and begins racing down the tunnel.

------------------

Wildrose collapses her head on the table as Tarantulas turns off the laser.

"I want the access codes! And any information Dinobot got from the Golden disk."

Wildrose gasps for air. She turns her head to Tarantulas, "The… codes. I'll… I'll give them to you…"

Tarantulas draws near. "Yes! Tell me! What are the codes!?"

"The codes... are…" Wildrose suddenly spits in Tarantulas' face.

"BLAH!" Tarantulas wipes his face and pushes the button on the laser. "You will pay for that!!"

Wildrose lets out another scream as the laser blasts at full charge.

------------------

Rattrap follows the scream into a cave. He transforms and peaks out from the tunnel. Rattrap gasps as he sees Tarantulas pointing the giant laser at Wildrose. He narrows his optics and points he gun at Tarantulas.

Rattrap yells "Hey, bug eyes!" He fires.

Tarantulas turns in time to get blasted. Tarantulas falls backwards, onto the ground, and groans.

Rattrap runs to the laser and pushes the off switch. He moves beside Wildrose and unhooks the tube in her arm. She's unconscious. "C'mon Kid. Let's get you out of here." Rattrap stops when he here the click of a gun behind him. Rattrap raises his arms and slowly turns.

"You should have off-lined me first, vermin." Tarantulas laughs. "Now, move away from the clone." Rattrap squeezes his fist but complies. Tarantulas' gun follows Rattrap as he moves away from Wildrose and stands in front of a wall. "And now, GOODBY---"An alarm sounds on the computer. "What the?" Tarantulas glances out of the corner of his optics at the computer

"Warning" States the computer "Energon has been disconnected. Subject is Malfunctioning. Subject is Malfunctioning."

"What the slag does _that_ mean?!" Rattrap yells.

Tarantulas gasps and looks at Wildrose. He notices that she is beginning to move and that the Energon was disconnected from her arm. "No! You idiotic Vermin! What have you done?!" Tarantulas runs to Wildrose.

Rattrap grabs his gun from the floor and shoots Tarantulas in the chest. Then her grips Tarantulas by the shoulder and points his gun at the spider's head.

"What did you do to her, Spider?!!" Rattrap yells.

"You don't understand!! The Energon was sedating her! Without it, another one of her malfunctions has awakened!! We're all doomed!!" He cries.

Wildrose begins sitting up, slowly.

"She's going to KILL US ALL!!" Tarantulas screams. Wildrose makes a low growl. Tarantulas and Rattrap simultaneously look at Wildrose.

Her eyes snap open with a green light. She jumps up and crouches on the table. Wildrose whips her head towards Tarantulas and Rattrap.

"Oh no." Rattrap jumps away as Wildrose leaps onto Tarantulas. Tarauntulas screams as the child's claws rips into him. She savagely roars as Tarantulas is torn apart.

Rattrap backs away on the floor as Wildrose continues her assault on Tarantulas. He gulps and takes cover behind the laser.

Silverbot, transformed, enters the cave, feather missiles in hand. "Wildrose, are you—oh" He states. Silverbolt stares dumbfounded as Tarantulas parts fly in every direction. He looks at Rattrap and coughs, "It appears you were correct, Rattrap. Swiss cheese indeed…"

"Move you feathers bird-dog!" Rattrap yells. "We need to get out of here!!"

"Not without Wildrose! WILD! I think you can stop now!!" Wildrose jerks around to Silverbolt and hisses. She leaps onto Silverbolt, knocking the missiles from his hand. Wildrose raises her hand and slams her claws onto Silverbolt's chest. He howls in pain.

Rattrap looks at the laser he was hiding behind. He turns it to Wildrose "Sorry about this, kiddo." He presses the button and the laser hits Wildrose in the back. She scream in pain. Her eyes begin to turn back to normal and Rattrap shuts off the laser.

Wildrose collapses on top of Silverbolt, who stares at her sadly and painfully.

------------------

Wildrose slowly opens her eyes and rises. She rubs her head. She looks around. Her eyes begin to focus on the Maximals, looking at her cautiously. She's in the Maximals base, on top of the scanning table. Again.

Primal steps forward. "Wild? How do you feel?"

Wildrose grips her head "My head… hurts… What… What am I doing here? What happened to Tarantulas…?"

"You don't remember?" Rhinox asks.

"I remember Tarantulas shooting me. Then Rattrap's voice… then nothing…" She looks around. "Why?"

The Maximals look at each other. Optimus nods to the others and all but him, Daisy and Rhinox leave the room. Optimus turns to Rhinox. "Sound proof the room…" Rhinox presses a button and the walls glow blue for a nano and then stop. "…Rhinox, tell her what you found…"

Rhinox looks to Wild and sigh "Well, I've been running a few tests on your dna…It's not good Wild…"

Wildrose tilts her head. "If it's about my weakness to Energon, I already know about that…"

"No… this is something else… It seems that when to get to angry, or you are too damaged, you're body activates a defense mechanism of sorts. It'll increase you power, but you decreases your intelligence and sentience…"

"In other words…?" Wildrose didn't like where this is going.

Rhinox's face turns grim "You're a Berserker…"

Wildrose can't hide her shocked expression.

------------------

Silverbolt paces back and forth. The others stand near him.

"Will you please stop that 'bolt? I'm getting dizzy…" Tigerlily asks.

"Sorry" Silverbolt stops. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"I'm more worried about _us._" Rattrap answers. "We had enough trouble dealing with the boss-monkey when he was a berserker. And _this_ is waaay worse."

"I unfortunately find myself agreeing with the rat." Dinobot hisses "The child must be locked up before she harms any of us again."

"How can you say that?!" Silverbot glares at Dinobot. "She is your own flesh and metal! Your clone! Your own daughter! Will you convict her for something she cannot control?!"

"She is far from my daughter. And if you really care about her so much, then understand that locking her up will keep_ her_ from harm as well!" Dinobot snarls.

"Whoa! Boys. Cool your emotion circuits already!" Tigerlily stands between the two arguing mechs. "Silverbolt, whatever happens, it's for her own good. We want to help her—"

The Maximals feel the ship shake. "I guess he told her…" Tigerlily sighs.

------------------

Wild slams her foot against he floor, shaking the room and the ship. "Forget it Primal!" She snarls. "I am _not_ staying here!!"

Optimus pleas "Wildrose, for once, can't you just follow my orders? It's too dangerous for you to leave the base. Megatron will learn of your weakness soon. And you can't control you berserker tendencies yet!"

"Then I'll learn! I'll go farther then Megaton will ever look and I'll learn how to control myself!"

Optimus shakes his head "Wildrose! Listen to yourself. We're trying to help you. Do you want a repeat of what happened to Silverbolt?!" Wild stiffens. She growls lowly. Optimus' optics soften "It's for your own good."

"..." Wildrose closes her eyes. "…Yes. Your right…"

Daisy gentle takes Wildrose's hand. "I'm sorry Rose. We'll do whatever we can to help you, alright?"

Wildrose squeezes Daisy's hand and grips Daisy's arm with her other hand tightly "Thank you…"

Wildrose suddenly tosses Daisy over her head and Daisy slams into Rhinox.

"Stop, Wildrose!!" Optimus yells as Wildrose forms a shield and slams out of the room, and outside the base. "Sentinel! Online!"

Wildrose barely makes it out before sentinel turns on.

Everyone rushes inside "What happened?!" Yells Tigerlily.

Optimus turns to them and shakes his head.

Cheetor speaks up "Should we go after her?"

Optimus sighs "She's already out of sight. And the scanners can't pick up organics unless they attack first… Tigerlily, take Silverbolt and search the perimeter. Let me know if you find any trace of her…"

"On it!" Lily leaps out of the hole in the base, with Silverbolt transforming and following in the air.

------------------

Wildrose stopped running hours ago. Just simply walking now, her cloak covering her mouth as she walks threw the windy desert. Wildrose was now farther then either the Predacons or the Maximals had ever gone. Pass the jungles, and pass the badlands. She walks in a hot, sandy desert, far from the beast wars.

End

Blood lines: Orchid and a group of H.A.C. agents are sent on a mission to capture Wildrose. To escape them, Wild must force herself to trust the Maximals once more.


	11. Blood Lines

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., H.A.C. agents, Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria© Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11 Blood Lines

Daisy sighs. She and Silverbolt fly across the desert. Silverbolt tilts his head to the human on his back.

"Worry not, Daisy. We will find her." Silverbolt smiles at Daisy.

Daisy nods, faking a smile. Silverbolt nods back and tilts his wings. They land softly on the sands beside Tigerlily and Optimus. Tigerlily crouches on the sand looking at warm grains. She stands and rubs some sand between her fingers.

"Well?" Optimus patiently asks

Tigerlily sighs "No good. I lost Wildrose's trail after the forest ended. I don't know how she's hiding her scent but she's doing a great job of it..."

"But what about Megatron!? Surely he knows by now that Wildrose has a weakness to Energon! And that she can go berserk at any time!" Daisy sobs.

"I know, I know..." Tigerlily mumbles, "But--" The tiger stops speaking. She turns her head away from the other Maximals, as if something in the opposite corner was more interesting.

Optimus knew that look all too well "What do you hear? Lily?"

Tigerlily stares at the horizon in horror "Oh no..."

------------------

Elsewhere in the windy desert, laser fire is heard. Roars and growls cry out as bright lights reflect on the sands.

Wildrose jumps over a sand dune. A laser blast hits her back and she slams to the ground on her shoulder.

Wildrose spits sand from her mouth as she rises to her feet. A sword flies towards her. Wildrose raises her force field and the sword bounces off. Then she continues to run.

Wildrose suddenly halts and slips on the sand as Orchid teleports in front of her. Four more H.A.C. agents, dressed in white uniforms, holding lasers, surround them. Wild sits on the ground, rubbing her shoulder, and glares at her "aunt".

"By order of H.A.C. and in the name of the Naturism Treaty, you are under arrest." Orchid glares at the clone.

Wildrose sniffs the air. "Well... That's. Just. Prime." Wild spits, smirking confidently.

"I thought that was my line." They all turn to Optimus Primal, Silverbolt and Daisy landing nearby. Tigerlily's follow behind them. Daisy jumps off Silverbolt as the Maximals transform.

"Get away from her, Orchid!" Optimus orders. "Wild isn't a danger to you or H.A.C."

"This _thing's_ very existence is a danger!" Orchid retorts. "It must be locked away. It is coming with _us_!"

Wildrose lets out a small snicker.

Orchid glares back down at her "That was not a joke."

"I know... It's just for a moment there..." Wildrose looks up at orchid, showing off her wide grin "...You reminded me of my father." Wild spins and kicks up a wave of sand. Orchid and her agents shield their eyes as Wildrose jumps way from them and settles beside the Maximals.

Orchid shakes the sand out her eyes "All units, fire!" They let out a storm of laser fire on the Maximals. The Maximals gather behind Daisy's large force field.

Tigerlily crouches down near Wildrose "You Okay?"

"A little low on energy but I'll survive." Wild speaks. "How did you find me?"

"Wasn't hard," Optimus answers. "We just followed the trail of laser fire and screams."

"I don't understand. Why would Orchid attack Wildrose if she did nothing to provoke her?" Silverbolt asks.

"Apparently, Orchid has an issue with having a half Cybertronian niece who is related to Dinobot." Wildrose grunts.

"Well, whoopee-slagging-doo for badly kept secrets." Tigerlily grumbles and cocks her gun. She hands another blaster to Wildrose "Let's go show my old pals that no one messes with my new ones."

"..." Wild glares at them. She looks from Orchid to Tigerlily and grits her teeth. "...Fine! But this changes nothing between us!" Wild growls and charges the blaster.

"Save the bloodlust you two." Optimus orders. "We'll take on Orchid _together_ this time. Daisy, can you trap the four humans?"

Daisy nods. She raises a force field around the four H.A.C. agents. Then she drops the shield surrounding the Maximals, who charge towards Orchid. No one takes notice of Daisy as she begins to sweat.

The four Maximals surround Orchid, each one aiming their guns at the telepathic human.

Optimus speaks in a warning tone "It's over Orchid. _Leave_."

Orchid does not even look at Optimus as she spits her retort "No."

The Maximals open fire. Orchid teleports above them. Tigerlily stops firing and, using all her strength, slams their heels against the sand, creating a large cloud of sand around them. As the sand settles, Wildrose has disappeared.

Orchid lands on the ground "Where is she, robot?!" Orchid screams, right before Wildrose bursts from the sands and reaches for Orchid's throat. Orchid teleports behind Wildrose. Wildrose doesn't have time to dodge as an Energon dagger slices into her. Orchid was obviously fully aware of Wildrose's weakness.

Wild gasps in pain. Orchid holds back the need to roll her eyes "Did you seriously think that would work?"

Wild smirks and gasps "Nope."

Orchid can barely turn when Silverbolt fires his feathers at Orchid. They explode near her, pushing Orchid away from Wildrose. Tigerlily screams a sonic growl in the psychic's direction. Orchid screams as the wave smashes into her. She falls to her knees, holding her ears. Her vision blurs and the world whirls around her.

Tigerlily halts her sonic growl as Optimus helps Wildrose remove the sword from her back. Tigerlily looks down at Orchid "Feeling a little woozy, sis? It's a kinda hard to teleport when can't see straight."

Optimus and Silverbolt walk towards them. All the while Daisy can barely watch the fight as she stands near the force field around the four humans.

"How could you, Dais?" The voice of one of the agents catches Daisy's attention. One of the agent takes off his helmet. Blonde, scraggily hair juts out from his head.

"Elroy?" Daisy gasps. Elroy was a friend. Or use to be. He was one of the many warriors she and her sisters once befriended in H.A.C.

"How can you betray us like this? These things are monsters and that freak with the stripes is the biggest monster of all!" Elroy yells.

Daisy closes her eyes. "They are my friends... And Rose is my…my family!"

"Only because of her blood!" Another agent shouts, taking off her helmet, revealing short blue hair. "She's just a copy! And she ain't a very good one neither."

"Maxine...?" Daisy shakes her head "I know what you're doing, it won't work. It's because of this intolerable hatred and fighting that I left H.A.C. in the first place."

"No! You left because you're a coward!" Another agent yells.

"We know all about the Ava mission 3 years ago! You froze up! Instead of healing the wounded you froze up and let them die!!" Elroy yells.

Daisy pales. They really did know everything. "It- It was a harsh battle, I couldn't--"

"Now you fight _with_ your enemies!" Maxine yells. "For a child that hates you!! Forget about the Ava mission and _help us_!!"

"I..." Daisy rubs her head "No... I can't."

"Just let us out, Dais..." Elroy whispers "If this fight goes on, they'll kill Orchid. They'll kill your _sister_! You can't compare that to what you saw during the Ava mission..."

As the five spoke in the distance, Optimus kneels in front of the fallen Orchid, "I will say it one more time. We mean you no harm. If you attack us, we will defend ourselves. That is all. I am giving you one more chance to leave peacefully, Orchid."

Orchid's breath is harsh. Hair falls out of her braid and onto her face. She curses herself for falling so easily.

"Leave...? Peacefully...?" Orchid feels a burning sensation in her brain. She felt it before, when she fought Lily when she was still a human. Now the burning feels stronger.

Orchid's eyes begin to pulsate with a white light. Her swords, on the ground nearby, begin to twitch in the sand. Orchid's face rises up to Optimus'.

"_die_!" She screams. One of the swords suddenly shoot into Optimus' chest.

Optimus yells in pain. "Optimus!" Yells Silverbolt. He catches Optimus as he falls.

"I thought Orchid's powers could only control _minds_!" Wildrose snarls at Tigerlily.

"Then she got an upgrade!" Lily yells back.

Orchid's eyes glow brightly and the sand begins to shift and whirl around them. The sand cloud turns into a small twister with Orchid in the center. Daisy puts a second force field around herself and falls to her knees from lack of energy. But she looses sight of the others in the storm. All she can hear are their screams as the storm reaches it's climax and suddenly, stops.

The four Maximals lay half buried in sand, groaning. Tigerlily lifts her head before dropping it again.

Orchid stumbles to rise. She drags herself to her feet and limps towards Wildrose. "Now..." Orchid huffs, raising a sword. "It's over." She slashes down just as Wildrose lifts her arm and puts a shield between them.

Orchid bangs on the force field with her sword. Wildrose visibly cringes with each hit. Her force field begins to flicker and then dies. Optimus, Silverbolt and Tigerlily begin to rise as Wildrose's forcefield drops.

Orchid frowns "If that is the extent of your power, then you are not worth of being related to Daisy." Orchid psychically pulls Wild up by the collar of her shirt.

"_STOP_!" orders Daisy. She drops the force field around the four agents. She looks from the agents to Orchid "I will go back with you, if you promise to leave Wildrose alone."

Orchid looks at her with disgust "Never. If you think this thing is worth your life, then you are nothing to me!"

Daisy's eyes widen and her skin pales. She lowers her face to the sand. Elroy aims his blaster at Daisy and smirks "You always were gullible." He and the other agents fire at Daisy.

Daisy's blue force field stops the blasts before they reaches her head. Daisy lifts and turns her head to her old comrades. Her face was abnormally hard and dangerous. "So be it."

A large force field slams into the agents. They tumble to the ground, trapped under the force field. Daisy swings her head towards Orchid. A force field rams into Orchid, forcing her to let go of Wildrose.

Tigerlily, Wildrose and Silverbolt watch as Daisy takes a deep breath. Another shield bangs into Orchid's back, it disappears and another punches her stomach. Another knocks Orchid to the right, then another slams her into the ground. Orchid holds back a scream as the shields crushes her, cutting off her air.

Daisy is close to hyperventilating as the shield crushes Orchid into the sand.

Wildrose and Silverbolt blink in totally shock. Tigerlily appears surprised but to a lesser extent. Wildrose turns to Tigerlily, who just shrugs. "What? You thought your "charming" personality only came from Dinobot?"

Optimus, on the other hand, was too busy reaching for his blaster to care, groaning in pain from the sword wound.

"Enough of this!" Orchid teleports behind Daisy. Daisy turns around, but before she can retaliate, a powerful blast hits Orchid in the chest. Orchid screams as the blast fries her armor. The blast doesn't burn all the way through, but the impact was enough to knock Orchid off her feet. Daisy glances to the side, where Optimus was aiming his smoking blaster at Orchid. He sighs and drops his arm in relief.

Daisy turns back to Orchid, crumpled on the ground. Orchid tries once more to rise but her efforts are slow and awkward.

"Something wrong, sister? Out of power?" Daisy asks, glaring. Daisy clutches Orchid's arm and a shield surrounds them both. "Now you are going to listen to what I have to say or I will compress this sphere to the size of a walnut!!" Daisy snarls.

"You'll kill us both!" Orchid feels her body shake.

"And it will take a split nano to do it!" Everyone is quiet as Daisy takes another deep breath. "You are going to run back to our _father_ and tell him that you, and him and his lackeys are going to leave this planet and this war _alone_. I swear if you EVER threaten my friends or my _family_ again, you will have more then a lack of breath!" Daisy releases the force field and let go of Orchid's arm "You are not my friends or my sister anymore. You're nothing by father's dogs."

Orchid inhales deeply and narrows her eyes into slits. She nods to the other agents. They grasp her arms and teleports away.

"Daisy?" Tigerlily asks her sister.

Daisy stares out to the horizon before collapsing to the ground.

------------------

Daisy opens her eyes. She blinks several times in the unwelcome light.

"Hey."

Daisy's eyes snap open. To her total shock, Wildrose sits in a chair near her. They are back at the Maximal base, in Daisy's quarters. Daisy slowly sits up "Hi... How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day and a half." Wild informs.

"... And you're still here?" Daisy tilts her head and smiles.

Wildrose hides the blush on her face "You saved my life, I wanted to see if you "made it"."

Daisy giggles "Of course I would, I'm "immortal", remember?" Daisy looks out the window "... But despite that, I pushed myself too much..."

"What _did_ you do?" Wildrose leans forward, with a hint of childlike curiously. Only a hint.

"I just used my powers to their extent... and something like that always has consequences..." Daisy sighs. "Fighting just isn't for me. I'd rather help Rhinox in the labs then "scrap Preds" with the rest of you…"

"It's just…you've... never done something like that before…" Wildrose mumbles "Now that you are well, I'll be leaving." Wildrose stands and walks to the door.

"I understand how you feel." Daisy's voice stops Wildrose. "Your need to be alone. I understand that... more then you know."

Wild turns to Daisy and cocks her head.

Daisy clears her throat and continues "You don't know why I left H.A.C. in the first place… It was during my last mission with H.A.C., also known as the Ava mission. My first mission without Lily or Orchid. Not to mention a complete failure." Daisy takes a deep breath, "I and my team were sent to destroy a Cybertronian science center on Earth along with any scientists and anyone who got in our way. But during the mission, I accidentally touched one of the scientists I just shot down... He was beyond my healing touch's help, and in that instant… I felt him die." Daisy squeezes her fists, "To _feel_ someone die, even an enemy, is an experience I would rather not relive. I froze up. And since I was in too much shock, I couldn't heal my comrades. We lost the battle... After that, I questioned everything about myself and others. I couldn't trust anyone. I left soon after that...And Orchid helped me." She looks to Wild sadly "I understand why you need to go... but a visit now and then can't hurt..."

Wildrose still stands in the doorway "... Can you tell me how you used the force field as a weapon?"

Daisy smiles as Wildrose sits back down in the chair.

------------------

Tigerlily's ear twitches, listening in on the conversation. She grins and leans forward on the table on the bridge "Those two are finally hitting it off..." She smirks at the velociraptor at a nearby computer.

Dinobot grunts. He'd been less verbal then usual lately. As if he was focused on something else all the time. He gets up and walks away. TigerLily blinks and smirks. "Hmm... Is it just me or do I detect a hint of _jealousy_ in that grunt?"

Dinobot glares back at her "It's just you." Lily eyes Dinobot carefully as he walks away.

------------------

Dinobot walks down the hall, and notices Wildrose leaving Daisy's room, the door closing behind her. Wild glances at the old bot before walking away.

Dinobot looks at the metal ground hard. He raises his head "Child." He calls.

Wildrose stops at the end of the hall and turns her head "What?!" She snarls to him.

Dinobot walks up towards her. Awkwardly, he clears his throat "How... is the human?"

Wildrose raises an eyebrow. "She's okay. Just a little tired."

"... And..." Dinobot's optics drift around the hall "...How have _you_ been...?"

That caught the anthro off guard. Wildrose blinks "What?"

"I asked, "How have you been?"!" Dinobot snarls.

"Uh..." Wildrose shrugs "Good? ... Are _you_ alright?" She folds her arms. "Or are you gonna ask me to call you "Dad" next?"

Dinobot snarls at her sarcasm "I am fine!... I merely want to know if..." Words are obviously caught in his throat. He notices Optimus coming down the hall. "Never mind..." Dinobot transforms "I have patrol." He nods to her and walks way.

"O...kay... bye then..." Wildrose raises an eyebrow again and eyes the raptor as he leaves.

Optimus walks up beside Wildrose and looks between her and Dinobot. "Something wrong?" He asks, suspiciously.

Wild continues to stare down the hall cautiously even after Dinobot turns the corner "...Keep an eye on Dinobot, Primal..." She turns to Primal's face "I think he's planning to do something stupid. Again."

The end

Next time:

Code of Human: A side story for Code of Hero. Megatron's attack on the Protohumans was meant to wipe out humanity. As Dinobot battles the Predacons, what effect does it have on the modern day humans of the beast wars?


	12. Code of Human

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C, H.A.C. agents, Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12 Code of Human

"—Let the battle be joined." Dinobot stands upon the cliff. Below him is the valley. The valley where the (now screaming) protohumans make their home. Fire blazes through as Megatron leads the murderous battle. Dinobot readies his sword and prepares for war.

"You're out of your slagging mind if you think I'll let you take on old Megs alone!" Dinobot whips his head around. Tigerlily, in beast mode runs towards him. She maximizes beside him "I knew you would do something stupid when you left the base. Y'know, I should knock you're head in for this, but we have bigger problems right now."

Dinobot blinks at her. He nods, "Let's go."

Tigerlily nods back. Suddenly, Tigerlily screams. Her legs become noodles and she falls. Dinobot knees at her side. "Tigerlily! What is wrong?

'I-aah-I—don't k-know—AHH!" She screams out. Tigerlily's image flickers before Dinobot. It fades and flickers between Lily the human, Tigerlily the maximal and her sabertooth beast mode as she speaks. "I-I c-can't move! Aaaaa! I-I feel like –arrh! I'm going off line!"

Dinobot optics widens, "Then Megatron IS correct! The mammals of the valley are the future humans, and killing them means destruction of all humans, including you!" Dinobot leans Tigerlily against the stone wall. He stands.

"N-no- don't even--- Y-you won't survive!" She cries out to him. Dinobot disappears as he jumps into the Valley. "DINOBOT!!" TigerLily cries out again in pain. '_This can't be happening! I'm too strong to give into this! Why?! Why is this happening?!_'

-------------

Orchid watches Tigerlily and Dinobot from high in the sky. Orchid had been following the Raptor just as Tigerlily had, flying out of Tigerlily's hearing range. She sees the carnage below in the Valley. Orchid read Megaton's mind. She knew about the protohumans. But Orchid would kill the robots first. Orchid psychically pulls her four swords from the sheaths on her back, another advantage of her new kinetic powers.

Father finally gave her the word. She would kill the Predacons today.

And then she would finally kill Dinobot.

"AARRRGGG!" Orchid cries. A horrible pain races through her body, her mind becomes fuzzy and her swords all drop. She begins to loose altitude. "Why!? Why can't I use my powers!! W-what is going on!?" Orchid closes her blurry eyes, she doesn't realize her image is flickering. She falls faster and faster towards the ground. Orchid focuses the last of her strength. She glows white and her fall slows. Orchid hits the ground roughly but survives. Orchid lies near the edge of the cliff, opposite side of Tigerlily. Her gut wrenches in pain. Her shaking hand reaches her com-link. "Orchid… to the… Delta H-hawk… Respond! Delta Hawk- respond! Orchid… to any... H-H.A.C. agents, please respond." No one answers. Everyone on her ship is affected too.

Orchid hears the blasts from the valley and tries to crawl forward. Orchid digs her nails in the soil as she makes it to the cliffs edge. She has no choice but to watch the scene play out.

-------------

The Maximals race towards the Valley. Daisy sits on Rhinox's back with a worried look on her face.

"Dinobot against six Preds, there won't be enough of him to make a toaster!" Rattrap whines.

"We will make it!" Daisy speaks up. "I won't let us loose any more friends!" They would make it, she would heal Dinobot and the Maximals would save the day. Everything would be oka—.

"AAAH!" Daisy cries and falls off of Rhinox. The Maximals stop. Daisy lays in the dirt in agony as the others run, crawl and fly to her side. She felt so much pain, but it wouldn't heal. She was immortal, but she felt as though she was dieing. She _WAS_ dieing!

"Dais! Speak to me!" Cheetor yells.

"She must be feeling the attack of the protohumans." Rhinox gasps.

Optimus kneels down and picks up Daisy. He starts his thrusters "Come on! We're running out of time!"

The Maximals race off to the valley.

-------------

Wildrose sits on the desert sand in front of a small river. She couldn't smell the smoke of the valley where she is, nor could she see the lights of the flames, even with her super human abilities. As far as she knew, everything was fine.

Until a screaming pain shoots through her body.

"RAAAAAAH!" Roars Wildrose, as she clutches her heart. She falls over. "W-what is ha-happening to me!" Wildrose looks at her hand. It's fading and flickering between her hand and a robotic hand. Her eyes widen and she crawls with all her might to the river groaning and growling in pain. the anthro raptor looks in to see her reflection changing, becoming metal and changing color. Her imaged flickers between her own face and Dinobot's! Wildrose stares in horror.

She was becoming Dinobot.

Wildrose wriggles in pain until…

-------------

"It's…Over…"Orchid gasps in pain. She glances at Cheetor, putting out the flames.

-------------

Tigerlily jumps down from the cliff "Dinobot!" She looks around to see the other Maximals standing around Dinobot.

"No…" She runs to them. Optimus puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. He motions for her to look up. Lily sees a spark, almost out of sight, floating away. "

"We were too late, he's gone to the matrix now."

Daisy sits on the ground nearby. She hugs her self tightly. "One more minute, I only needed one more minute…"

Tigerlily says nothing. Rattrap rises and salutes. The others joined in, including Daisy, whose tearful face suddenly becomes serious.

"He lived a warrior, and died a hero. Let his spark join the matrix, the greatest of Cybertron."

The spark disappears in a bright flash of light.

"Daisy, please heal the injured protohumans." Optimus Primal asks.

She nods and runs off to save future lives.

-------------

Wildrose races through the forest. She was back to normal but anger and worry burns in her eyes "I swear, if Dinobot has anything to do with this---!" She catches the Maximals scent a follows it to it's source.

Wildrose stares in horror at the scene in front of her. The some of the Maximals stand in front of a recycling machine. The flyers flew overhead in a glorious display as the machine recycles Dinobot's body.

The Maximals turn at Wildrose's foot steps. "What in the inferno HAPPENED HERE!?" She snarls. They respond with sad looks.

-------------

Orchid steps inside the Delta Hawk. She is greeted by three other H.A.C. agents.

"Welcome back commander! We need to discuss something with you!" Yells Elroy.

"Speak." Orchid orders, walking past them.

"Uh, well, earlier this evening, we, ah, experienced a strange phenomenon." the second agent stumbles out.

"What Jack here means is that we all collapsed fer no dang reason!" blurts out the third.

"There was a reason." Orchid enters the command center. She sits in her captain's chair. Her loyal agents stand around at their consoles. She activates her com-link "This is Orchid to all agents, go to your stations. We are returning to Earth."

"What!?" The agents gasp. "But, why ma'am. We still have to destroy—"

"I _gave _you an order! Follow it!" Orchid glares as the crew finally prepares for lift-off.

Orchid leans back in her "It's time for me to have a little chat with Father…" She whispers.

-------------

As the sun rises up, the Delta Hawk lifts off from its hiding spot from a cave and flies off into space, heading to the transwarp portal, and home.

The End

Ch 13: Breaking point:

Things have been getting worse and worse for the Maximals but Dinobot's death was the breaking point for some. For Optimus, in particular. The maximal leader thinks back on what he's done and the choices he's made and, more importantly, whether he is worthy of being the leader anymore.


	13. Breaking Point

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13 Breaking point

Let's see...

Where to begin?

My name is Optimus Primal. I'm leading a crew of scientists in a war against a pack of Predacons who are led by a sadistic, but brilliant, leader with world conquering intentions.

Sigh…

At first, we were "winning" but after the entrance of humans, aliens and transmetal technology, things have been going... downhill, actually. Yes, the protohumans and the timeline are safe. And, yes, we have had fewer casualties then the Predacons. Anyone who reads those last two lines will think that we are winning this war and everything should be prime.

But they don't know the whole story.

After leading this team for over a year, I have begun to doubt if we stand any chance of winning this war. Or, for that matter, if I should even continue leading. I'm beginning to think that bringing me back from the dead was a bad idea. I've let down my friends, some of which will never get a chance at life again.

First Megatron got the golden disk back, and then Tigertron and Airrazor go MIA thanks to the aliens. Protoform X is online and a Predacon (and I know one certain bot that would gladly rip my core processor out for letting _that _happen…), Silverbolt has been acting suspicious lately, Orchid has gained a new power and to top off this band of good news, Dinobot is de--

...

Despite being the leader, Dinobot would still berate me for getting sentimental at a time like this.

But I can't help it. Perhaps it's my programming, but I just can't forget the sight of his spark rising into the sky. Or the effect it's had on everyone else during this small period of mourning.

I'll never forget how Rattrap held Dinobot's hand as he passed on or the cries from Tigerlily when she saw what happened. The three of them were close, though they'd never admit it. Rhinox is burying himself in work. So is Daisy. The whole crew has been quieter then usual. Even Cheetor has had trouble smiling. As for Wildrose, when we told her what happened at the Valley... the look of horror on her face... She always hated Dinobot, but now, I think she's beginning to regret what she's said to him. I honesty couldn't tell you. Wildrose left almost as fast as she showed up.

I've decided to respect everyone's need to mourn in private. I'm almost surprised we haven't been attacked again.

Maybe Megatron is mourning Dinobot too. Or allowing us time to lick our wounds while laughing from the shadows... Whatever seems most likely right now.

Face it Primal, you're a scientist. You were never meant to lead an army. Especially when your comrades are getting picked off like nano-flies.

And I'm sure things about to get worse. Now that everyone knows where in time we are, it won't be long before---

Optimus is pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in" Optimus states, staring out his window.

"Optimus…" The leader was half surprised when Rhinox's voice trailed into the room. Optimus turns away from the window and towards his friend. Rhinox coughs uneasily.

"Something wrong, Rhinox?" Optimus raises an optic ridge.

"Well, no. Just wanted to drop off some information I discovered about the Transwarp wave…" Rhinox holds up a data-pad. "… How have you been?"

Optimus frowns but puts on a brave face "I'm alright, Rhinox. What about the Transwarp wave?"

"Optimus…" There was almost a hint of warning in his voice. Rhinox steps over to Optimus and places the data-pad on the leader's desk. Rhinox looks up at his leader from the other side of the desk. "Y'know, even leaders need support in troubled times." The obvious surprise on Optimus' face made Rhinox chuckle. "You don't have to carry everything on your shoulders. If ever you need to talk, me, Rattrap and even Daisy are here for you."

Optimus smirks and his optics narrow.

"Okay, maybe Rattrap is a bad example." Rhinox laughs.

Optimus stares at his desk "Thank you Rhinox." Optimus says quietly. Rhinox nods back. Optimus suddenly rounds his desk and heads for the door.

"Where are you off to? Patrol?" Rhinox asks.

"Yes" Optimus smiles. "But first, I need to check on the rest of the crew... and let them know that _i'm _here for _them_." Optimus exits his quarters, with Rhinox in tow.

The end

Next time: Other Minds: After the Ark is discovered, Wildrose claims that she will join the Maximals, but only after she ties up one loose end. A 'loose end' that rhymes with "maliens". But when Tigerlily becomes the enemy's prisoner, Wildrose must make an uneasy alliance to save her.


	14. Other Minds

I do not own Beast wars

Vok criminal, H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14 Other Minds

Tigerlily wondered how she got into this mess as she gallops through the desert with Wildrose. The little raptor-girl glares back at Tigerlily before running faster ahead.

----------------------

Earlier that day, Megatron had found the greatest Autobot spaceship in history, the Ark, buried in a large volcano. Before anyone could stop him, Megatron entered the Ark and attempted to destroy _the_ Optimus Prime. Megatron succeeded in giving the Autobot leader a fatal wound!

Daisy and Rhinox couldn't repair Prime right away because the "repair trauma" would have knocked the big guy offline. To save the Autobot leader, Optimus Primal volunteered himself to contain both Optimus Prime's spark and the matrix with in himself.

During this, Tigerlily was busy explaining the situation to Wildrose as they both raced back to the ark. By the time they got to the Ark, the battle was over. Optimus had been completely reformatted by the matrix and Megatron was defeated. But even the combine power of the two leaders couldn't save the Axalon from being sunk into the river below it.

Optimus had just returned to Ark and returned Optimus Prime's spark to his body. With the time storm gone and the time stream restored, the Maximals hoped for a small breather.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Wildrose states as she packed up her bag.

"Hey!" Tigerlily yelps"I thought you said you were going to stay this time! To help us _defend_ the ark, remember?"

"I'm coming back" Wildrose hisses. "I have something to take care of first."

"And what would that be, exactly?" Optimus looked down at the raptor suspiciously.

Wildrose, being the smallest of the group, strains her neck to look up at the leader. "My business is my business. I'll return shortly."

"Not without me!" Tigerlily proclaimed "I'm going to make sure you come back this time."

----------------------

Oh yeah, _that's_ why.

"Are we almost there?!" Tigerlily shouts.

Wildrose stops running and looks down "We're here."

Tigerlily halts beside Wildrose and looks down. In front of them was a tiny, pyramid shaped object sticking out of the sand. The thing was as small as a finger.

"That's it…?" the tiger grumbles.

"Take a closer look, cat." Wildrose knees down and digs in the sand, revealing more of the pyramid. When a foot of the pyramid is dug out, Tigerlily let out a small gasp.

On the Pyramid is a strange looking symbol, of a style Tigerlily was all too familiar with.

"The… aliens." Tigerlily stutters.

"Yes, or at least, that's what I think." Wildrose sighs.

"I cannot believe this! How are the aliens _your_ business?!" Growls Tigerlily.

"Well, after trying to capture us, kill us and basically waving _power_ in Megatron's _face_, I thought it best to keep the circle small." Wildrose growls back. "But your right, I should just announce it to the planet that the aliens are back."

Tigerlily laughs bitterly, "You were going to take on the aliens by _yourself_!"

"No, I wasn't." Wildrose lies.

"Messing with their _stuff_ counts!" Tigerlily snarls.

"Can we just get this over with?" Wildrose huffs.

"Fine. Tigerlily, maximize." Tigerlily transforms and bends down to the pyramid with a scanner. "Hmm… This symbol. It's definitely the last one on the disk." Tigerlily touches the symbol. She her hand lands on one of the dots. The dot retracts into the stone. "Oh slag." Tigerlily curses. The symbol glows and the ground shakes.

"What did you do?!" Yells Wildrose, as the pyramid begins to rise.

The two girls run as fast as they can as the sand moves around them. They jump behind some sand dunes until the ground stops shaking.

Slowly, Tigerlily and Wildrose look up from the dune. They strain there necks as they look up. Before them, standing full size, is the pyramid in all its glory.

They continue to stare up at the gigantic structure. Tigerlily finally chocks out "I think the "circle" just exploded. Time to call Optimus?"

"Probably..." Wildrose gapes.

Tigerlily touches her com-link, "Tigerlily to Optimus---." Static. Lo-ve-ly.

Wildrose offers a black device with buttons and lights on it "Maybe my homing beacon will work." She presses one of the buttons and the green light flips on. "Unfortunately, Megatron probably knows this thing is here by now." She gestures to the pyramid.

Tigerlily nods "Then let's get to the control center first. If it has one."

They walk up the the pyramid. The large door was marked with the same alien symbol. But how to get in without the golden disk was going to be tricky. The two girls look from the door to each other.

"Run for it?" Wildrose smirks.

"Oh yeah." Tigerlily smirks back.

The two run away from the pyramid. Then when they were far enough, both girls run towards the pyramid, screaming like they'd just entered battle. They prepare to ram into the door.

SMASH!!

The door went to shreds under the force of the two super mutants. Tigerlily and Wildrose fly down the hall and slam onto the floor.

"Ugh... well that was… easy." Wildrose mumbles.

"I thought this base would have had better defenses." The tiger groans.

Suddenly, cables spring out from the walls and head for the two girls on the ground.

"RUN!" Tigerlily pulls Wildrose to her feet and they run under the cables down the hall. The silver cables chase them as guns began firing.

"I _swear_, you have an even _bigger_ mouth then the vermin!!" Wildrose yells, racing down the corridor. The girls come to two passages. Before they can choose, more guns fire at them from the left hall.

"This way!" Tigerlily shouts. They run down the right.

"Something is not right!" Wild huffs

"I know. Do you get the feeling the aliens want us to head this way?" Tigerlily leaps forward faster. They turn the corner and hit a dead end.

"Gee, I wonder why." Wildrose glares at the cat.

The two turn to the alien weapons heading towards them.

"Guess it's gotta be the hard way!" Tigerlily pulls out her gun and fires at the cables and blasters. Wildrose unsheathes her sword and slashes the cables. But they came back twice as powerful. One of the guns blast Wildrose and she flies into the wall.

"Wild!" Tigerlily screams. Her head twists around the room, looking for something useful. That's when she spots the door in the ceiling. Picking up Wildrose, Tigerlily shoots the door open before jumping up threw it. Tigerlily drops Wildrose on the ground. She continues to fire into the hole. Finally, picking up the blown off door, Tigerlily slams it on the hole. She pushes on the door as the cables try to punch threw.

Suddenly, everything stops. Tigerlily cautiously takes the door off and peers in. The corridor below was quiet and dark. The sabertooth tiger sighs and sits back.

"Wild?" Tigerlily looks over at the kid. She's still unconscious, but continues to hold her sword tight. Tigerlily shake her head and smirks.

Tigerlily finally looks around the room. She gasps. She is standing in a large, beautiful, gold room. In the middle was a gold chair. "I guess this is the command room..." Tigerlily gapes and steps towards the chair. She wouldn't dare sit in it. But she does reach forward and lightly touches the chair.

"Welcome, metal one." A sweet voice echoes in the room.

Tigerlily raises her gun and spins around "Who's there?"

"Hmm. You are strong. Very strong. And intelligent. To bad your form is so unappealing." The voice chuckles

Lily smirks nervously "Gee, guess that means your won't be taking me out for Energon burgers."

"But you will still serve my purpose nicely." Cables shoot out from the chair behind Tigerlily and latched onto her. Tigerlily struggles but even her super strength could not free her as she's pulled into the chair.

Tigerlily is tied to the chair by the cables. A red beam shoots down and consumes her. Tigerlily screams in pain. Her optics and mouth beam with a red light as a skull-like creature hovers down towards her.

Wildrose begins to stir. She raises her head to Tigerlily. "Lily…?" Wildrose's eyes snap open as the creature with red eyes becomes absorbed into Tigerlily's body.

"TIGERLILY!!" Wild runs up and hits the beam. But its power throws her back.

The beam disappears and Tigerlily goes limp in the chair.

"Tigerlily?" Wildrose groans as she looks up at her comrade.

Tigerlily's eyes flash open, glowing red. Smiling, she sits up slowly as the cables come undone. Tigerlily stretches her arms and crakes her neck "Ah, freedom at last."

Wildrose sniffs the air and growls "You are not Tigerlily! who are you? One of the aliens?"

"Oh, you're still alive?" Tigerlily smiles down at Wildrose as she steps down from the chair. The chair rises up to the top of the room. "Perhaps I should have possessed you and not this creature."

"Let Tigerlily go!" Wildrose jumps at the possessed Tigerlily. The alien raises its new hand. Tigerlily's hand glows red and blasts Wildrose with a red beam, throwing her back to the floor.

"No" She states. "My Ex-comrades locked me up here. They said I was insane. Now I shall make them pay by destroying their _precious_ project."

Wildrose struggles to lift herself from the metal floor. "But I will need more power." states Tigerlily. She reaches down and lifts up Wildrose by her hair. "Tell me, are there others like you?"

Wild retorts by spitting in Tigerlily's face.

Tigerlily winces. "Insolent creature!" Her hand glows and Wildrose overcome with the red energy. She screams until her voice gives out. The pain ceases and Wildrose goes limp. "Hmph, what a waste." Tigerlily sighs. A tunnel opens in the ceiling. Tigerlily pulls back Wildrose and throws her into the air and out the tunnel with more strength then the real Tigerlily ever had.

Wildrose goes flying out the pyramid, through the air and into the desert miles away.

----------------------------

"Uhh..." Wildrose opens her eyes. Her body is weak and her vision is blurry. As it clears, Wildrose realizes she can't move. She snaps awake. Not only is she tied up but she's being dragged back towards the pyramid by the one bot she hoped to never see again.

"Teeheheheheheheh" Tarantulas laughs "About time you woke up, my dear."

"You have five nanos to leave, spider." Wildrose stands weakly.

"You are in no condition to fight and I have no patience for you." Tarantulas has an unusually serious voice. "As you know, the aliens have returned, unless you didn't notice when you flew out of that giant pyramid."

"I didn't fly, I… Tigerlily…" Wildrose glares at the spider. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, the end of the Maximals, Megatron's head, _you_ on a dissection table… But right now I am far more concerned with destroying the aliens."

Wildrose begins freeing herself from the webbing "You should be more worried about Primal and Megatron. When they show up, they'll turn your spare parts into trophies."

"Do you really think I'd make such a mistake twice!? I've known about that device long before you. This whole area is covered by jamming stations buried deep underneath the sand, right under, and out of the reach of your nose." Tarantulas laughs, "By the time they figure it out, I will have already destroyed that weapon."

"Let me guess, you need _me_ to help you right?" Wildrose rolls her eyes.

"You and that ex-human got past the alien's defenses without the golden disk. I want to know how!" Tarantulas points an accusing finger at the child.

"We were let in, you idiot. It was a trap." Wild clenches her fists. "The alien inside…It's going to destroy everything on this planet. The Ark, the Darkside… It'll destroy you too unless we can stop it."

"Ohoho…" Tarantulas laughs sarcastically "Are _you_ proposing a truce?"

"Not like I have much of a choice. And it's just until we take out that alien and I get back Tigerlily." Wildrose growls. "And I mean _alive_, or I will turn you into dino-treats."

"Fine, so how do we get _in_ exactly?"

"Hmm." Wildrose looks at the pyramid and smirks.

---------------------------

"I hate you"

"We finally agree on something." Wildrose walks behind Tarantulas, but this time, Tarantulas is the one tied up. Wildrose aims Tarantulas' blaster at him. As they walked, Wildrose couldn't help but remember how Dinobot had caught the spider like this on several occasions. The irony must be killing Tarantulas. Wildrose on the other hand was enjoying every nano.

They walk near the pyramid. It's glowing red now. Threw the broken door, they can see the possessed Tigerlily standing inside.

"You wanted more soldiers, right? Consider this guy yours." Wildrose kicks Tarantulas towards the pyramid. The spider glares back

The fembot smiles, "Very nice, fleshy one. Bring him inside so we can begin preparations."

"Hey!" Wildrose growls. "I never said I'd join you. I just don't like this guy. If you want him, come and get him." Wild turns and walks away.

"What?!" Tarantulas yells at Wildrose.

The Tigerlilysteps forward, but as she reaches forward, she is shocked by the doorway. She pulls back and scowls. Tarantulas watches carefully.

"An intelligent being such as yourself would do much better as my general. Bring the new recruit in and I promise you will not be harmed." The alien walks back down the hall.

Wildrose and Tarantulas smirk.

--------------------------------------

"Now that you have at last arrived, kindly update me on the other metal ones." Tigerlily sits in the chair.

"They aren't coming. The spider has prevented them from discovering our whereabouts." Wildrose states.

"Then they will not suspect an attack." Tigerlily begins typing on the chair. "We must hurry, before the _others_ learn of my escape---." Tigerlily reaches up and catches the spider venom flying towards her.

She looks down to see Tarantulas, firing his shoulder missiles next. The chair zooms out of its way. A red beam fires and Tarantulas dodge it, barely. The hatch above opens. Cables wrap around Tarantulas and pull him off the ground.

Tigerlily smiles "This body combined with my power is far too advanced for your games."

"Then allow me even the odds!" Wildrose leaps onto the chair. The chair glows red and Wildrose cries out in pain. She clutches Tigerlily's shoulders and they wrestle on the chair as Tarantulas frees himself. They fall from the chair and Wildrose kicks Tigerlily away.

"Now!" Yells Wildrose.

Tarantulas fires a strange gun at Tigerlily. She screams in pain as the blast hits. As Tarantulas raises the gun, the alien is dragged out of Tigerlily's body and rises in the air. It screams as Tigerlily collapses to the ground.

Tarantulas squints at the alien. A shiver runs down his spin and he forces himself not to look away. The spider raises the gun higher.

"Spider! What are you doing?!" Screams Wildrose as tarantulas moves the alien up towards the open hatch in the roof.

"The alien can't leave the pyramid," Tarantulas yells. The alien is pushed out of the hatch. But the shield activates and sends shocks through the alien. "Not without activating the pyramid's defenses!" Tarantulas sets the gun on the ground, keeping the ray locked onto the alien.

Wildrose runs to the chair. She presses buttons and pulls levers but nothing seems to work. She can't understand the alien language. "Slag this." She picks up her sword and raised it above the chair.

"I don't think so." Tarantulas points his blaster at Wildrose's head. "This ship and the alien are mine now!"

"Ahem." A finger taps on Tarantulas shoulder. As he turns, Tigerlily punches him out. She looks down at Wildrose. "Wild! What the slag is going on?!"

"Your back!" Wildrose grins. She quickly hides it. "Uh, no time, we need to destroy this ship."

"Easily." Tigerlily walks to the chair and presses a few buttons. The data-pad on the chair starts what appears to be a count down. Tigerlily blinks "Wait, how'd I do that?"

"Come on, there is not much time!" Wildrose opens the hatch below. "_What_ are you doing?!" Wildrose double takes as Tigerlily picks up the unconscious spider.

"We're Maximals, remember? Saving bad guys is what we do."

"Perhaps, but I'm still a Predacon and I say leave him!"

"He comes or I stay." Tigerlily glares.

Wildrose glares as the countdown nears the end "_Fine_! Let's just go!"

Tigerlily smiles as they jump down and run down the hall.

"NOOOO!!!" Screams the alien as the self destruct mechanism reaches its climax.

The girls run out of the pyramid as it glows completely red. It explodes with a large boom. Tigerlily, Wildrose and the unconscious Tarantulas run from debris. They crash into the sand as a wave of power hits them.

When it ceases, Wildrose and Tigerlily raise there heads slowly. There is debris everywhere. Tigerlily looks towards Wildrose. "_Now_ will you tell me what happened?"

Before she can answer, Tigerlily's com-link comes to life "Yo, Rattrap to Dollface, what the heck just happened?! We're picking up a huge wave of Alien energy in your area."

"That blast must have shorted out Tarantulas' jamming stations" Wild mumbles.

Tigerlily stares at the raptor girl "Jamming stations?! Ugh, we're fine, Ratface. We'll explain everything when we get back to base." Tigerlily shuts off her com-link and switches to beast mode. "Enough time for you to explain to me first" She glares at Wildrose.

Wildrose groans before switching to a gasp. She points up. Tigerlily turns her head up at the sky. A white beam shoots from the sky and hits the ground. The beam travels across the sand.

"Run!" yells Wildrose.

They start running again, dragging Tarantulas behind them, with the beam quickly approaching. Suddenly, the beam stops. The beam pulls back, pulling away the surrounding debris. It sucks back into the sky and into space. The beam and the debris disappears. Not a single micron of alien wreckage is left on the desert.

"At least they're clean Aliens…Hey, where the Spider?" Tigerlily asks. They look around.

Wildrose growls "How does he _do_ that?! I can't even detect his scent!!"

"Let's just go home…" Tigerlily yawns. "For some reason, I feel really weak."

----------------------------

The girls walk back to base. An act that takes longer, of course, but Tigerlily's energy reserves are still low. And she refused to let Wildrose carry her.

Tigerlily smirks at the kid beside her. "You know, it wasn't that bad working with you."

"So glad you survived the experience. But I can't help but wonder what else you learned from the alien." Wildrose grunts

Tigerlily shrugs "So… What was I like as an Alien?"

"Honestly…?"

Tigerlily didn't like where this was going "Yes…"

"…You were 1 evil plan away from sounding like Megatron."

"I was not!" Tigerlily smirks.

"Any moment you were going to say "YEEESSS!!" Wildrose makes her voice deep for the imitation.

"I was not!" She laughs

"Yes, you were…" Wildrose smirks.

The 2 kept arguing until they reached the base.

The End

Next time: Comrades: Wildrose meets the newest maximal, Depth Charge and tries to stop him from hunting Rampage. However Wildrose soon discovers that Depth Charge is just as stubborn as she is.


	15. Comrade

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 15 Comrades

On the bridge of the axalon, Optimus and Rhinox talk while Rattrap sits at the computer, leaning forward on the consol lazaly. Tigerlily walks triumphantly into the bridge with Wildrose trailing behind.

Tigerlily grins and opens her arms wide "Your heroes have returned!"

"Welcome back" Optimus smiles. He crosses his arms "Now about that Alien anomaly…"

Wildrose sniffs the air completely ignoring optimus "Smells like a new member showed up."

Rattrap looks over from the computer, "Ya, Depth Charge. A real glitch head if you ask me."

"Sounds charming." Wildrose grunts. She plants herself onto a chair.

Tigerlily walks over to Rattrap "So when do we get to meet him?"

Rattrap rolls his optics "Who knows? That fish stick's probably on the receiving end of Rampages missiles right now."

"Rattrap!" Optimus yells.

"What does he mean, Primal?" Wildrose snarls.

Optimus sighs. She was bound to find out eventually. "Depth Charge has a feud with Rampage. He's out there right now looking for him."

"And you just _LET_ him!? I should be the one to deal with Rampage!" Wildrose yells but doesn't give Optimus the chance to answer "Slaggit Primal!" Wild tears out the bridge and runs towards the door.

"WAIT, WILDROSE!" Optimus yells. "Lily, can you stop her?"

Tigerlily checks the scanners "Not with a dump truck full of Energon. I'm still weak from dealing with that alien and she's already racing off the scanners!...Her training has obviously been going well."

"That's just prime." sighs the giant gorilla.

----------------------------

"Protoform X not detected"

Depth Charge glares through the forest, his hand on his gun. Suddenly, he hears movement in the bush and fires. A brown lizard creature jumps out and pounces on him. It pushes his hands to the ground. Depth Charge struggles under the grasp of the small creature.

"Return to the Ark. Now." Wildrose hisses.

"What the slag are you!?" Depth Charge grunts.

"I will handle Rampage. He none of your concern!"

Depth Charge shoots a poisonous glare "Tell that to Colony Omicron. Now get off me, freak!"

Wildrose backs off. She glares up at Depth Charge as he stands. Depth Charge looks at the half-crouching creature up and down.

"What the– you're just a little girl?!" Depth Charge gawks.

"Yes. Your point?" Wildrose tilts her head.

"Rampage is an immortal, maniacal clone with a love of suffering and pain. I'm not letting a kid fight him." He crosses his arms.

"Too bad. I am taking you back to the Ark if you don't come yoursel–." Wild sniff and groans. "Oh, slaggit".

"Protoform x detected." rings the scanner.

The two watch the forest cautiously.

"Behind you!" Wildrose puts a shield around Depth Charge as a blast hits. She doesn't see a second blast and it strikes her on the stomach. Depth Charge ignores the shield and gapes at Wildrose "Kid!!"

----------------------------

Tigerlily yawns ands stretches as she exits the CR chamber. Cheetor sits at one computer while Rhinox sits at he round table in the center. Tigerlily walks towards Rattrap, who sits at another computer playing cards with the computer. "So, what's the verdict?"

"This computer's cheatin'." Rattrap mumbles.

"My _stats_, Ratface?"

Rattrap smirks "Nothin', nada, zip. You're a 100% Alien free, Dollface."

Tigerlily rolls her optics "Right, and _how_ exactly did I know how to blow up that ship?"

Rhinox fiddles with a small device. "It's possible you gained some of the alien's memories. Do you remember anything else?"

"Nope." Tigerlily shrugs. "Any word from Wildrose or the new guy?"

"Nope." Cheetor shrugs back.

"I just hope I can fix up this long rage communicator before--." A screw slips from Rhinox's hand and bounces on the floor.

"Got it!" Tigerlily and Rattrap state and reach down to the screw. They're heads bonk together. "OW!"

The two glare at each other, rubbing their heads. Then their optics soften a little.

"Uh, sorry." Tigerlily picks up the screw.

"No problem…" Rattrap coughs.

Tigerlily puts the screw on the round table "I… better go fill out a report for Optimus." Tigerlily leaves the command center.

Cheetor leans towards Rhinox "What was _that_ all about?" He whispers.

Rhinox smirks and shakes his head.

----------------------------

Depth Charge stares in horror at Wildrose. Smoke rises from her stomach wound.

Rampage steps out, chuckling "And so another child falls because of you, guardian."

"DIE, YOU MONSTER!" Depth Charge twists around and fires at Rampage. Rampage dodges the blasts and fires on Depth Charge.

Another force-field goes up around Depth Charge. He gasps as Wildrose jumps over him and onto Rampage. Wildrose punches Rampage in the face and claws at his chest.

He grabs her wrists. "Have you forgotten, little one? You're not the only one with super strength." He knees Wildrose in the stomach. Wild coughs and Rampage kicks her away. Depth Charge bangs on the force-field as Rampage pulls a blade from sub-space. Before Wildrose can rise, Rampage stabs an Energon blade into the child's shoulder. She bites her tongue, holding back a scream.

"I hope you'll do me the honor of staying conscious long enough to give me a nice long scream, old comrade." Rampage whispers in Wildrose's ear.

Wildrose's force-field finally drops, "Get AWAY from her!!!" Depth Charge opens fire.

Rampage takes all the blasts. Suddenly, Rampages com-link turns on "Rampage" Megatron orders "Return to base immediately!"

Rampage growls. He jumps away and runs into the forest, "Be glad that I am forced to return to Megatron. Until next time, my hunters!"

Depth Charge runs to Wildrose and pulls out the dagger. "Kid! Answer me!!"

"Can you please stop shouting in my ear?" She groans and sits up. "I'll be fine now that the dagger is out." Depth Charge watches amazed as the gash closes. Come to think of it, her wounds from the blast were gone too. "Not again, fixing this shirt is becoming tiresome." she glares at her shirt.

Depth Charge backs away "By Primus. You can heal! Just like X!"

Wildrose stands and examines the hole in her shirt "Do NOT compare me to that Slagheap! I'm a... a mutant. My powers are from my _human_ mother, Daisy."

"The fleshling at the Ark? Didn't know she was a mutant. Or had a kid."

"We're not close." She mumbles. Wildrose quickly turns her head up to Depth Charge But now you see! I have the abilities to go up against Rampage, you don't."

Depth Charge folds his arms and scoffs "Right, and me saving your tail was _all_ part of your plan."

Wildrose glares at him.

Depth Charge just glares back "X is the reason my life is a living pit. I'm not gonna let him offline anyone else! And the last thing I want is to be babysat by one of Primal's flunkies. So stay out of it, kid."

"My _name_ is Wildrose. And I am far from _anyone's_ flunkies. Especially Primal's." Wildrose looks at his optics, they were filled with bloodlust and hate, the need for revenge. She looks at the dagger on the ground, then gives Depth Charge another serious look. Wildrose breaths a deep, long sigh "Look... i really, _really_ cannot believe I'm going to say this but...If your going after Rampage… I'm... coming with you.

"No you're not." He walks away.

"Right, like you can stop me." She chases after him. "This is obviously something you need to do. I've been their, trust me. And i doubt Optimus is willing to lock you up at the Ark... but either i back you up, or I go after Rampage by myself."

Depth Charge narrows his optics and glares at Wildrose "Why are you so bent on taking out X?"

Wild chooses her words carefully "...Things like him should not exist."

Depth Charge tilts his head curiously. Then he shakes it. He transforms and tries to fly off. Wildrose jumps up and lands on top of him. "Off, _now_!" he shouts.

"No. Rampage is heading East. He's gained a few miles all ready and he's in Pred territory. Anything else, _comrade_?"

"You are _not_ coming!"

"I either go alone or with you. Which would you prefer?"

"..." Depth Charge grumbles. "...Hold on." They fly off East, into the sunset.

End

Revelations

Far from the Beast Wars, on present day Earth, Orchid discovers H.A.C.'s greatest secret and most horrifying betrayal to the sisters. Now she must deicide what path to walk : the one of honor, or the one of revenge.


	16. Revelations

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Comander of H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 16 Revelations

Earth 2354

H.A.C. secret headquarters.

Orchid sits at a desk, typing on a computer. She looks at the screen with an annoyed, bored look.

_'It's been three days I saw what Dinobot did. I came back to Earth to confront father about it, but it seems like he's avoiding me.'_ Orchid thinks with a sigh. '_We humans believe transformers to be our greatest threat. I have spent my entire life at H.A.C to destroy Transformers because I also believed this. But now…_' Orchid leans back in her chair and rubs her eyes "What am I fighting for?" She ponders.

A beeping from her computer pulls Orchid from her thoughts. She looks at the screen, where an icon shaped like an envelope has popped up. It reads "You have mail from IQ."

"IQ? I know no one by that name" Orchid clicks it. When she does, tons and tons files and messages pop up on her screen. Orchid's eyes widen in horror.

---------------

"FATHER!!" Orchid slams open the door of the board room. Several men and women in H.A.C. uniforms whip their heads around towards her. At the head of the table, a man with white hair sits, raising an eyebrow at her. This thin old man, with receding white hair and a mustache, was Orchid's father and the head commander of H.A.C.

"I would like an audience with you _now_." Orchid's eyes glow and the chairs begin to float up.

The Commander clears his throat and sits up in his floating chair "Dismissed."

The people jump from their chairs and race out of the room, fearing Orchid's wrath. The chairs drop back to the ground as the door slams shut.

The Commander dead pans. "Is something troubling you, Orchid?"

Orchid stomps towards her father and slams the disk on the desk in front of him. "What is _this_!?"

"I believe they call that a "disk". Orchid, what on earth is going on with you?"

"Did H.A.C. disband 30 years ago?!" Orchid glares down at him.

His eyes widen. Orchid didn't need to read his mind when his face was so clear. She steps away from him. He rises. He stares at Orchid sadly. "Follow me."

---------------

Orchid follows her father down the hall, the disk held tightly under her shoulder pad. Finally, they enter his office. When the door shuts behind them, the commander stands in front of another door and types in a key code. The door slides open to a stair well. The commander beckons his daughter to follow.

The room at the bottom of the stairwell is lit with green lights. The door above them shuts. Orchid follows past computers and large tubes.

"What is this place?"

"My private lab. A place to work and think in peace." The commander stops in front of several computers and equipment. "Now… what exactly did that disk tell you?"

Orchid stiffens "30 years ago, the government disbanded H.A.C. and created the Human-Cybertronian alliance. But instead of disbanding, you went underground, collecting funding from private benefactors." Orchid's fist tightens "Which means everything that happened, all the killing and destruction that Lily, Daisy and I caused have been _illegal_."

"And?"

"What do you mean "_And_"!?" Orchid yells. "We thought we were protecting our planet! Our lives! From a race of creatures we truly believed are evil to the core! Instead were played the pawns of _your _ambitions!"

"They _are_ evil, my daughter. That's why they have to be destroyed!" The commander yells back.

Orchid screams louder "You turned your own daughters into soldiers! You turned your back on your planet! For what? Your own private hatred of an alien race!?"

"I did what I did to protect Earth and my family!" The commander's face hardens "Those politicians in Washington are fools for creating peace treaties with those mechanical freaks! Only I and a select few could see what dangers those robot's caused! They must all be destroyed!" The commander slams his fist down on the console

Orchid's hand stops shaking "No… you're wrong. I watched a robot die saving the human race before it even existed. The robot I hated the most showed more courage and honor then I ever have."

The commander closes his eyes "Then I've lost you, as well. I had a feeling this would happen. That's why I had Elroy collect DNA from the clone."

Orchid narrows her eyes. The commander chuckles. "The disk mentioned that as well, did it not?" The commander brings up images of DNA strands on the computer. "Using a single hair sample, I've almost decoded the cloning formula. Soon, H.A.C. will be filled with super clones like her. Minus the Cybertronian DNA of course."

"Your going to create clones of me, Daisy and Lily. Your new, happy, loyal family. _That_ is why it took so long for you to order the execution of the Predacons. You wanted to wait until you had the formula first!" Orchid glares.

The commander frowns "Desperate times, desperate measures. My family has hunted these things since my ancestor first did in the Great War and but still, they come to Earth. Then they _evolved_ and became more humanoid then ever! Now they've created a human/Cybertronian hybrid! How long will it be before they discover a way to actually _become_ human?! We'd never win against them if they gain the ability to hide within our ranks! WE MUST---!!"

The computer sparks and explodes. The commander jumps away as two more follow. He looks at Orchid. Her eyes glows as her fists tighten.

"What are you doing?!" The commander cries

"Stopping a mad man." Orchid yells shaking "The disk also mentioned something you did to_ me_, father. Something you did to my mind! Something that caused me to _kill_ my own sister!!" Orchid looks towards her father, betrayed "Is that also true?"

The commander frowns "Yes."

Orchid gives her father a bone chilling glare. She whips her head towards the ceiling. A psychic call ripples threw H.A.C. head quarters. "Attention: All H.A.C. agents must abandon base immediately! H.A.C. headquarters will self destruct in 20 minutes!"

"NO!" The commander runs towards Orchid but the psychic wave pushes him back.

"I repeat, H.A.C. headquarters will self destruct in 20 minutes." Orchid ends the psychic call. She lowers her head "Enough time to call the authorities and have them arrest--." Orchid looks around. The commander is gone. She can't sense him anywhere "--You…"

Orchid teleports out of the room and reappears in her father's office. She types on the computer and begins the self destruct sequence.

"Forgive me." Orchid sobs ands teleports out of the room

---------------

Not everyone was able to get out in time. Not on their own. Orchid had to teleport or fly some of the agents out herself. Then she tried once more to find her father.

"Father!" Orchid flies threw the base. She couldn't sense him or anyone left inside. Orchid stops flying and leans against the wall, out of breath. She has already used so much powers, if she kept on like this, she wouldn't be able to escape in time. Orchid checks her watch, hoping for a few more minutes

That's when 20 minutes finally ended and explosive charges rip threw the base, section by section. Orchid hides her eyes as pain and bright lights screams past her. She focuses all her strength into one more teleport.

Orchid lands inside a small ship. The detonation was quickly heading towards the ship hangers. She presses the auto pilot button, ignoring her wounds "Get us out of here!" She yells. The hatch in the ceiling opens and the ship starts it's engines. The ship lifts off and out of the hanger just before the hanger itself also self destructs. But debris is thrown up towards the escaping ship.

Orchid collapses in a chair. She takes a deep breath "Next time… 30 minutes…" She rasps before coughing.

Alarms sound and the ship shakes as the debris slams into the ship. Orchid flies off her chair and smacks into the ground. Her arm makes a cracking sound on impact. Orchid clenches her teeth from the pain as she wobbles up. Her arm now hangs limp beside her.

"Warning, damage to ship has occurred. Suggest landing now."

"No!" Orchid yells. "We must make it to transwarp space!"

"Acknowledged." The computer states.

Orchid sits back down her chair and puts on her seat belt. She leans back in her chair. She takes one glance our of her window. Crowds of H.A.C. agents surround the remains of H.A.C. headquarters as police, ambulances, fire trucks, swat teams and other government vehicles enter the area.

Orchid bites her limp. "And this started out… as such a normal day…" Orchid holds back her sobs as the ship leaves earth and heads to their new destination: Prehistoric Earth.

End

Next time:

You Can Never Go Home Again: Orchid returns, half dead and looking for sanctuary. However, the Maximals are less then compliant until Orchid reveals the truth about H.A.C.'s true purpose. With the sisters back together, can they ever trust each other again? And who is this ancient ancestor that their father mentioned?


	17. You Can Never Go Home Again

I do not own Beast wars or transformers

H.A.C., Commander of H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 17 You Can Never Go Home Again

Space ripples above Prehistoric Earth. A familiar stretching occurs as a small ship exits Transwarp space. It flies uncontrollably towards the planet. The outside of the ship becomes red hot as it travels threw the atmosphere.

The ship crashes into the forest. Trees topple over from the impact. The animals race away from the crash, jumping out of the way of the falling trees. Smoke lifts from the ship as it stills. For a moment, the forest is still.

The door of the ship almost falls off as it opens and a ramp drops down. Orchid leans in the doorway. She holds her limp arm. Her face is cut and bruised and her uniform is covered in burns and small tears. She stumbles down the ramp and falls to the ground.

Orchid's gasps for breath as she struggles to stand. Once on her feet, the psychic walks forward, tripping a few times in her high heels.

Her voice rasps in a whisper "Lily…"

-----------------------------------

"Close you senses to everything." Tigerlily states, her optics turned off. "Focus on nothing but the feeling of the wind on your skin."

Wildrose sits in front of Tigerlily. She closes her eyes "Is there a _point_ to this?"

They sit outside the ark, sitting cross legged in the canyon. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt watch quietly.

Tigerlily frowns "When I said "_everything_" I meant "no talking" too."

Wildrose stands "How is this suppose to help me track Rampage_ under water_?!" The raptor grumbles.

Earlier today, she had been hunting Rampage with Depth Charge. But when the crab dived into the ocean, Depth Charge dived in after him. Not only did Wildrose lose her grip on Depth Charge but she lost both of their scents. Wildrose was force to dog paddle back to shore and return to the Ark dripping wet. She also threatened anyone who pointed out that she was soaked.

"I swear he did that on purpose" She grumbles under her breath. The manta ray obviously didn't like her. He was a stubborn and pigheaded as Dinobot, but was more vocal about it, like Rattrap. Wildrose shudders at the comparison.

Tigerlily opens her optics "Your nose is too strong. You have to learn to use your other senses. For instance, your sense of touch can be used to sense waves created by movement underwater.

"Then why aren't we underwater?!" Wildrose's eye twitches.

"You have to crawl before you can walk, Rose" Silverbolt smiles.

Wildrose glares "Do we have to do this with the lovebirds watching?"

"Yes, and audience makes it harder." Tigerlily smiles. She was obviously enjoying tormenting her niece. "Now, try again."

Wildrose grumbles and sits back down.

-----------------------------------

Orchid stumbles against a tree and takes a few deep breaths. Then she lightly pushes herself off the tree and staggers down the path.

Missiles explode at Orchid's feet and fling her backwards into the tree. Orchid gasps in pain as her attacker exits the shadows of the forest.

"My, my, my," Rampage chuckles "What a pleasant surprise."

Orchid grips the bark of the tree to pull herself up, but Rampage kicks her to the ground.

Rampage shakes his head "Not much of a challenge. Already filled with so much pain and fear." He crouches the balls of his clawed feet. "You must be one of those OTHER humans Megatron told me about. Wish I had time to chat but we can't let the guardian win the chase, now can we?" Rampage chuckles. He watches Orchid gasp for breath on the ground, shaking. "But, then again, it's been such a LONG time since I tasted such rich suffering. And I have always wanted to know what human sparks taste like."

Rampage picks up Orchid up by her head. It seems like a grape in massive transformer's hand. "Tell me fleshling," Rampage whispers an inch away from her face. "Are you afraid?"

Orchid's eyes close "Uuh--Ah…Are.." Orchid opens her eyes a slit. They glow white. "…You?"

Rampage feels a twitch in his brain. Suddenly, a flaming heat bursts across his mind. "BWAH!" Rampage screams. He drops Orchid and clutches his head.

Orchid hits the floor. Her eyes continue to glow as Rampage falls to his knees. "W-what are you doing to me?! What _are_ you?!" He screams.

"I… am just like you… I get into someone's head… and hurt them…" Orchid's voice scratches. "I've cause pain to… everyone around me and… now… I'm paying for it." Orchid reaches up and touches Rampages face "And so will you… Open your mind to me… tell me… what are _you_ afraid of?"

Rampage screams loader "NO! NOOO!"

Orchid lets go of Rampages mind. Rampage goes silent but shakes in fear, He curls up, almost in a trance. Orchid almost collapses after using her powers. She pulls one sword from her back, sheath and all. She uses it to prop herself up and begins walking once more through the forest, leaving Rampage to stutter on the ground.

-----------------------------------

Orchid finally sees the end of the forest. She smiles lightly, hope filling her body. Everything would be alright now. She would see her sisters, even if they still hate her. But she would explain everything. Perhaps, they might even forgive her.

Orchid exits the jungle. She stumbles over the rocks and grass. Orchid looks up.

The canyon before her is empty.

The Axalon was _gone_.

Orchid falls to her knees. Where was the Axalon? Did it leave? Was it destroyed? What about her sisters? Orchid bows her torso and head. Her hands dig into the ground. "No..." Orchid lets out a few chocking sobs. "I… I'm…" a few pebbles rise in the air as psychic energy build up behind Orchids voice. It continues building as Orchid sobs.

Finally, Orchid screams to the sky, a wave of psychic energy screaming with it.

"I'M SORRY!!"

-----------------------------------

Daisy stops collecting plants as a voice rings through her head.

-----------------------------------

Megatron stops pondering in his bath.

-----------------------------------

Rattrap jolts up from his nap.

-----------------------------------

Optimus and Rhinox cease talking.

-----------------------------------

Quickstrike, Waspinator and Inferno drop their playing cards.

-----------------------------------

Cheetor jumps as he flies in the air.

-----------------------------------

Depth Charge whips his head around the jungle.

-----------------------------------

Tarantulas drops a test tube.

-----------------------------------

Rampage jerks out of his trance.

-----------------------------------

Blackarachnia, Silverbot, Tigerlily and Wildrose snap their heads up.

Tigerlily stares at the horizon "Orchid?"

-----------------------------------

Orchid collapses on the ground, and waits for death to take her.

-----------------------------------

Rampage runs threw the jungle, snarling and mumbling "You'll pay...Kill you… rip you're throat out… make you scream!!" Rampage exits the jungle, but he's too late. Orchid had disappeared.

Rampage pierces the air with his mad scream

-----------------------------------

Orchid's eye's flicker open half-way. She's sitting in a cock-pit. Some of her wounds had healed. Orchid twists her head with a wince. Colors of yellow and blue swirl around her. Out the window, Orchid spots a tan sabertooth tiger sitting on the plane's wing.

Passing it off as a delusion, Orchid slips into sleep once more

-----------------------------------

Lily glances at Orchid as she sits on one of Optimus' wing. Wildrose crouches on the other wing. Orchid lies stiffly inside Optimus' cock-pit. Tigerlily grimaces "Orchid, what did you do?"

-----------------------------------

Orchid groans as she awakens. She's laying on a table, being warmed by a white sheet, a pillow under her head. 'A hospital?' She wonders. Orchid's eyes focus to her left. Her eyes widen in fear as she looks up at a gigantic transformer.

"It's been a while Orchid…" Orchid jumps at the voice echoing from the robot.

"You… the maximal… Optimus Primal… You're alive." Orchid speaks weakly. Optimus almost hears relief in her voice. "What about Lily..?. And Daisy…?"

"They're fine. You the other hand… After our latest meetings, we decided to take _extra_ precautions."

Orchid then realize that her right hand is chained to the table. Her swords ore gone. She lifts her left hand up to her neck. A metal collar hangs loosely around her neck. "My powers…"

"That collar blocks psychic energy. It won't hurt you. It just keeps you from using your powers. I've also had your ship retrieved. Or what's left of it..."

"Where are we?" She looks around the room. Supplies and boxes fill the room

Optimus thinks before he answers her "The Axalon was mostly destroyed by megatron. This is a storage facility from our new base… It's… one of the only places I'll fit in." Optimus coughs awkwardly and can't help but smile. He shakes the smile away. "Now," Optimus' voce become dark and angry, "Why are you here?"

-----------------------------------

"Well, what are they saying?" Rattrap whispers, leaning behind Tigerlily.

The cat-bot presses her audio sensor against the wall outside Orchid's "Prison". "Shush. I can't hear if you're talking."

Cheetor leans near them while the rest of the Maximals stand around them.

"You guys are so embarrassing…" Wildrose grumbles.

"Are you sure Optimus is safe, Rhinox?" Cheetor asks.

"Yep. I programmed Wildrose's control collar with Lily's psychic firewall program"

"And after that psychic scream, I doubt Orchid will even be _able_ to use her powers for a looong time." Blackarachnia states.

"SHHH!" Daisy presses a finger to her lips sternly. She watches the door painfully.

Tigerlily focus' her audio sensor on Optimus and Orchid. She squints with concentration.

Tigerlily flings her head from the wall , knocking back Rattrap and Cheetor. She stares at the wall in horror.

"What is it?!" Rhinox asks.

Tigerlily catches her breath. "H.A.C headquarters…. has been _destroyed_!"

What!?" Daisy gasps "By who?"

Lily shakes as she speaks "By Orchid."

That catches the attention of all of the maximals. The room becomes silent and still as the hatch lifts up and Optimus walks out of the room.

"She wants to talk to you." He looks down at Tigerlily and Daisy sadly. "You too, Wildrose."

The sisters nod. Wildrose raises her eyebrow and follows the girls inside. After the hatch shuts, Optimus sighs.

"Now what, bigbot?" Cheetor breaks the silence.

"We wait." Optimus states. He gazes down at the small disk Orchid gave him.

-----------------------------

Tigerlily is the first to walk into he room. Her optics meet with Orchid's. Orchid begins to shake as the others enter the room. The door shuts.

Orchid lowers her head and sobs "Lily… I'm… _so_ sorry…"

Lily glares at Orchid hard "Is that supposed to make me _feel_ better? You _killed_ me. Then you tried to kill Daisy and Wildrose. Not to mention the rest of the Maximals." Tigerlily's voice becomes hard "The only reason we saved you is so that we wouldn't sink to _you're_ level." Neither Daisy nor Wildrose spoke. They obviously felt the same as Tigerlily. "The only thing I want from you is an explanation. What happened to H.A.C.?"

Orchid nods. She rubs her face. Orchid sits up and opens her eyes. She stares at the three blankly.

Her voice becomes cool and professional as she speaks "Alright… I'll tell you everything."

------------

I don't' like it" Rattrap mumbles. It's _way_ too quiet in there."

"Give them time. This is hard on all of them" Optimus sighs.

-----------------------------

The room inside was indeed silent. The three girls stare at Orchid in horror and disbelieve as she finished her story.

Tigerlily broke the silence with a whisper "And you expect us to believe that slagheap? After all you've done?!"

"Your ears can tell when someone is lying, Lily" Orchid states "You can hear the changes in my pulse and heartbeat. You _know_ I'm telling the truth…"

Tigerlily squeezes her fists "Maybe, but I find it hard to believe that something father put in your head made you kill me! You were in complete control!"

"I'm not the scientist here but…" Wildrose puts at hand on Lily's arm "Let's have Rhinox scan her. If there _is_ something there, we need to be sure… "

Tigerlily sighs. She nods.

The door suddenly slides open. Tigerlily turns as Daisy runs out the room. Tigerlily runs after her. They run past the Maximals.

"Daisy, stop! You can't believe anything she says!!" Tigerlily cries out. They turn the corner and out of sight.

The Maximals turn to Wildrose as she exits the room.

"What did she say?!" Optimus demands. He's startled by Wildrose's pale face as she looks up at him.

Wildrose blinks and shakes her head, as if trying to clear her mind "Do you want the short version or the long version?" Wild asks, rubbing her temples.

____________________

"Aw man" Cheetor sighs.

That was the tone of everyone in the base The Maximals contemplate what Wildrose had just told them. Tigerlily finally managed to calm down Daisy and now stands beside her comrades on the bridge.

"But, on the bight side, H.A.C.'s gone, right?" Rattrap folds his arms "So we can count them out o the Beast Wars. Y'know, except for Orchid."

"Not to mention my father might still be out there." Tigerlily grumbles.

"There's one thing you haven't told us." Blackarachnia cocks her head to the side "Who is this ancestor the commander mentioned?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Wildrose hisses.

"Hey, we need to know what this guy is capable of. What better way then by telling us about his idol?" Blackarachnia smirks.

Wildrose and Tigerlily glare at the spider. They really hated it when Blackarachnia was right. Tigerlily sighs "Alright! But you're not gonna like it."

The other Maximals lean in as Wildrose taps on the computer. "Computer access any information you have on a human named "Beller"

Information zooms on screen. An image of a blond woman with metal armor pops up along with a chart of stats. The name states "Josie Beller AKA Circuit Breaker"

The Maximals stare at the screen, trying to figure out what to say. The image glares back at them.

"You mean…?" Rhinox gapes.

"Ya." Tigerlily sighs "I'm related to the most famous transformer killer in history. _Yay me_."

Next time:

Feral scream: Deep Wounds: Wildrose has been sticking to Depth Charge in order to keeping him from getting over his head. But when Transmetal Two Dinobot comes online, Wildrose is determined to hunt her new half brother down with a personal vendetta of her own. Then when news of Cheetor's demise reaches Tigerlily's ears, its up to the rat to get her out of her funk. And why is Orchid suddenly having nightmares about Cheetor?


	18. Deep Wounds

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 18 Deep Wounds

Inside the ark, Orchid's ship sits in the back. It's small but big enough for the Maximals to squeeze in, minus "Optimal Optimus". It contained 1 escape pod in a separate room and two quarters. Blackarachnia, Silverbolt, Rattrap and Tigerlily study each part of the ship, hoping to repair it.

However, the state of the small ship was the _last_ thing on everyone's minds.

"I still can't believe you're related to Circuit Breaker!" Rattrap yells from inside the ship.

"Your telling me!?" Tigerlily groans. She runs a scanner over some outside panels on the hull. "I didn't even find out until yesterday."

Silverbolt, investigating the roof, cocks his head to the side "I don't' understand. Who was this "Circuit Breaker"?

Blackarachnia scoffs. She walks out of the ship, several mechanical parts in her arms. "Josie Beller, also known as Circuit Breaker, was a human scientist during the Great War. She was injured in the crossfire between the Autobot and Decepticons and swore revenge. Using her knowledge of robotics, she created a suit that allowed her to fight our ancestors. She's known as one of the most dangerous anti-Cybertronian humans in history."

Silverbolt blinks "I find it hard to believe that Tigerlily is related to someone that…"

"Vengeful? Blood-thirsty?" Rattrap asks, "Insane?"

"Ambitious." Silverbolt glares at the rat through an open hatch in the roof..

"Oh, enough of this! As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to hear the name "Beller" ever again!" Tigerlily throws up her hands. She puts the scanner on the table near her "I'm going on patrol."

Tigerlily transforms and leaves the room. Silverbolt sighs "I guess she's still upset over Orchid's arrival." It had been three days since Orchid became their houseguest/prisoner. She was not aloud to leave the storage room. Partly because it was the only room the Maximals had vented to shield Orchid from teh heat and poisoness fume of the volcano they lived in. Only Daisy and Wildrose's healing ability could withstand the volcano.

Everyone had taken turns keeping a watch on the psychic. Admittedly, a boring job, considering she never did much now but read books on datapads. However, Tigerlily had refused to take a single shift.

"Gee, ya think?" Rattrap pops out of the ship "Wait up, Doll Face! I'll join ya!"

Rattrap runs after the cat-bot. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt watch in awe.

"Did Rattrap just volunteer for patrol?" Blackarachnia taps her chin curiously.

"These are indeed strange times." smiles Silverbolt.

-----------------------------------

Depth Charge grumbles as he flies over the forest. He transforms and lands. "Do you mind?! I don't feel like dealing with a stalker today!"

Wildrose steps out of the forest's shadows "Technically, I'm stalking Rampage. You're just going in the same direction."

"Then take the long way around!!"

"If you don't like it, fishhead, then quit!" Wildrose snarls.

"Graah!!" Depth Charge throws his hands in the air. "What will it take to get RID of you!?"

Wildrose opens her mouth to respond. She stops suddenly as a strange scent filters into her nose .

"For the last time," Depth Charge continues his rant "You're a _kid. _Not a _warrior_."

Wildrose's eyes dart around the forest. Sweat begins to fall down her face "No…not again…" She whispers.

Depth Charge ignores Wildrose "Get lost and leave the fighting to _real_ soldiers!"

If this was any other time, she would whack him on the head for that last comment. Instead, Wildrose just runs off thru the forest, following the scent.

Depth Charge almost ran after her, but he stops himself "No, she's finally gone, just _leave it._" He tells himself. Depth Charge transforms and flies towards the mountains, just as some storm clouds began to cover the sky.

-----------------------------------

Wildrose leaps over logs and dodges low branches as she runs thought the forest. She skids to a halt when she finds her prey.

A silver Raptor, broken and sparking, lays offline on the ground.

Wildrose's heart pumps faster. She stares at the thing, sweat falling down her face. She sniffs the air, hoping she was wrong. But she knew she wasn't. Which meant…

Wildrose grasps her chest "N-no… stay… calm…" Wildrose fights back the urge to go berserk. Her eyes flicker with a green light. She closes her eyes, and slows her breath. Wildrose breaths a sigh of relief.

"Wild?" Wildrose almost jumps out of her skin at the voice. She turns to Tigerlily and Rattrap, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't _do_ that!" She yells.

"And since when can we sneak up on you?" Rattrap deadpans. He and Tigerlily transform. Rattrap inspects the raptor "A Cyber Raptor. We must have missed it when we cleaned up the others…"

Wildrose narrows her eyes "Others?"

"We… were fighting these things the other day." Tigerlily kneels beside the anthro raptor. "Are you okay?"

"Am I _OKAY_?!" Wildrose pulls away from Tigerlily. She snarls at the two "You guys were fighting _clones_! Megatron is making clones again and you didn't _tell me_?!"

"We figured you'd over react…besides, you and Depth Charge were busy savin' our butts at the Ark when they attacked." Rattrap shrugs.

Wildrose holds her glare.

Tigerlily's com-link flares on "Optimus to Tigerlily" There is an unusually unsettled tone to her voice

Tigerlily taps her com-link " Tigerlily here, what's up? You don't sound so great."

"…I'm sending out a warning to everyone. Megatron has fired up his cloning machine again."

Everyone goes still. Tigerlily catches the twitch of anger on Wildrose's face. "Uh, Optimus…"

"What DNA did he used?" Wildrose asks.

"Wild…" Optimus hadn't realized she was listening. He didn't want her to have found out the truth like this. "…Megatron used Dinobot's DNA…"

"Then I know what to look for." Wildrose turns.

Tigerlily grabs her shoulder. "Ooooh no, you are _not_ fighting that thing alone."

"Agreed." Optimus orders. "And… there's something else…"

"What's wrong boss monkey?" Rattrap asks.

There's a moment of silence before Optimus finally answers "Cheetor…tried to stop Megatron… he didn't make it…"

The forest becomes silent and cold. Wildrose spins on her heels and runs away from the group.

"Wait! Tigerlily, can ya--" Rattrap turns to Tigerlily. She's staring into nothing. Her body shakes

"No… not Ch…Cheetor…" She whispers. Tigerlily's knees become limp as she falls down. Rattrap does his best to catch the heavy weight of the amazon.

"Oof!" Rattrap huffs. "It's alright, dollface, I got ya…I… think." He whispers as Tigerlily sobs into her hand. Rattrap's eyes soften, and couldn't help but feel remorse for his young, late friend. "C'mon, lets head back to base…"

-----------------------------------

It wasn't' until an odd scent caught her nose that Wildrose finally stops running. The scent wasn't a clone. It was defiantly familiar… but she couldn't place it.

Wild stalks thru the forest. She tiptoes through the trees and sniffs the air "I know your here... come out..."

The beast jumps in front of her. Wild gasps at the large metallic and furry cat monster before her. It snarls at her and prepares to strike.

Wild eyes him carefully. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth "...Chee... tor?

The beast snarls again but suddenly cries in pain. A paw covers it's face in pain.

Wild watches in horror as the bot begins to change and the beast form bends and changes color. Almost like a shift shaper, not a transformer. At last, the haunted cries stop and Cheetor, covered in damages, falls to his knee, gasping.

"No... no.... no..." He mumbles, shaking.

Wildrose edges forward slowly. She felt a weight lift when she saw that the cat was still alive. "Cheetor?" She reaches out a hand to him.

"NO!!" Cheetor stumbles backwards "DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Wild is taken back by his cries. She edges closer still with great caution "Cheetor, your damaged, i _need_ to heal you."

"NO!" Cheetor's voice rasps, "Don't touch me! Please Wild! I don't want it to happen again!"

Wildrose steps back. If this was anything like her berserker mode, avoiding it's trigger is top priority. Wildrose cringes when she unconsciously thought "What would Daisy do?"

Wildrose sheathes her sword and pulls off her cloak. She steps towards Cheetor and slowly drapes it on his shoulders. "It's okay Cheetor. Lets go home" Wild mentally berates herself for showing a "soft side" but at least she didn't get an arm ripped off.

Cheetor whispers to Wildrose " Please don't tell…"

-----------------------------------

Tigerlily sobs in her room. She grips her hands against her face. She stifles her cries as best she can, but it was times like these, she missed being able to shed tears. Without it, she felt like all this sadness would stay bottled up inside her, with no way to get out.

There's a tap at her door "Hey, Lily? Can I come in?"

Tigerlily takes a deep breath. "Sure Rattrap."

The door hisses open and Rattrap steps in. He rubs his arm awkwardly as the door slides close behind him. "Hey, I know Dais' said you wanted to be alone but…how are ya hold'n up?"

"As well as to be expected…Any word from Wild?"

"Nah." Rattrap sits down in a chair nearby. He leans forwards a bit "Hey, we're all upset about the kitty cat but… it can't be a good idea it stay cooped up in here."

"You don't get it. None of you do…" Tigerlily lets out a few sobs. Her hands shake "Cheetor wasn't just a friend… he was special... There was something about him… When I first came here, Cheetor always knew how to connect with me. Like the brother I never had… And now…" Tigerlily begins sobbing as she clenches her fists on her lap.

"Hey, Hey! Don't get all mopey on me now!" Rattrap twitches in his chair, wondering what to do. Finally, he gives up and rolls his optics. Rattrap stands up and sits beside Tigerlily "C'mon, dollface, you're the tough one, remember?." He slowly puts an arm around her shoulder and pats her on the back, nervously. He was half expecting her to throw him into the wall.

"I don't think I can handle losing anyone else, Rattrap…" Tigerlily whispers. Rattrap twitches nervously when Tigerlily leans into him. His face softens. Ever since Dinobot's death, Tigerlily had started acting a little different. She was more concerned with others then herself. That's probably why she volunteered to watch out for Wildrose when they went after the alien. Or why she had taken so many patrol shifts lately.

Rattrap slowly wraps his arms around the tiger. He whisper in her audio receiver. "Hey, don't worry. We ain't goin no where" Tigerlily lays comfortably in the rats arms.

"Rhinox to Rattrap!" The com-link makes both of them jump out of each others arms. Tigerlily and Rattrap blink at each other. "I repeat, Rhinox to Rattrap!"

Rattrap coughs. "Im here big green. What's up?"

Tigerlily rubs the back of her head and smiles at Rattrap. Rattrap smirks and smiles back at her.

"Get down here and bring Tigerlily. Cheetor is BACK!"

-----------------------------------

To say that Cheetor's return was a surprise is an understatement. Optimus and Rhinox race out to find Wildrose helping Cheetor to the base before he collapses to the ground. Tigerlily

"What happened?" Optimus almost yells

Wild shrugs "I don't know. I found him like this..."

"Why didn't you heal him?! Never mind, Lets get him inside!" Rhinox picks up Cheetor.

Optimus eyes Wildrose carefully "Are you _sure_ you don't know?"

"Absolutely. Now, if you excuse me, I have hunting to do." Wildrose runs off before Optimus can catch her.

"Wildrose?! Blast it!!" Optimus curses. He turns to go back inside the base. As he enters, the other maximals entered the room.

"Cheetor!" Tigerlily cries. She stops herself from hugging the kid when she saw just how damaged he was. Instead, she helps Rhinox carry Cheetor.

"Woah. What have you been up to pussy cat?!" Rattrap gawks.

Daisy pushes through the crowd "Keep him still while I heal him." She reaches out to Cheetor.

Cheetor snaps his optics open and pushes away from Daisy "N-no! D-don't!"

"Cheetor?" Daisy pulls her hand away.

"Please, no healing…I just.. I just want to go to my room…" Cheetor shakes. The maximals, even Blackarachnia, are startled by Cheetor's behavior.

"Cheetor, what's wrong" Optimus asks. the cat-bot doesn't answer.

"I've seen this before…" Tigerlily ponders and looks up the Optimus "He's gone through some sort of emotional trauma. He isn't too damaged so I think it would be best to let him be…"

Optimus sadly nods.

Tigerlily pulls Cheetor slowly "It's okay, kid. We're here. Everything is gonna be okay. Lets get you to your quarters." Cheetor nods and leans on Tigerlily for support. She signs. Usually, she needed Cheetor. This was one of the few times he needed her. Tigerlily looks back at the worried faces of her friends as she walks Cheetor away.

But her optics lighten with hope as they land on Rattrap's.

-----------------------------------

Cheetor screams as the maximals push him into the CR chamber.

"Optimus! Where's optimus" Cheetor yells as the door closes him in.

Silverbolt glares at Cheetor thru the CR window. "Zap him."

Cheetor screams as the CR chamber comes to life. The maximals watch thru the window.

"Yeegh, look at that!" Rhinox cringes as Rattrap holds back the need to retch in the background.

"Uhg! It's hideous!" Blackarachnia faints in Silverbolt arms.

"I'll protect you from that 'ugly creature'" Silverbolt laughs maniacally.

Cheetor screams until the CR chamber opens. He stumbles out, a mismatched freak of nature, roaring and hissing. Blackarachnia screams as Cheetor's toothy jaw roars at her.

-----------------------------------

Orchid screams as she jolts awake.

Orchid's outburst causes Blackarachnia to jump as well. She almost throws the mechanical devices in her claws into the air.

"Are you _trying_ to blow my circuits!?" Blackarachnia gripes. It was her turn to watch the human while she slept. Blackarachnia had hoped to do some work but the spider was starting to regret taking this post. She notices the shock on Orchids face. Blackarachnia tilts her head "Uh, are you Okay?"

"I… yes… it was just a dream... not real…" Orchid sighs and touches the collar around her neck "Thanks to this device, it's impossible for me to get psychic visions. I'm not use to normal dreams yet…"

Blackarachnia leans back in her chair and taps her chin "What dream?"

"It's nothing, just---." Their conversation is interrupted by a loud snarl and the sound of crunching metal.

-----------------------------------

Wildrose sniffs the wasteland ground. She says nothing as Depth Charge lands behind her.

"I thought I told you, X is mine!" Depth Charge grumbles.

"Fine. you can have him. " Wildrose stands. "Until I dismantle Dinobot, X is all yours."

"The clone?! Now I _know_ your nuts! You won't last a nano against that guy!" Depth Charge grumbles. Wildrose ignores him "Hey, I figured you wanted to know, Cheetor's gone missing again."

"What!?" Wildrose snaps her head around.

"Some kinda cyber mutant dismantled the base and took Cheetor with it." Depth Charge keeps a stern face but Wildrose could sense the hint of remorse and guilt.

He was hiding something.

"Thanks… I'll see you later fishhead." Wildrose begins running thru the badlands.

Depth Charge watches her leave before transforming and flying off towards the maximal base "Stupid kid."

-----------------------------------

Cheetor snaps online inside a small cave. He looks around "How'd I get here?" He glances down at his body and his especially his fully healed hands. "Repaired?"

Cheetor gasps as the memories flood back. Cheetor yelps and shakes the memories from his processor. "It... didn't happen… it couldn't have… What am I… what's happening to me?"

"Cheetor!" Wildrose runs out of the jungle and into the cave.

Cheetor tilts his head "Wildrose? But, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!" Wildrose' growls "I don't know what's going on with you but You need to go back to base and tell _somebody_."

"I can't! You should understand, I mean, you won't tell Depth Charge you're a clone!"

Wildrose is caught off guard "M-my origins are on a "need to know" bases and Optimus needs to know what's happening to you--" Wildrose sniffs the air. She spins towards the cave doorr and peaks out of the entrance "Cheetor, get out of here. Get back to the base _Now_." She whispers.

"Why, what's--?!" Wildrose shooshes him.

"It's fine, but unless you want someone to discover your secret, I suggest you go. NOW!" Wildrose roars. Cheetor nods and runs out the cave and through the forest.

Wildrose frowns "Alright, "Bro". Come show me show me how tough you are."

-----------------------------------

Transmetal two Dinobot steps into the cave. He looks around "Target has escaped. For now…" Dinbot turns slowly and steps outside the cave .

Wildrose leaps form the shadows of the jungle. She thrusts her claws down towards Dinobot.

And gets shot down by Dinbot's optic layser.

Wildrose hits the ground hard as her wound heals. Dinobot smirks "Did you really think I didn't know you were there?"

Wildrose holds her shoulders as she stands. "Sorry, I didn't think Megatron could make a clone as smart as me." She smirks.

"Correction--" He holds out his long claws, preparing to strike. "I'm an _IMPROVEMENT_!" He slashes at WIldrose.

Wildrose holds up her hands. a forcefield appears infront of her and defends from Dinobots claws. Dinobot fires his optic layser at her again and again. Wildrose struggles to steady the force field. She had never felt such power before!

Suddenly, the forcefield shatters.

Wildrose moves as fast as she can to dodge the optics blasts. One of the blasts fires the ends of her hair as it passes her head. She leaps and dodges, running behind trees.

Wildrose growls from behind a treee "You have Rampage's spark! Are you as much a monster?! Or are you more then Megatron's _slave_?!"

Dinobot laughs "I'm as much a _monster_ as _you_!! The only difference is that you were foolish enough to betray Megatron!"

Wildrose bares her fangs at Dinobot. "Shut up!"

Wildrose pulls off her broadsword and a throws it at Dinobot. Dinobot leaps away as the swords swings passed him. Before he can turn, Wildrose leaps onto his back. She wraps her arm around his neck and sqeezes while she slams her other clawed hand into his chest. Dinobot raors harshly. He leaps backwards and slams WIldrose into the cave wall. Wildrose gasps and lets go of the transmetal two. Dinobot stumbles away as Wildrose stands up, defiantly, and begins to walk towards Dinobot cautiously.

A strange energy leaks out of his spark casing. It envelopes the claw marks and Dinobot's half crushed throat. Instantly, the claws marks close and the throat repairs itself.

"Oooh Slaggit…" Wildrose coughs.

Dinobot blasts Wildrose once more, throwing the small clone back into the cave. Dinobot blasts the cave ceiling. It cracks apart and the cave collapses onto Wildrose.

When the dust settles, Dinobt turns away, showing no emotion about what he did.

A striped hand juts from the rocks. Wildrose pushes herself out of the mess of rocks and dirt. Her wounds begin to heal as she stands defiantly "Hey…! We… are not… _FINISHED_!"

Dinobot turns back and grins maniacaly. Wildrose leaps off the rock pile and runs towards Dinobot. Dinobot changes to beast form and runs towards Wildrose with a roar.

The two Dinobot clones collide once more. Wild'rose's sword clashes with Dinobot's claws. He hisses at her. "Give up the transmetal two and your death will swifter then the other Maximals."

"NEVER!" Wildrose screams as she slashes her sword downwards.

"Heads up, kid!" Depth Charge begins firing from the sky.

Wildrose jumps out of the way as energy disks hit transmetal two Dinobot. Dinobot snarls in pain as Depth Charge transforms and lands on the ground beside Wildrose. He fires tosses a blaster to WIldrose and they open fire on Dinobot.

Dinobot transforms through the blasts. He snarls at his aggressors before turning and escaping through the trees.

"Come on!" Wildrose orders.

"Forget him , small fry." Depth Charge steps in front of her "I'm taking you back to the ark!"

Wildrose snarls "Get out of my way!" Wildrose shoves him. Depth Charge is thrown back into a tree.

He shakes the leaves off his head, "What am i today, everyones punching bag?!" He stands up and points his blaster at Wildrose. "Your going back to the Ark, _NOW_!

"You don't understand!" Wildrose screams "I _have_ to stop Dinobot!

"WHY?!" " Depth Charge yells. He knew he was hiding something

" BECAUSE I'M--!!" Wildrose catches herself before she reveals the truth. She takes a deep breath "I… I should have prevented this! I tried to destroy all the data Megatron had on cloning… but I obviously failed…" Wildrose looks down, ashamed of herself .

Depthcharge stares at Wildrose, bewildered. He had never seen Wildrose like this. She was acrting like... a kid.

Wildrose stomps towards Depth Charge "Now _out_ of my _way_!" She shoves past him and stomps away.

Depth Charge lowers his gun. He looks hard and long at Wildrose. Finally, he starts runs infront of her "...Then you'll need help. If Dinobot has half of x's spark, that make him MY target." Depth Charge glares down at Wildrose. "From here on out I'm gonna keep you in line. Your not gonna lay a hand on X or Dinobot unless I know about it! Understood?!!

Wildrose stares dumbstruck at Depth Charge "Uh... yes sir...?"

Depth Charge transforms "Now hop on! We got Preds to fry." Wildrose hops on Depth Charge and they zoom off into the air.

But Wildrose had to ask something "I don't get it. You said i was just a child. Not a warrior. Why are you helping me?"

"You're a pain in the skidplate." Depthcharge glances up at WIldrose. "But I'll be slagged before I let another slagging clone kill on my watch.

Wildrose shuts up after that last statement.

-----------------------------------

"Cheetor!" Tigerlily almost trampled Cheetor with a hug when he, Rattrap, Silverbolt and Optimus walked through the doors in his new transmetal two body.

"Woah! Careful with the new metal, tiger girl!" Cheetor laughs. "...Sorry i worried you."

Tigerlily pulls away and sticks her nose in the air, teasing him "Well you _should_. But it's good to have you back, kitty cat" Tigerlily winks. "Now if you don't mind, i have patrol. Bye Rattrap." Tigerlily pecks Rattrap on the cheek before she transforms and runs into the distance.

The three maximals gawk at Rattrap.

"What did I miss?" Cheetor grins.

"What can i say?" Rattrap sighs "The girls just can't resist my charm!" Rattrap winks.

The End

Next Time:

Dark Reflections : inspired by the unaired episode "dark glass". Thanks to Rattrap's meddling, Wildrose accidentally reveals her true origins in front of Depth Charge. Now Depthcharge must decide where their rocky partnership lies, before Wildrose becomes Rampage's latest victim.


	19. Dark Reflection

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

This chapter is based on the unaired episode: Dark Glass. In said episode, Rattrap discovers a copy of Dinbot's datatracks in the axalon computers. Rattrap downloads the datatracks into Transmetal 2 Dinbot in hopes of bring back the original Dinobot. But the attempt fails. This episode was deeped too dark and was never made. However, in this chapter, Rattrap finds the datatracks, but he doesn't even make it out of the base before he's caught by Rhinox and Optimus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch 19 Dark Reflections

Wild yawns on Depth Charge quietly as they head towards the Ark. Her clothing was once again adorn with rips and holes. She was also soaked to the bone. Admittedly, as much as she didn't like the water, Wildrose was get better at keeping up with Depth Charge in the ocean depths.

Besides that the two were perfectly fine. They land at the ark and Wildrose jumps off.

Silverbolt smiles at them while Blackarachnia just tips her head to the side "Welcome back Wildrose, Depth Charge. Hows the hunt been?"

"Same as usual. Just come for some supplies, then we will leave" Wildrose greets. They walk inside the ark.

"I'll get the energon" Depth Charge states "You… get what ever it is you humans eat, I guess."

"Hrnn, I would rather eat sea slime then that dried out astronaut slag Daisy eats." Wildrose shivers. She then grins "I'll just go fishing later"

Depth Charge glares at her.

Wildrose smirks "Couldn't resist." They spilt up. Wildrose heads up to the command center. She yawns again 'Uh, fighting the Rampage really tired me out today. Maybe I can talk the flounder into extending our visit a bit more.' From far away, she can hear Optimus, Rhinox and Rattrap arguing. 'Same old thing' she figures

"What were you thinking Rattrap?! I miss Dinobot too but this is wrong!"

'Dinobot?' Wildrose's eyes widen. She hides in the shadows and watches the 3 maximals.

Optimus was angry, but he also seems sympathetic towards the small maximal. "I'm glad we caught you before you did something stupid!"

"I wasn't gonna do nothing with that disk, I just figured it would be handy to, ya know, have it around?" Rattrap replied in an annoyed tone.

"Then why were you leaving the base with it?" Optimus glares, motioning to the disk on the table

"I had patrol." The rat rubs the back of his head. "I guess I just forgot I still had it on me."

"Rattrap, we all know what you were going to do! Even though I forbad it, you were going to download Dinobot's data-tracks into Transmetal 2 Dinobot!" Optimus slams his ;large hands on the table.

Rattrap squeezes his fists. In a rage, he jumps to his feet "Even if I did try somethin' like dat, I don't see what the big deal is! Chopperface didn't deserve ta go off line. And that disk is the closest thing to bringing him back! And not to mention, getting rid of Megatron's little puppet at the same time!!"

"But Rattrap," Rhinox starts " There's no guarantee that it would work. And, "Rhinox adds, softly, "what about Wildrose?"

Rattrap tries to contemplate this.

"Yes Vermin, what about me?" Wildrose jumps from the shadows and lands in front of Rattrap.

Rattrap's optics soften. "Wild, I—."

"Did you or did you not plan to download Dinobot's data-tracks into the transmetal." Wildrose stares at him coldly. Rattrap tries to answer, but he knew it would be no use, super humans like Wildrose and Tigerlily could always tell when somebody was lying. Rattrap, lowers his head in shame.

That was enough for Wild "I see…" Wildrose closes her eyes and her arms shake. She looks at the disk on the table and picks it up. "Is this the only copy?" She asks Optimus.

He nods "The file we found on the computer has already been deleted."

"Good" Wildrose states and snaps the disk in half in her hand

"Hey!" Rattrap shouts "Why the slag did you do that fo—." Wildrose swings around and slugs Rattrap in the face. Her crashes into the console, which crunches under his weight.

"Wildrose?!" Optimus shouts at her as Rhinox gasps

"What… the slag?" Rattrap squeaks out.

"Shut up! How dare you even attempt to do such a thing!" Wildrose snarls "What you planned… It makes you as low as Megatron!"

Rattrap holds his face and slowly stands back up. "Hold it sister, I ain't nothing like that Jurassic creep. Don't you dare compare me to—"

"Why not?!" Wildrose is screaming now. "When _you_ were going to attempt the same thing that Megatron did to me when HE CREATED _ME_?!!"

"What?" They all turn to Depth Charge, looking at them, energon cube in hand. Wildrose gaps, she was too distracted to notice him coming. Depth Charge transforms and flies down towards the doorway outside.

Rattrap shows a pained look "Kid... I… I'm, sorry..."

Wildrose jumps off the cliff after him, jumping on other rocks for support, the others following, farther behind.

----------------------------------

Depth Charge lands at the doors and begins to open them as Wildrose lands behind him.

"Depth Charge wait!" she calls.

Depth Charge turns "What are you?" he asks, angry.

"What?"

"I heard what you said! What are you _really_?"

Wildrose looks down unsure what to say. She finally decided it was time. She looks up at him "....I'm a clone of the original Dinobot and the human Daisy..."

"I knew it. You _are_ just like Rampage and the Transmetal 2." Depth Charge says with disgust.

"No, I am not!" Wildrsoe hisses

"You fight like them, you hunt like them, you kill like them. You're the same thing!" Depth Charge throws his hands in the air. He turns away and begins to walk outside just as Optimus makes it into hearing range "Stay away from me..." Depth Charge orders. "Monsters, nothing but monsters." He growls and then flies off, leaving a shocked Wildrose.

Optimus transforms. He slowly walks towards Wildrose. She's silent, she doesn't move. A part of him expected her to be sad, or angry but as he looked at her face, it was just… blank. Like someone flipped an "off switch".

"Wild?" Optimus offered his hand.

Suddenly, Wildrose switches "On" again. Wildrose slaps the hand away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her eyes start turning green. Wildrose shakes her head and her eyes become blue again. She runs off just as rhinox and Rattrap show up.

----------------------------------

Wildrsoe's legs pump as hard as they can. Her face is scrunched with frustration _'This shouldn't be happening! I shouldn't get affected like this! What does it matter if the stupid fish hates me? I only stay near him so he doesn't get slagged! This isn't like me. What's wrong with me?'_

Wild smells a familiar scent and decides what to do with her pent up anger.

----------------------------------

Depth Charge stomps through the woods. He would just love to shoot at anything right now, Rampage or not. His hunt is interrupted by Optimus landing and transforming in front of him. "Depth Charge, we need to talk."

"Get lost, primal."

"What you said really hurt Wild."

"She lied to me. You all did." Depth Charge snarls.

"After your reaction, I think she was right to." He crosses his arms

Depth Charge snarl becomes a roar "I won't work with a clone, not after what

X did!"

"So that's it? No matter what fights you've been through, one detail of origin and everything changes?" Depth Charge just "hmph"s. Optimus narrows his optics. "You use to be a good guy Depth Charge. Now, you're the one becoming a monster. Wildrose had no choice about how her life would be, you did."

"..." Depth Charge just turns away.

"Clone or not, Wildrose is a child. And a cold one at most times. Despite that fact that she's working with us, Wildrose doesn't trust anyone very much. In fact, _you're_ one of few she actually opens up to." Optimus then adds "And _vise-versa_."

"…"

" Fine," Optimus sighs "but at least tell me this: Why did you work with Wild in the first place?"

Depth Charge groans "Ha, like I had a choice! She's practically my stalker! Following me, fighting X so I won't! The only reason that I go so easy on her is because she's a... Kid..." Depth Charge pondered that word. She _is_ a kid. But Rampage was young too once. Then he killed everyone but Depth Charge on Omicron. Wild might do the same one day... Right? So why was she after Dinobot and Rampage? There all clones. All monsters. What stopping them from joining forces? 'things like him shouldn't exist.' she had said once.

Depth Charge looks at optimus "Alright, I get why she didn't tell me, but that doesn't change things. I've seen her go berserk primal."

"What? When?" Optimus was surprised. Wildrose had been so careful about keeping her anger under control lately

"It happened during one of the fights against Dinobot and X. She apologized but I was lucky to get out of their alive... One day, she'll cross the line."

"Well, right now, she hasn't." Primal glares "Right now, Wildrose is gone and _you_ are the one bot who needs to find her!"

"Like slag I'll—" Depth Charge widens his optics "Wait, what do you mean she's _gone_?"

"She ran into the forest just after you she left. I have a feeling she'll do something she'll regret."

"SLAGGIT!!" He transformed and flew off. Optimus follows.

"Protoform x detected" rings Depth Charge's computer

----------------------------------

Wildrose slams against a stone wall. She coughs hard as the wind is knocked out of her. Her breath labors weakly as she glares at her two opponents.

_'Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! This was defiantly my most stupidest idea ever._' she thinks

She caught their scent and thought it would be a great way to let her temper loose. But when you're half asleep and blind by rage, going up against Rampage and Dinobot is a BAD idea.

Rampage walks towards Wildrose "Aww, are you out of energy, 'little sister'?"

"Don't call me that... monster." Wild leans against the wall.

"She is to be taken to Megatron immediately." Dinobot orders.

"Fine! Ruin my fun." Rampage scoffs. He turns to Wildrose "Maybe you should make it easy on yourself and join Megatron now." Then he whispers "Or better yet, join me and help me retrieve the rest of my spark!"

Wildrose looks up at Rampage and spits in his face.

Rampage lets out a vicious snarl. "I will make you _scream_ for mercy when I a through with you!!" He reaches towards her.

"Get away from her!" Depth Charge blasts them from the sky with Optimus backing him up. They fly to Wildrose and transforms. "You okay kid?!"

"Turn off your audio sensors." Wildrose whispers.

"What?"

"Do it!"

Depth Charge and Optimus complied. Wildrose let out a horrific scream. It shakes the forest. Rampage and Dinobot cry in pain. When they fell to the ground, Depth Charge transforms and Wildrose closes her mouth. Wildrose climbs on his back and they fly off.

After turning their audio sensors back on, Optimus decides to leave the two to talk in private. He flew back out of hearing range.

"What the slag were you thinking, going up against them alone?" Depth Charge yells, "We agreed that you wouldn't fight them without me!"

Wildrose snaps "Don't tell me what to do, we're not partners anymore! I'm a "monster", remember?!"

"Look, kid, I'm... i was wrong, okay? You're not a monster and I'm not gonna let you become one, got that? I'll be slagged before I let you become another X."Depthcharge folds his arms.

Wildrose raises an eyebrow to him.

"But if you cross the line even once," Depth Charge voice suddenly becomes dark and serious "Just _once_, I will hunt you down too!"

Wildrose blinks, trying to decide if she was just complemented or threatened. "Depth Charge?"

"What?!" He snaps

"Your getting soft." Wildrose smirks "I think Optimus is rubbing off on you..."

Depth Charge grumbles something under his breath and says "Don't push your luck, shorty."

----------------------------------

It was evening in the Axalon and Rattrap was on guard duty. He types on the computer. He looks depressingly at the screen and, even after getting his face fixed, his cheek still felt sore.

"Rattrap?"

He turns to see Wildrose walking in to the control room. She raises a brow at him. "Are you actually doing work?"

Rattrap blinks at her. "Ya… couldn't recharge… I thought you weren't speaking to me?"

She sits on the table in front of him. "What you did was stupid, inconsiderate and I should kick your tail into the scrap heap for it…but I guess it's understandable."

Rattrap gawks at Wildrose.

"What? I can't sound like Optimus for once in my life?!" She snarls.

"So…were buds again? Y'know if you can actually call it that?"

"Yes vermin and I will ask you to never call me a "bud" _ever _again." Wildrose's eye twitches. "you understand though? Why I became mad?"

"Ya. Sorry kid, I wasn't thinking…" Rattrap blinked a few times more. "You, really cared about old chopperface, didn't ya?"

"My relationship to him has nothing to do with this. I just think that implanting ones memories into another is wrong."

"Ya, this has _nothing _to do with him, heh!"

Wildrose glares at Rattrap and flexes her clawed fingers.

Rattrap shakes his head "Ya, ya, shut up rattrap."

End

Next Time:

Dreamland: The maximals always had a psychic among them and never knew it. And it's something that Orchid has tried to deny since she first arrived in the beast wars. As Orchid adjusts to being the maximal's prisoner/house guest, she finally attempts to seek solis from the bot she has ignored for so long: Cheetor. But when a specialized control chip is found in Orchid's head, it might take more then a new friend to help them all live through it's removal.


	20. Dreamland

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 20 Dreamland

Cheetor lays down for recharge, he yawns and rolls over in his sleep. His optics switch off.

Then they turn on.

Cheetor's optics widen. His room is gone. The grey-blue metal walls have been replaced with bright colors and music.

"What the pit...?" Cheetor gapes.

He's standing in the middle of a circus ring.

Not just any circus either, but a circus of _humans_. Women balanced on horses and clowns dance. The bleachers are filled with laughing, clapping people.

"And now-" Cheetor can hear a voice but sees no one "If you turn your attention to the top of the tent... may i introduce the beautiful, the majestic lady of the tent....!" Cheetor watches the spotlight rise up to the top of the tent, where a female acrobat with long black hair and a blue suit bows on a ledge attached to a poll. "The blue dove!"

The Blue Dove swings on a hanging bar and flips into the air. Cheetor watches eagerly to see her make it to the next bar. He turns, still looking up.

"What are you doing here?!"

Cheetor swings his head around to Orchid, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?!!" She repeats.

----------------------------------

Cheetor gasps as he awakens in his quarters.

----------------------------------

Cheetor couldn't sleep since then. He was trying to decide all day if he should tell someone. But even Optimus would call him crazy... right?

The transmetal two cat stares at Orchid. It was his turn to keep a close optic on the psychic. Orchid sits quietly on her bed, reading. She looks up at him.

"The cameras do not tape sound. Ask me already before your insistent twitching drives me insane..."

Cheetor gaps. He straightens himself. Then he looks at Orchid seriously "Did... you invade my dreams last night?"

"No." Orchid glares back "You invaded _mine_. Sort of."

"What?!" Cheetor yells "And how the heck did i do that?!"

"Keep shouting if you want them to notice." Orchid sighs "This helmet blocks most of my powers, but a little of my telepathic ability still seeps through. And with our locations being so close, it was simple to accidentally link minds, what with dreams being your greatest strength..."

"..." Cheetor stares blankly at her. "What?"

"You... don't know, do you?" Orchid hides her shock "I will admit, it took me awhile to accept it myself... But with everything that's happened, i cannot deny it anymore... and i suppose, neither should you..."

"What are you talking about?" Cheetor blinks his optics.

"...Have you ever had a strange dream or feeling and then, it comes true?" Orchid's telepathic voice sings through his head like a bird '_You're psychic_.'

----------------------------------

"What are they talking about?" Rattrap squints at the eye at the screen.

----------------------------------

Cheetor stiffens. He blinks a few times. "… come again?"

Orchid rolls her eyes "You. Are. Psy. Chic. A 'seer', to be exact. A psychic that can see the future though dreams. And I think the alien device you were struck with strengthened your power .

"Riiight." Cheetor blinks.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I wouldn't say _that_." Cheetor raises his hands in defense. "I've had some pretty weird dreams but I wouldn't call them visions. I mean, this one dream, I took out almost all the Predacons by myself while still on Cybertron!"

"Hmm, it possible you not _all_ of your dreams are visions. But dreams are a fickle thing. There might be a deeper, less literal meaning to it."

"Okay. So what's the "deeper" meaning behind a circus?" Cheetor folded his arms. He wasn't believing a word of this.

"That wasn't a vision. Only one of my memories." Orchid smirks.

"Wha?"

"Your shifts almost done. Perhaps we can talk tonight?" Orchid smiles.

"But I don't have a shift tonight…" Cheetor blinks "_Oh_, you mean-- I…no." Cheetor narrows his eyes "I don't trust you."

"But I am not the one in control here, kitten." Orchid frowns. Cheetor leaves to switch with Silverbolt.

----------------------------------

"Optimus, You wanted to see me?" Tigerlily walks into the bridge where Daisy Rhinox and Optimus were waiting."

"Yes... How does the ship look" Optimus looks down at tigerlily.

"Ships fine. It'll fly...however..." Tigerlily sighs "The ship's small. And built for humans. Even if we could all fit in there, it will only take the weight of 3 or 4 of us."

"That's just prime." Optimus sighs. "Rhinox found something. It looks like Orchid's story checks out."

"What do you mean?" Tigerlily's optics narrow.

Rhinox turns to the computer. He types on it and a holographic x-ray of Orchid's head appears in the center of the room. "The psychic energy created by Orchid's mind kept making the instruments malfunction so it took some time to get a good scan. But it looks like there IS something there." A red square lights up near the top of Orchid's head. "A microchip."

"So what does it do?" Tigerlily frowns.

Daisy coughs "Well... we can't be sure until we get it out. But from where's its been placed, it appears to increase her anger and psychic energy."

"You mean like when Wildrose goes berserk?"

"No. Orchid is still fully aware of what she's doing. She just can't control it." Rhinox rubs his chin "But i can't figure out what activates it."

"Then we need to get that chip." Optimus nods.

Rhinox and Daisy give each other a nervous look. As smart as they were, neither one of them are trained in human surgery.

They look back at Optimus and Tigerlily. Rhinox coughs awkwardly. "We're working on that..."

----------------------------------

Cheetor thought about telling someone all day. Or at least to tell someone that the collar wasn't completely working. But something inside Cheetor told him not to.

He wanted to know the truth.

Cheetor closes his optics for recharge and opens them again.

Cheetor's optics blink. This time, he's in a jungle. Cheetor scratches his head "Oookay…?"

"Over here!" Cheetor turns around. Orchid sits under a tree, dressed in full armor.

"You!" Cheetor cautiously steps towards Orchid.

She rolls her eyes "Will you stop being such a coward? I am almost completely powerless thanks to that collar!"

Cheetor sits down near Orchid. He opens his mouth and closes it.

Orchid's eye twitches "You were going to ask me something?"

"Uh, well. That lady, the blue dove? Who was she?"

"My biological mother." Orchid says coldly.

"Woah." Cheetor grins. "Lily never said her mother worked with the circus!"

"She wasn't. I'm adopted." Orchid states, annoyed. She taps her finger against the grass floor, impatiently "Now ask me what you _really_ want to ask me!"

"Oh... well" Cheetor blinks "... Could you tell me about my powers?"

Orchid smiles and nods "Yes, but first, you must tell me our situation on this planet. Specifically, where are we?"

Cheetor eyes the floors. He looks up at Orchid. "...I figured you were going to ask that... and the truth is... i can't tell you. But i can tell you that if we don't win this war, we are _all_ going to pay for it."

Orchid stares at Cheetor. "...Then it's true. There's only one place that you could have set up base. The only place in this time that could cause you all to worry so much."

Cheetor gulps. She knew.

Her eyes widen at Cheetor. She leans forward. "It's here. The ark. We are actually sitting right in the---" Orchid holds her head in pain.

"Orchid?" Cheetor reaches out and grabs Orchid by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Orchid's eyes begin to glow and she yells in pain. Between her screams, Orchid coughs "W-wake! Up!"

----------------------------------

Cheetor jolts online. He looks around franticly.

----------------------------------

Orchid jolts wake. Her eyes glow with power. The air around her tenses. Her brain burns with the same red hot heat she knew so well. Silverbolt, who was just about to switch with Rhinox, is pushed against the wall by orchid's power. The collar around orchid's neck snaps.

The walls begin to break apart and Orchid teleports out of the room.

----------------------------------

The maximals rush from their rooms when an alarm sounds. As they reach the ark, they spy Orchid teleporting near the ark and beginning to float towards it. Energy rages around her and bits of earth are sent flying away.

"Oh, no" Optimus whispers. The maximals run towards Orchid, guns aimed.

"Orchid! Stop!" TIgerlily cries.

Orchid's head snaps towards them, "I CAN'T!" She struggles for control. The wind around her increases and pushes the Maximals way. Many of the Maximals take cover behind Optimus as rocks begins flying at them.

"Oh no." Rhinox gasps. He ducts another football sized stone. "It's the chip! It's been activated!!"

"Daisy! Wildrose! Protect the ark!!" Optimus orders.

Wildrose and Daisy raise a shield between Orchid and the Ark. Orchid's hands glow. Energy blasts from her hands and strikes the forcefields. Wildrose and Daisy struggle under the blast.

"I can't keep this up much longer, Primal!" Wildrose yells.

"Then theirs no choice!" Tigerlily yells back. She pushes forward, grunting with each step and raises her gun.

Orchid breaks thru the forcefields. She turns to Tigerlily with desperate eyes "Do it!"

"Wait Tigerlily!" Cheetor begins to push forward. "Please, Orchid! You need to stop!!" Cheetor yells

"I can't!" Orchid cries. Her hands glow and prepare to strike the Ark next "You have to destroy me! You are the only ones who can save the ARK!"

"I'm not the one in control here! _YOU_ _ARE_!" Cheetor yells.

Orchid's eyes widen. She closes them tightly.

Tigerlily's hand shakes. Finally, she whispers "Please, sis..."

Orchid clenches her jaw. Her mind burns white hot. "No..." She croaks. Her mind burns hotter. The microchip inside her mind begins to shake.

The chip overloads and cracks.

The wind and energy dies down. Orchid's body goes limp and the shaking stops. Tigerlily runs forward and catches Orchid in her arms.

"Phew!" Cheetor sighs and wipes his forehead.

----------------------------------

"Uh-huh! Here we go!" Rattrap cheers. He brings a small, blinking box out from Orchid's ship and hands it to Rhinox. "This must be the the gizmo that was receiving a signal from Earth!"

Rhinox nods "Remote control." He looks up at Optimus "That's the only way the chip could have been activated so suddenly."

"So all this time," Daisy ponders, "Anytime it looked like Orchid would lose a fight, or any time it would be convenient for H.A.C., someone would switch on the chip and take control of Orchid's mind and movements? Who would do that?"

"Who else?" Tigerlily grumbles "Father. He _put_ that thing in Orchid's head in the first place. He's still alive. And when all of this is over... we are going to make sure he's put away for the rest of his life for this."

Daisy lowers her face. She looks up at her sister with determination in her eyes. "Agreed."

"Uh, hate to spoil the family moment, but... what happened to the kitty cat?" Rattrap looks around the room.

----------------------------------

Outside, Orchid sits on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the canyon that holds the Ark. Cheetor slowly walks up beside her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks.

Orchid takes a deep, refreshing breath "Better. The fresh air helps... Now that the chip is gone Primal has suggested that i help with the outside defenses...What with the volcanic fumes and all inside the base..."

"Oh, right."

"I never did keep my end of the bargain. I can still tell you about your powers, kitten."

"Hey don't worry about it. I've decided... i don't need some super powers to tell me what to do. I'll stick to trusting my instincts... But there is one thing you can do."

"Yes?"

"Could you stop calling me Kitten?"

Orchid laughs and nods her head.

"So..." Cheetor's face creates a lopsided grin "What was it like in the circus!?"

Orchid glares at him "Do _not_ go there."

Cheetor backs off ans shrugs. He turns to footsteps behind him. Tigerlily awkwardly stands behind him and Orchid. Cheetor coughs "Well, i'd better get on patrol..." Cheetor nods to Orchid and runs off.

"I've noticed that patrol is quite a convenient excuse around here." Orchid chuckles. Her expression becomes more mournful when Tigerlily sits beside her.

"Hi... can we talk?" Tigerlily asks.

Orchid holds out her hand and smiles "Anytime." Tigerlily shakes Orchid's hand and smiles back. Orchid turns her head towards the direction Cheetor left. "That bot... I see great things in his future. Very great thi--"

Suddenly, Orchid looks up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" Tigerlily asks.

"Something is coming. Something bad..." Orchid watches the stars very closely.

The End

Next time

Epilogue of war : The final battle has arrived. Megatron has found the Nemesis. But when the battle is finally over, what will our heros do next?


	21. Epilogue of War

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 21 Epilogue of War

Daisy looks out side the base anxiously. It had been several hours since Tigerhawk had arrived. His presence brought not only hope to the maximals but the destruction of the Predacon base! However, upon finding Tarantulas' base, Optimus discovered that Megatron still had a back up plan. Megatron had found the famous Deception warship, the Nemesis. Now Depth Charge and Wildrose were now on their way to stop them.

Tigerlily walks outside and pulls on Daisy's arm. "C'mon, Dais, They'll be okay. Come back inside."

Daisy takes one more look at the stormy sky before following her sister back inside.

----------------------------------

Depth Charge and Wildrose swim through the ocean. Finally, a large, black ship comes into view.

'_By the matrix..._' Wildrose thinks.

"Depth Charge to Optimus." Depth Charge opens his com-link "You called it. We're going in." Depth Charge transforms.

"Confirmed. And good luck."

"Ya" Depth Charge closes the channel and points towards the ship. "Wild, get to the other side of the ship, we'll take it apart from both sides. And keep your com-link open on my frequency."

Wildrose nods and begins to swim off.

"Be careful, kid." Depth Charge speaks thru the com-link.

"Think you can save the universe, fishboy?" Depth Charge turns around. Rampage aims his missiles and fires at Depth Charge "Don't make me laugh."

----------------------------------

Depth Charge pins Rampage down and struggles to stab the stick of energon into Rampages spark. "Raw Energon! Right through your twisted Spark. Take it! Take it straight to the Pit you sickening piece of Slag!" Depth Charge screams to Rampage, who pushes the energon crystal away as best he can.

Suddenly Rampage lets go. Depth Charge's optics widen, but he glares again.

"Kid," Depth charge speaks through the open channel. "You better get out of here, right _now_."

Rampage laughs as Depth Charge lifts the crystal and stabs down with all his strength.

Wildrose whips her head up from the wall of the ship she was tearing into. She heard the message. But she felt something and now she could see it coming. An explosion from Depth charges location, powered up by the energon around him, is careening to her.

And she had no place to run.

----------------------------------

Optimus and Tigerhawk are forced back by the the explosion.

"Base to Optimus, scanners indicate a massive destination of unknown type in your location! What's youre status?!"

Optimus smiles "They've done it! Depth Charge and Wild have done it! It's all over!"

----------------------------------

The base cheered. Rattrap gave a Tigerlily a smooch on the cheek. "Yeah! Ain't I always said that tin minnow was one of my favorite people?"

"Nice going, team flounder!" Tigerlily cheers.

----------------------------------

Optimus..." Tigertron points. Optimus looks on in shock as pieces of Rampage, Depth Charge, Wildrose's clothing and her broken sword hilt rise to the surface.

Optimus opens his com-link once again. His tone full of remorse "But I'm afraid Depth Charge and Wild Rose... have paid the ultimate price."

----------------------------------

The base goes silent. They stare in shock at he computer.

Daisy's sob breaks the silence. "But– Wild– sh-she can't be destroyed! They can't be gone!" Tigerlily hugs Daisy and she cries into Tigerlily's shoulder.

----------------------------------

As they fly off, Tigerhawk turns and sees a dark shadow in the water. The shadow becomes larger until it breaks the surface and begins to rise up, out of the ocean.

"No, by the code of Primus." Optimus stops flying "THE NEMISIS!"

----------------------------------

Megatron laughs as the Nemisis flies above the ocean. The nemesis moves forward, chased by tigerhawk and optimus.

----------------------------------

The scrap metal sinks into the sea, all the way to the bottom. As it hits the ocean floor, another object sways lifelessly in the current.

Wildrose's eyes open slightly. She cringes in pain. She could feel the water filling her lungs. She feels half dead. He body wouldn't listen to her. Her skin was burning, even under the water. He clothes are burned and ripped and she was sinking quickly.

What about the Nemisis? And the maximals? What about the sisters? Was everyone else alive? Did Rampage cheat death again? Where was Depth Charge?

She knew her questions would go unanswered. He body was too weak to move and her healing powers couldn't remove the water from her lungs.

She was going to die here.

'_No_' Wildrose grits her teeth. Her head screams '_I don't want to die like this! Someone! Please find me!! Optimus! Depth Charge!_'

Depth Charge...

'_Depth…Charge_' she thinks, as she watches a scrap of blue armor sink past her.

He was gone.

He's… _GONE_…

Wildrose wants to scream as the darkness takes her.

----------------------------------

"C-can't-- hold-- it!" Daisy raises her hands up. A large forcefield pushes against the Nemisis, to no avail.

"What ever Rhinox is planning--" Orchid yells through her com-link. She watches the Nemesis though the cracks in the ceiling. "He had better do it now! The Nemesis is about to fire!" Orchid prepares herself with the rest of the maximals.

----------------------------------

"For everything that ever was." Rhinox whispers. He lets out a vicious battle cry drives the small ship full speed towards the Nemesis.

Megatron screams. The ship crashes thru the Nemesis's window, colliding with the varous equipment, slams into Megatron and crashes through the other side.

The ship shakes and begins to fall towards the Earth.

Optimus whips his head around. Transmetal two Dinobot had been thrown to the other side of the room when the small ship crashed through. "Dinobot! Save yourself!" cries Optimus.

Transmetal two Dinobot raises his head. His body limply sits on the floor of the nemisis. He weakly salutes to the Maximal leader. "Goodbye, Optimus Primal." The machines around suddenly explode.

As the inside of the Nemesis begins to explode, Optimus is force to retreat. He just barely flies out in time. He lands on the dirt floor. The Nemesis flies across the sky and crashes on the other side of the hill.

Optimus sighs as the other maximals walk up beside him. "It's done. All is as it should be... At last."

----------------------------------

A light.

I'm dead?

Did we win?

Is...it...?

----------------------------------

"It's over!!!" The loud cheer made Wildrose open her eyes, painfully. The light she'd seen was the lights of the cave of the Ark. She slowly sits up. The voice had come from Rattrap, who was currently dancing a jig with Tigerlily.

"Glad to have you back." Wildrose turns to Optimus, behind her. "We weren't sure you were going to make it."

Wildrose blinks sorely as her eye readjust to the light. She rubs her head "Did... we really win?"

"Yes." Calls Orchid "We gained some scars but we still have our lives." Optimus nods back to her.

"Rose!" Wild is pummeled in Daisy's bear hug. " I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" She sobs.

"Daisy... What did I tell you about... forget it." Wildrose hugs her 'mother'.

"Lily. If your not to busy, I have something to discuss with you." Orchid smiles.

----------------------------------

Orchid, where are we?" Tigerlily looks around the cave.

"Another one of Tarantulas' old lairs. It contains something of value to us."

"We should report this to Optimus, he—" Tigerlily gasps. Before her is a tall, metal tube, inside the green liquid is a body. Tigerlily didn't need a closer look, she could easily tell.

It's her.

Tigerlily's human body was floating there in the tube.

"Orchid, what the slag is this?" Anger rises in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to create it before I told you. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Explain. NOW!"

"I found cloning technology on that disk i received at the H.A.C . I used it. to clone you." Orchid looks at the tube. "It's just a body, no mind, no soul." She looks at Tigerlily again. "You should be able to use your original mind swap technology on it. You can become human again!"

"Enough! How DARE you?! After everything that's happened?!!" Tigerlily growls.

"Wait, do not misunderstand... If you choose to stay a transformer, I will not stop you. I just want you to know that, now, you _do_ have a _choice_... The choice I took away from you..." Orchid's eyes soften. "I have already spoken with Daisy, she wants to go back to Earth. You said it yourself, our father needs to be stopped. And it would be easier to do so on Earth as a human. But no matter what form you decide on, please, come with us and we can stop him together. But most of all. We can finally be a family again." Tigerlily says nothing. "Please, think about it."

Orchid leaves the room, leaving Tigerlily with her choices.

----------------------------------

Wildrose sits on top of the volcano, looking over the horizon. Optimus flies up and transforms beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm _fine_." Wildrose snarls.

"…I know it's hard, Wild. Losing a friend is never easy."

"I'm _FINE_!"

Optimus' shoulders drop. " Have you decided what to do now?"

"…I'm thinking."

He sits down near Wildrose and they both look on at the lovely landscape.

----------------------------------

Daisy finishes healing Waspinator. "There, that should do it!"

Waspinator stretches and tilts his head at Daisy "Why fleshybot help Wazzpinator?"

Daisy begins picking flowers, "You quit the Predacons, right? That means we're not enemies anymore…and it's Daisy. Not Fleshybot…"

"So Maximalzz won't blow up Wazzpinator?"

"Nope! Just as long as you don't cause anymore trouble" Daisy winks at him. She spots a few groups of protohumans watching them from afar. Una runs over to them and stretches a hand out to Waspinator "It looks like you've made some friends." Daisy giggles as Waspinator smiles and takes Una's hand.

----------------------------------

Rattrap was in a great mood. He almost hops down the hallway. He spies Tigerlily and races to her "Hey, Dollface! Ready to see Cybertron?"

"Rattrap--"

"Whoohoo! I am going to take you to the best bars on Iacon!"

"Rattrap!" Tigerlily yells "We need to talk."

----------------------------------

The Maximals gather in front of Orchid's repaired ship. They exchange sorrowful looks to the humans. Orchid put on and unemotional face, and Daisy tries her best not to cry.

Lily, in her new human body walks up the her friends and shake their hands. She looks a Rattrap and gives a sad look. He just returns it and nods.

Wildrose leans against the ship.

Orchid shakes hands with Optimus Primal's hand. "Primal, for the safety of my sisters and Wildrose, please refrain from telling anyone about us."

"What about Megatron?"

She smirks, " I temporarily blocked his memories of us. The only way he can remember is by seeing us again."

Blackarachnia groans and whispers to Silverbolt "What is with all the new powers!?"

"Alright, you have my word." Optimus smiles.

"Thank you primal. All right girls, it's time." Orchid turned to the ship. "Lets go home."

The sisters begin to leave. Wild runs to Primal, "O-Optimus..." Suddenly she bows "Thank you... for everything..."

"You welcome, Wildrose, Good luck."

Rattrap laughs "Heh, the mighty raptor bowing to a monkey, never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up Ratface." Wild turns to leave.

As the four enter the ship, Lily shouts "Hey, you guys better call to me or I'm gonna have to go to cybertron and pound the slag out of you!" The maximals laugh and the door closes between them.

The ship flies off and the maximals begin their own journey home.

End

Ch.22 Prelude

The last chapter in the series. And a Prelude to the battles to come.


	22. Prelude

I do not own Beast wars

H.A.C., Wild Rose, Daisy Floria, Orchid Floria and Lily Floria © Tegan Dumpleton aka SlugLady28

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.22 Prelude

Prehistoric Earth

The humans, Lily, Orchid and Daisy, along with the half-human-half-cybertronian clone, Wildrose, wave goodbye to Optimus Primal and his crew. They enter Orchid's ship, with Lily entering last.

But as she enters the cold hull of the ship, Lily feels a knot of regret in her stomach.

-------------several hours earlier------------

Wildrose stares down at the table where Lily's cloned body lays. Her eyes stare inquisitively at the fully clothed figure. It was the spitting image of Lily, even down to the style of her wavy red hair. The clothes she was dressed in was a basic shirt and pants that Daisy had. Looking at the clone, Wildrose remembers how much things have changed since "Tigerlily" first arrived to the beast wars.

But it wasn't really her, though. It was just a shell, created by Orchid. All Lily needs to do was transfer her mind into the clone shell, and she would be human again.

"Rose?" Daisy leans towards the small girl "Helloooo?"

Wildrose snaps out of her thoughts. "I can't be leave I'm gonna say this, but... i think it might _actually_ work."

"You're not mad?" Daisy's eyebrows rise "Orchid created a clone without telling you first and your not mad?"

"Why would i be? It's just an empty shell." Wildrose shrugs.

"Can we just get this over with?" Tigerlily calls from the other examining table. She looks uncomfortable on the table. Though who can blame her? This _was _one of tarantulas' old labs. Every corner of the cave was covered in bones, animal skins and webs, an eery reminder of the late arachnid. However, Tigerlily was uncomfortable because of something else, "The sooner we do this, the sooner I can get this _thing _off my head! Er- heads!" She points to the helmet that sits on both her head, as well as her clone's. It was her lasted version of her Mind Transfer Technology. And extremely heavy.

"Of course." Orchid taps on the console "But shouldn't the _others_ be here as well?"

Tigerlily stares at the celling. By "others", Orchid obviously meant "the bots you've been living, eating, and fighting alongside with since you landed on this planet". Tigerlily sighs "Actually, i don't think i could go through this if they were here watching."

That brought an awkward silence to the room. The other girls look between each other, understanding completely.

"Right... I'm beginning the mind transfer now." Orchid presses a button on the console. Both helmets light up and a streak of light begins to shoots from Tigerlily to the human shell next to her. Suddenly, Tigerlily's optics power down and her body becomes limp.

The streaks stop and the machine powers down.

The three girls hold their breath and wait for some sign of movement from the human shell.

"L-lily?" Daisy quivers.

"C-c-" the human face twitches "Can't... move my body..."

Daisy and Orchid sigh with relief. Wildrose just smirks "Don't worry, that's normal. Just give yourself a moment to adjust."

Lily opens her eyes "Is everything support to be all fuzzy... and smell _pink_?"

"Yes" Wildrose states matter-of-factly.

"What does pink even smell like?" Daisy whispers to Orchid, who shrugs back.

Daisy and WIldrose help Lily into a seating position. She wobbles a little, and begins to flex her hands.

"So while Lily stops smelling colors," Orchid leans against the computer console "I think we could discuss what we do when we get back to Earth."

"That's easy," Lily mumbles and cracking her neck "We hunt down father and arrest him."

"But now Wildrose has decided to come with us." Orchid clears her throat. "Which brings up one _tiny_ little detail."

"Which is?" Wildrose shoots Orchid a glare.

"_Clone_ are _illegal_ on Earth." Orchid states.

Daisy and Lily falter. With everything that happened, they had forgotten one of Earth's biggest rules. They glance down at the small raptor.

Wildrose just closes her eyes and grumbles "So?"

"I can easily hide the fact that Lily's body is cloned using my powers, but... I am not sure if i can hide Wildrose... or her DNA. " Orchid's serious voice becomes filled with worry and sympathy, "I'm certain that Earth's forces will not stand for you, Wildrose... They will lock you away." Orchid whispers "Or worse."

Wildrose narrows her eyes "They can _TRY_!"

"None of us will let that happen!" Daisy yells.

"Right!" Lily stretches her arms and swings her legs off the table.

"Then we will have no choice. We will have to become outlaws ourselves. We will have to go on the run in order to fulfill our mission." Orchid smiles, "Well, we will most likely be arrested for the 'jobs" we did for H.A.C. anyway. Come, we must tell the others of our plan."

"No." Lily stands up for the first time in her new human body. Her face is hard and serious, as if she was about to lead them into battle. "If we tell any of the maximals, they will stop us." She states. "We can't tell them."

The four girls look at each other seriously.

They all agree.

--------------------------

Lily ignores the knot in her stomach and turns to her friends one more time.

"You guys better write to me or i might have to come to cybertron and pound your heads in!" LIly laughs. But in her heart, she feels a sting of pain. Because she might never see them again... she might _never_ see Rattrap or Cheetor or Optimus or any of them _again_...

When the door of Orchid's ship closed, it took everything Lily had not to breakdown and cry.

-------------------------

It was an extremely awkward silence on the bridge of Orchid's small ship. Orchid steers the ship quietly, while Daisy scans the stats of the ship. Lily sits in her chair, looking sadder by the minute, and constantly twirling a strand of her new hair. Wildrose stares out the window, glaring at the stars, her sword strapped to her back. But her pointer finger taps against her leg, a sign that she was growing increasingly impatient.

"This is the location of the anomaly that brought me here." Orchid coughs "prepare for transwarp space..."

The girls buckled their belts tightly "Computer, initiate transwarp drive... NOW!" The ship enters transwarp space. Lights dances around them and the ship shakes under the pressure.

And then Wildrose screamed.

The scream rings painfully threw ought the ship. Lily's super hearing makes her the most effected. She buckles in pain and Orchid and Daisy cover their ears.

Wildrose ceases her scream and jumps from her chair, ripping through the seatbelt. She grabs her bag and jumps towards the end of the ship.

"Rose!" Daisy yells. Her ears continue to ring.

"The escape pod..." Orchid croaks weakly. She couldn't focus her powers.

Wildrose opens the escape pod door and races inside. She begins pushing buttons on the escape pod's console.

The ringing begins to subside. Lily looks up just as Wildrose slams the button that closes the door and the pod is launched from the ship.

"No..." Lily holds her ears.

The girls watch in horror as the pod flies uncontrollable through transwarp space and disappears in the distance and out of sight.

The ringing finally stops. The sisters stare at the door that once had an escape pod on the other side. Orchid glances at Daisy. Daisy's face had become pale and she looks as though she would fall over at any moment.

"Rose..." Daisy states. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"SLAGGIT!!" Lily slams her fists into her chair, leaving two very large dents. "She did it AGAIN! Why does she ALWAYS RUN AWAY?! You stupid, selfish BRAT!!" Lily screams as if Wildrose still stood in front of her.

"...She's giving us a chance" Orchid realizes.

"What?!" Lily growls. The claws might have been gone, but the cat instincts still remained.

"She doesn't want to be a burden to us." Orchid puts a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder. "If she stayed with us, Earth's authorities will be hunting us twice as hard. Illegal or not, a cybertronian- human hybrid would peek their interest. She's given us a better chance at finding our father." Orchid's eyes become stern, "Let's not waste it."

After a moment, Orchid's sisters reluctantly nod and sit back down in their seats. Lily looks out the window of the ship. The walls of the transwarp portal dance pass them. She sees no sign of the escape pod.

"You better know what your doing, jungle girl." She whispers.

The End?


End file.
